


Галерея искажений

by el_tiburon



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon
Summary: О параллельных реальностях, вмешательствах в ход времени и их последствиях.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	1. Его дурная удача

**1\. Его дурная удача**  
_Нью-Йорк 2012, хрононалёт_

Дурная удача улыбнулась в последний момент. Обманчивая и вздорная, как сам Локи, она то манила, то оставляла, то возвращалась, больше похожая на нелепую случайность. Как сейчас, подначив Халка вызвериться на ни в чём не повинную лестницу. Ощущая в руках приятную, тёплую тяжесть тессеракта, Локи решил, что вполне отомщён. Перекинувшись обратно в смертного, Беннер годами будет изводить себя муками совести: собственными руками, пусть и невольно, помог врагу Мидгарда уйти с трофеем. Отличная шутка, и поражение в драке с безмозглым зеленым монстром уже не казалось таким позорным.

Оставалось вернуть скипетр. Локи нырнул в портал на соседнюю улицу, за перевернувшийся на бок грузовик, сложил пальцы для заклинания, активирующего гиперкуб, и перерезал силовым лучом цепь между оковами. Размял руки и с отвращением сорвал намордник. Повезло, что Тор не потрудился взять поглощающие магию браслеты. Решил, что достаточно старой доброй цвержьей работы. Идиот, как есть идиот. Воображение тут же подсунуло картину, как братец понуро стоит у трона Всеотца, бурчит оправдания и просится обратно на Землю. Один страшно разгневан, особенно тем, что наследник упустил и Локи, и тессеракт, чтобы спасти никчёмного мидгардца.

Стоп. Произошедшее в последнюю пару минут было настолько неправильным, что его нельзя было списать только на капризную удачу. Кто-то словно заранее знал, что Локи потерпит поражение в Нью-Йорке. В подробностях, когда и где. И явился выкрасть камни. Даже голос неудачливого похитителя, громко сказавший: «Ему нужна помощь!» был смутно знаком. Локи потёр виски и на секунду углубился в воспоминания. Нет, такого определенно не могло быть. Или… Повелитель не единственный, кто затеял большую игру с камнями бесконечности? Скипетр должен быть где-то близко, Локи всё ещё чувствовал связь с кристаллом в его сердцевине – почти так же хорошо, как когда владел им. Обострив колдовское чутьё до предела, он снова использовал тессеракт.

Капитан Зануда и Железный Зазнайка стояли за два квартала от дымящейся башни, среди глыб взрытого асфальта, битого стекла, клубов бетонной пыли и искореженных автомобилей. И смотрели друг на друга так, словно Рагнарёк уже начался, а они единственные были в этом повинны. Они и не они одновременно, в другой одежде и как будто состарились на десять лет за несколько минут.

Под покровом невидимости Локи подобрался совсем близко, так, чтобы можно было услышать мысли и увидеть воспоминания, и произнёс заклинание. После Чёрного Ордена он считал себя готовым ко всему. Самонадеянный глупец. Знание, что обрушилось на него, даже обрывками оглушило так сильно, что иллюзия невидимости едва не развеялась. Локи и думать забыл о скипетре. Беззвучно хватая ртом воздух и не в силах пошевелиться, он растерянно наблюдал, как пришельцы спорили о проваленном плане.

Постаревший Капитан Америка уже не выглядел таким раздражающе непогрешимым, как тот, кого Локи передразнивал четверть часа назад, чтобы позлить Тора. В его изрядно потрепанном от невзгод и самобичевания напарнике тоже осталось немного от того Старка, который совсем недавно вылетел из уродливой фаллической башни. Впрочем, башни там, откуда они явились, тоже больше не было. Зато была победа Повелителя. Полная и безоговорочная. И теперь Мстители из будущего воруют камни из прошлого. И это была самая заурядная из последних новостей.

Локи длинно, хрипло выдохнул, сжимая тессеракт до боли в пальцах. Мысли и видения проносились в голове быстрее, чем Рататоск по Игдрассилю. Бежать к Повелителю и предупредить его? Самому отыскать Тора и заставить выслушать? Вернуться в Асгард и умолять мать о прощении и помощи, пока ещё не поздно? Он даже не сделал попытки отобрать скипетр у третьего похитителя – незнакомца жуликоватого вида в чёрно-красном комбинезоне: тот, как и его дружки, исчез раньше, чем Локи перевел дух.

Спустя секунду среди руин снова появился Роджерс с неприметным чемоданчиком в руках. Сосредоточенный и спокойный внешне, он бегло оглянулся и быстро пошёл, но не к башне Старка, а совсем в другую сторону. Локи бесшумно крался в полушаге позади, впитывая воспоминания и тяжёлые сомнения. Зная, как должны повернуться события, Роджерс до смерти не хотел отдавать камень из скипетра шайке местных головорезов-заговорщиков: это было поперёк всех его принципов. Он убеждал себя, что дела в этой реальности уже пошли по-своему, и, если оставить камень более достойному хранителю, хуже уж точно не станет.

У дверей солидного каменного дома на Бликер-стрит Локи помедлил: магический след был почти осязаемым, и он вспомнил, кто мог его оставить. Перед тем, как войти вслед за Роджерсом, он наложил мощные маскирующие чары, способные скрыть даже от всевидящего взора Хеймдалля. Хранитель, нет, всё же хранительница времени – Верховный чародей этого мира, ждала в просторном холле.

Немного изменилась с тех пор, как Локи встретил её в Ирландии семь веков назад, но не узнать невозможно. Древняя (какое, право же, странное имя для Верховного чародея) провела Роджерса в просторную гостиную.

– У вас получилось, – волшебница кивнула с мягкой улыбкой и протянула тонкую, обманчиво хрупкую ладонь. Створки медальона у неё на груди раскрылись, и камень времени, скользнув по воздуху, вернулся на место.

– Не всё.

– Я знаю, –выражение лица Древней оставалось безмятежным, а улыбка – понимающей. – Как и то, о чём ты хочешь меня просить, несмотря на последствия, которые угрожают этой реальности.

– Вы не поможете мне? – Роджерс сглотнул комок в горле. – Я должен был догадаться. Когда несколько часов назад инопланетная армия под предводительством Локи пыталась захватить Землю, а правительство не придумало ничего лучше, чем сбросить атомную бомбу на Манхэттен, вы пальцем не пошевелили!

– Я защищала храм, как велит мой долг. Верховный чародей видит ситуацию… несколько шире, чем она выглядит на первый взгляд. Мы не участвуем в войнах, которые могут выиграть люди, у нас другая цель.

– Даже когда на ваших глазах гибнут миллионы?

– А ты предлагаешь каждый раз разрывать ткань мироздания магией, поворачивать время вспять – для того, чтобы снять с человечества ответственность за свою судьбу? Перекроить мир по своему вкусу и навсегда избавить людей от свободы воли? Я предотвратила множество угроз в сферах, недоступных твоему пониманию, солдат. Любое вмешательство имеет цену и последствия. Камни бесконечности – тяжкое бремя и неодолимое искушение. Прошли века прежде, чем я стала готова к тому, чтобы стать хранителем камня времени. Я не оставлю в храме ещё и камень разума, это слишком опасно, – чародейка медленно покачала головой и отвернулась к окну, за которым пожарные вертолёты кружили вокруг горящего небоскрёба. Если она и сомневалась в правильности своего решения, то ничем этого не выдала. Локи невольно восхитился таким самообладанием. Или самоотречением? Право же, если камни бесконечности никому не нужны…

– Предлагаете отдать его Гидре собственными руками?

– Всего лишь вернуть на место. Чтобы девочка из Заковии обрела силу, без которой этому миру будет непросто, когда нагрянет Танос. Чтобы камень вдохнул жизнь ещё в одно уникальное создание, – терпеливо объясняла Древняя, глядя, как город за окном залечивает раны: полицейские патрули прочёсывают руины, извлекая пострадавших из завалов, а по едва расчищенным улицам спешат машины скорой помощи.

– Но целая страна будет разрушена, – с нажимом возразил Роджерс. – А этого можно избежать.

Встреча с Повелителем ничему не научила невыносимого мидгардца. Всё такой же напыщенный и упрямый.

– Возможно, – уклончиво сказала Древняя. – Но откуда тебе знать, что не разразится катастрофа куда более страшная? Мироустройство иной раз держится на крошечных случайностях и совпадениях. Что было бы с твоим миром, если бы не пробежала ничтожная мышь? Наверно, ты даже не подозреваешь о её существовании, – в ровном, отстранённом тоне прозвучала едва уловимая толика снисходительности. – Поворачивая время и пространство вспять, чтобы спасти невинного котёнка, всегда нужно помнить, что из него может вырасти кошка, которая съест очень важную мышь.

Рождерс ничего не ответил на это, только подошёл ближе и встал напротив, лицом к лицу с чародейкой.

– Я всё равно не могу так поступить. Мы допустили ошибку с Локи, реальность уже изменилась. Если мышь способна изменить мир, то безумный инопланетный преступник на службе Таноса, да ещё и с тессерактом… Что, если камень разума попадёт в руки Локи?

Не иначе ведомый сверхъестественным чутьём на врагов, суперсолдат рассеянно скользнул взглядом как раз по тому месту, где возле шкафа с магическими инструментами прятался Локи. Тому захотелось ещё больше усилить маскировочные чары: знал бы этот паршивый мидгардец, насколько он близок к истине.

– Будущее невозможно предсказать. Оно ещё не определено. – Древняя покачала головой, и Локи почувствовал, как сердце пропустило один удар. Мать часто повторяла эту фразу, когда гадала и толковала чужие предсказания. Узнав о своем происхождении, Локи запретил себе называть Одина отцом даже в мыслях, но Фригг по-прежнему оставалась ему матерью, и этого было не изменить. Чаши весов в его голове заколебались. Локи почти решил для себя, кто в девяти мирах станет лучшим хранителем камня разума, раз уж эта парочка так отчаянно желала от него избавиться.

– Общие слова, – раздраженно сказал Роджерс и вернулся к столу, где стоял кейс. – Очень плохое оправдание для бездействия. В любом случае, спасибо вам за всё. И… удачи, – последнее слово он произнёс едва слышно, сильно изменившись в лице. Гнезда, где всего минуту назад лежали золотистый и красный кристаллы, были пусты.

– Нет, – Древняя, прищурив глаза, сложила ладони для боевого заклинания. – Не в храме.

Локи даже не успел выругать себя за то, что не сбежал сразу: уж очень хотелось полюбоваться на физиономию Роджерса, когда он увидит, что камни увели прямо у него из-под носа, пока он выступал с душеспасительной речью. Расплата пришла быстро: псионический удар разрушил чары и едва не сбил с ног.

– Локи, – Роджерс справился с оцепенением на удивление быстро и с перекошенным от ярости лицом бросился на грабителя. Тот отшатнулся в сторону, и какой-то доли секунды хватило, чтобы достать гиперкуб. Только пространство вокруг пошло рябью и трещинами, словно подтаявший лёд, полки стеллажа разъехались в разные стороны в шахматном порядке, стены и пол закруглились, придав гостиной форму реторты с сужающимся изогнутым выходом где-то вверху. Зеркальное измерение, к этому Локи не был готов. Увесистый кулак Роджерса уже летел ему прямо в грудь – и только то, что они оба едва смогли устоять на полу, закручивающемся и ускользавшем прямо из-под ног, спасло Локи от верного нокаута. Древняя поднялась в воздух и призвала из пустоты два огненных аркана. Раздумывать было некогда: портал пришлось открыть в зеркальном измерении.

Кажется, Роджерс рвался в погоню, но Древняя набросила ему на ногу искрящуюся петлю и удержала в реальности. Что было дальше, Локи не видел, потому что пространство задрожало, скрутилось в штопор и втянуло его внутрь. И тут же выбросило на пахнущую гарью улицу в клубах густого сизого дыма, перегороженную перевёрнутым автобусом. Из рухнувшей стены щетинилась решётка арматуры. Железные прутья выползли из бетона и потянулись к нему, словно щупальца гигантского спрута. Вторая вспышка синего пламени из гиперкуба вырвалась раньше, чем они достигли цели, Локи шагнул назад и снова провалился в портал, мучительно соображая, хватит ли всей энергии тессеракта, чтобы улизнуть из зазеркалья без клятого двойного кольца. Он не видел своей преследовательницы: Древняя скрывалась в отражениях, но её волей менялось всё вокруг, небеса падали на землю, равнины оборачивались горами, океан вздымал волны выше облаков. Локи совершил длинную и запутанную серию прыжков с изумительной скоростью и точностью, но не смог избавиться от погони. Каменистый берег, куда его, почти обессилевшего, выбросило из очередного портала, свернулся в петлю. Прибрежная галька раздулась до размера огромных валунов, они окружили Локи со всех сторон, а перевернувшийся океан навис прямо над головой. Он замешкался на ничтожную долю секунды, всего лишь глотнуть воздуха, но открыть новый портал уже не успел. Фигура Древней в просторном одеянии парила над камнями. Два сотканных из пылающих символов веера в её руках управляли магической сетью, которая уже сплелась вокруг беглеца и неотвратимо сжималась. Лицо Древней было почти полностью скрыто капюшоном, но Локи, кажется, увидел мелькнувшую улыбку тонких губ. Не злорадную, не самодовольную, а понимающую. Никакой хорошей идеи у него не было, разве что… Локи вытянул руку с тессерактом вперёд, а другой нарисовал в воздухе круг. Поток чистой энергии сформировался в прозрачный шар, в центре которого, тяжело и неровно дыша, стоял похититель камней бесконечности вместе со своей дурной удачей. Древняя замысловатым жестом соединила оба веера в светящийся круг, потом ударила друг об друга, и наружу вырвался огненный вихрь, но силовая сфера отразила его полностью.

– Ловушка внутри ловушки, – она щёлкнула пальцами, и веера сложились, а потом и вовсе исчезли. – Энергию тессеракта и эфира мне не одолеть, – спокойно согласилась чародейка и откинула капюшон. – Видишь, я признаю очевидное и не трачу время на бессмысленные попытки. Тебе стоит сделать то же самое, Локи: из зеркального измерения не выбраться без двойного кольца.

– Патовая ситуация, ты не находишь? – пожал плечами Локи со страдальческим выражением лица, которое тут же сменилось самой лучезарной из его улыбок. – Значит, нам придётся договориться. Если, конечно, ты не мечтала семь веков о том, чтобы стать моим тюремщиком в зазеркалье и смотреть, как я схожу с ума. А в это время мир трещит по швам, лишенный сразу трёх изначальных сущностей. Ведь, будучи запертыми в зеркальном измерении, они никак не могут воздействовать на реальность. В том числе поддерживать её, – он понизил голос до полушёпота и театрально развёл руками.

– Ты нисколько не изменился. Мне не о чем договариваться с мелким жуликом.

– Не таким уж и мелким. Три камня бесконечности за один день… Я почти отыгрался, как думаешь?

– Ах да. Ты же пару часов назад напал на Землю с инопланетной армией и потерпел заслуженное поражение.

– Тебе не было до этого никакого дела, – парировал Локи всё с той же широкой зубастой улыбкой. – К чему упрёки, если мы можем быть полезны друг другу? Как в старые добрые времена.

– Когда ты обокрал святилище и сбежал?

– Чего ни сделаешь на спор, – Локи пожал плечами с самым невинным видом. – Я изменился, – добавил он, напрочь игнорируя факт, что только что попался на воровстве. Снова.

– Нисколько. Ты по-прежнему разрушаешь всё вокруг из-за детских обид и глупого желания что-то доказать старшему брату, – Древняя сложила руки на груди, спрятав ладони в широких рукавах своего одеяния. – Я могу оставить тебя здесь, пока не одумаешься. Не думаю, что ты продержишься достаточно долго, чтобы отсутствие камней стало всерьёз угрожать вселенной.

– Ты не осмелишься, – беззвучно рассмеялся Локи. Даже Верховному чародею не под силу скрыть свои мысли и страхи от камня разума.

– Почему же?

– Потому, что меня может здесь найти кое-кто ещё. И ты боишься этого сильнее смерти, я чувствую.

Древней стоило большого труда сохранить выражение невозмутимой уверенности на лице, в прозрачных глазах мелькнула тревога.

– Твой ученик, неблагодарный, одержимый гордыней, – продолжал Локи, почуяв, что нащупал нужную струнку в душе волшебницы. – Он предал тебя и заставил страдать. Ведь он был… Гораздо больше, чем просто ученик. Совершенно неподобающие чувства для Верховного чародея. Как же самоотречение? Служение высшей цели?

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросила Древняя почти ровным, лишь едва дрогнувшим голосом. Железная у неё всё-таки выдержка.

– Давай продолжим разговор… в более непринужденной обстановке, – миролюбиво предложил Локи, щёлкнул пальцами, и на одном из валунов возник его двойник. Иллюзия склонила голову, будто в почтительном приветствии, и протянула руку:

– Пройдёмся?

Чародейка просто приземлилась на соседний камень, словно и не заметила попытки поиграть в галантного асгардского принца. Потом сжала и повернула между ладонями нечто невидимое, и реальность вернулась к привычной форме. Кипящий океан стёк с неба вниз и мирно разлёгся вдоль широкого побережья, уходящего за горизонт.

– Чего ты добиваешься?

– Я видел их воспоминания. Обрывки, но этого достаточно.

– И что же ты там увидел? Победу своего повелителя? Чем же ты недоволен? Не об этом ты мечтал?

– Не совсем. Кажется, он позабыл, что обещал мне награду. И не расплатился.

– Почему же, расплатился. Сполна. – Древняя покачала головой.

– Он меня… – начал Локи и это были утверждение и вопрос одновременно.

– Да, – подтвердила Древняя.

– И ты ещё спрашиваешь, чего я добиваюсь. Не хочу повторить те же ошибки. Покажешь, как это произошло? Произойдёт?

– Ты умер за своего брата.

– Очень смешно, – недоверчиво фыркнул Локи.

– Можешь не верить, и вовсе не обязательно, что события повторятся в этой реальности.

– Я уж постараюсь, чтобы не повторились.

– Итак, чего ты хочешь?

– Уйти отсюда. Без последствий и преследования одержимого своей правотой суперсолдата.

– И что взамен?

– Дам тебе слово, что не сунусь ни в зеркальное измерение, ни в тёмное, и не стану помогать твоему ученику-отступнику.

– Твоё слово, – повторила Древняя, не скрывая недоброй иронии. – Ты отъявленный лжец, Локи. Хороша же я буду, поверив ему. Нет, – решительно закончила она, чуть смягчив отказ вежливой полуулыбкой.

– Кецилий, верно? – Локи многозначительно хмыкнул, сделав вид, что не услышал последней реплики. – Если ты откажешься, он рано или поздно заметит, что камни бесконечности в зеркальном измерении, и мы легко договоримся. Уверена, что одолеешь нас обоих?

Услышав имя, Древняя больше не могла сохранять отстранённое выражение лица, хладнокровная маска пошла трещинами:

– Как ты это делаешь?

– Достаю из твоей головы страхи и сомнения? У меня сил бы не хватило, – с деланным простодушием признался Локи. – Камень разума, зря ты отказалась, очень занимательная вещица. Я владел им достаточно, чтобы научиться использовать, и он снова в моих руках. Ты сильно рискуешь, оставаясь со мной рядом, у тебя могучая воля и сильная защита, но кто знает, вдруг ему окажется под силу подчинить тебя. Но вот незадача: ещё больше ты рискуешь, если оставишь меня без присмотра в своей ловушке.

– Ты одержим гордыней и жаждешь мести. Импульсивный, непредсказуемый, жестокий. Я не могу отпустить тебя лишь в надежде на то, что ты напуган достаточно сильно и действительно отправишься к Фригг, чтобы открыться ей и последовать её мудрым советам. Вот эта вещь, – Древняя погладила кончиками пальцев амулет на шее, – подсказывает, что вариантов, когда ты возвращаешься к своему новому учителю, развязываешь братоубийственную войну в Асгарде, снова нападаешь на Землю и творишь другие омерзительные вещи, во много раз больше.

– А что насчёт вариантов, в которых ты не выпустила меня отсюда? Какие шансы на благоприятный для тебя исход? – учтиво поинтересовался двойник. Настоящий Локи в силовой сфере даже не попытался скрыть самодовольную ухмылку.

Древняя недолго помолчала, нахмурившись так, что проступила тонкая вертикальная морщинка на лбу, потом сделала шаг навстречу двойнику и уставилась своими невозможно проницательными, почти как у Хеймдалля, прозрачными глазами. Невысокая, тонкая как прутик, чародейка едва доставала Локи до плеча, и пришлось склонить голову, чтобы встретить её взгляд. Некстати вспомнилось, какой она была семьсот лет назад, во времена их первой встречи. Тогда у неё были волосы – кажется, рыжие. Сложная прическа из свободных прядей и мелких переплетенных между собой косичек, длинное льняное платье с узорами, скрывающее совсем мальчишеское, безгрудое тело. Сила, сродни бурному потоку, остановленному и развернутому вспять, по новому руслу, одной лишь несокрушимой волей, покоренная и одновременно бьющая через край, была с ней уже тогда. Как и острый, пытливый ум. Аластриона? От этого имени она отреклась, лучшая среди кельтских волшебниц.

Древняя стремительным и одновременно плавным движением ударила двойника ладонью пониже груди, прямо в солнечное сплетение. Края иллюзии задрожали, Локи не смог удержать материальную трёхмерную копию, и она развеялась. Остался полупрозрачный контур, астральная проекция, и она не повиновалась больше хозяину: провожаемая взглядом Древней, она легко преодолела силовое поле и вплавилась в тело Локи.

– Возможно, ты прав, – прошептала волшебница с загадочной улыбкой, и от этой улыбки, в которой на первый взгляд не было ничего зловещего, Локи захлестнуло волной чистой, неразбавленной паники. – Это наш единственный шанс.

Зеркальное измерение растаяло, как дым, забирая с собой неясные обрывки не то воспоминания, не то видения. Локи стоял на залитой солнцем улице Нью-Йорка, одной из тех, что окружают Центральный парк по периметру. Намордник цвержьей работы причинял больше унижения, чем боли, но губы под ним онемели. Тор, попрощавшись со своими новыми смертными дружками, наконец, подошел к сводному брату. Мрачный и сосредоточенный, громовержец положил на предплечье прозрачный круглый ларец с тессерактом внутри, взялся свободной рукой за ручку с одного конца, а вторую молча протянул неудачливому завоевателю Мидгарда. Локи зыркнул на него исподлобья, но всё же подчинился, и они вместе унеслись в языках синего пламени. В Асгарде скорый на расправу Всеотец огласил свой приговор: вечное заточение в подземельях дворца.

Потекли дни, неотличимые от ночей и друг от друга, и иногда, на зыбкой границе между сном и явью, Локи являлось неясное воспоминание, что он всё-таки сбежал тогда, в Нью-Йорке, прихватив с собой тессеракт. Возможно, он просто придумал это, чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно. По крайней мере, прозрачные стены его темницы после каждого пробуждения оставались до отвращения реальными. Иногда он, забыв о гордости, порывался заговорить об этом с Фригг, точнее, её бестелесной копией, что заглядывала его навестить, но каждый раз язык тяжелел и намертво приклеивался к нёбу. А потом время безвозвратно ушло. Настал день, когда Тор притащил в Асгард свою смертную девку и тёмных эльфов в придачу, и сумасбродство любимого сына стоило Фригг жизни, а всевидящий, всесильный и всевластный Один не смог помешать этому. В один день Локи потерял мать и получил трон Асгарда. Снова дурная удача. И очень горькая.

Всеотец как будто ждал, что приёмный сын обрушит на него всю годами выдержанную ненависть, смешанную с болью утраты. Уставший, с погасшим взглядом, будто готовый вот-вот впасть в сон, Один почти не сопротивлялся: его силы сгорели на погребальном костре Фригг вместе с нею. Их короткий разговор и такой же стремительный магический поединок оставил Локи скорее опустошенным, чем удовлетворенным.

Фальшивое царствование было поначалу беззаботным, потом скучным и, наконец, тревожным. Неясное предчувствие надвигающейся на Асгард катастрофы сделалось почти осязаемым, а несносный братец всё геройствовал в оставшихся восьми мирах. Локи глаз с него не спускал, но всё равно проморгал тот момент, когда недалёкий самовлюбленный разгильдяй сделался достаточно проницательным, чтобы разгадать обман. Правда, приложить узурпатора от души молотом Тор не успел, явилась Хела – и, сама того не желая, сблизила их, как никогда раньше. Падение Асгарда братья встретили плечом к плечу, и сгинули в извечном пламени старые обиды, сделалось неважным их тысячелетнее соперничество. Локи наконец-то дождался внимания Тора, которого все эти годы так отчаянно жаждал. Он хотел сказать многое – хотя бы, что он больше никогда не захочет причинить Тору боль, но дальше неловких фраз да привычных колких шуток они так и не продвинулись. Безумный титан явился на корабль раньше, чем они дошли до требуемой степени откровенности. Последние мысли Локи, под хруст позвонков его собственной сломанной шеи, были о том, как же этот идиот теперь останется один, и встретятся ли они снова в каком-нибудь посмертии.

Локи очнулся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, дрожащими пальцами ощупал мокрую от пота, но целую шею и тряхнул головой, разгоняя бесформенные цветные пятна перед глазами. Понять бы ещё, куда его занесло: Вальгалла явно должна выглядеть иначе. Да и не место ётуну в Вальгалле, разве что Всематерь Фригг что-нибудь придумала.

– А вот теперь мы действительно можем поговорить, – Верховная чародейка Мидгарда смотрела на него, чуть склонив гладко выбритую голову – с интересом исследователя, завершившего сложный эксперимент. Она провела ладонью над глазом Агамотто у себя на груди, и сложный механизм пришёл в движение, скрывая камень за изящными шторками, и слабое зеленоватое свечение погасло. – Убери энергетический барьер.

Скрестив пальцы в незнакомый Локи магический знак, Древняя развеяла собственную ловушку.

Воспоминания встали на свои места, словно Локи смог, наконец, собрать диковинную головоломку. Должно быть, он провёл в зеркальном изменении всего несколько минут. Время здесь течёт не просто по-другому, а как ему вздумается. Точнее, как вздумается волшебнице, которая им повелевает. На Саккааре с Локи такое уже случалось. Точнее, не случалось и не с ним, но воспоминания, поражающие своей реалистичностью, остались.

– Что стало с Тором, когда я… – произносить вслух слово «умер» категорически не хотелось.

Ответить Древняя не успела: побережье за её спиной пошло рябью, завыл ветер, и в воздушном вихре открылся круглый портал. Оттуда вышел человек с забранными в хвост седыми волосами и одержимостью фанатика во взгляде, а следом – около дюжины волшебников в тёмно-бордовых одеяниях. Предводитель метнул призрачный нож – едва видимое глазу, но смертельно опасное оружие. Древняя отразила удар, сложив перед собой пылающие веера.

– Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять. Не только тёмное измерение, но ещё и монстр из другого мира. Задумала завладеть камнями бесконечности? – во взгляде нападающего плескалось чистое безумие, губы дрожали. – Лицемерная дрянь, – с каждым словом он наступал на Древнюю, в руке появилась призрачная двухклинковая глефа. Его товарищи, двигаясь слаженно, как в танце, медленно окружали Древнюю и силовую сферу, в которой прятался Локи.

– Нет, Кецилий, – они схлестнулись в ближнем поединке, чуть заметным дрожанием воздуха мелькнуло лезвие глефы. Древняя ловко отклонилась и отбила атаку скрещенными веерами, мельком взглянув на Локи. Кецилий тут же догадался, что она боится выпустить пленника из виду. Тонкие губы волшебника-отступника дёрнулись в улыбке, он бросился в атаку с яростью берсерка, осыпая противницу градом быстрых ударов с разных сторон, вынуждая её повернуться спиной к ловушке, в которой по-прежнему прятался Локи. Один из зелотов метнул в него огненный шар, и от столкновения с силовым щитом тессеракта ударная волна прокатилась как гром – невидимыми, расширяющимися кругами.

Локи обнажил ледяные кинжалы и на секунду задумался, сверля глазами фигуру Древней. Если ударить в спину, она не успеет уклониться. Рана будет опасная или даже смертельная. И пока Кецилий будет решать, действительно ли он хочет, чтобы наставница умерла у него на руках, Локи успеет отобрать двойное кольцо у одного из его зелотов и ускользнуть. Несколько минут (или правильнее сказать – лет?) назад, до путешествия по воспоминаниям из камня времени, он сделал бы это не задумываясь – ни о том, насколько важна этому миру Верховная чародейка, ни о том, что шайка фанатиков подозрительно напоминает уменьшенную копию Чёрного Ордена. Локи болезненно поморщился от укола чего-то подозрительно напоминающего совесть, быстрым движением убрал силовое поле и метнул два кинжала: один в Кецилия, второй в ближайшего зелота. Он целил в голову, но Кецилий отпрыгнул пляшущим движением, выбросил вперёд глефу и отбил клинок. Зелот оказался не таким проворным, и второй кинжал вонзился ему в плечо. В следующий миг Древняя уже выдернула из ниоткуда два пылающих аркана, а Локи выставил дюжину клонов, по одному напротив каждого из зелотов. Настоящий занял позицию за спиной Древней и снова метнул кинжалы, один из которых отсёк зелоту кисть с вожделенным двойным кольцом. Тот завыл, прижимая к себе истекающую кровью культю с торчащей костью. Кецилий, с трудом избежавший захвата арканами и с расплывающимся на боку кровавым пятном (Локи не уследил, когда Древняя его ранила), подал знак к отступлению, и они поспешно убрались, прихватив покалеченного товарища. Локи призвал отрубленную кисть и снял с неё липкое от крови двойное кольцо.

– Возможно, Фригг не зря в тебя верит, – Древняя повернулась к нему, совершенно невозмутимая, только дыхание слегка сбилось от схватки.

– Ты в него тоже… верила, – проворчал Локи, кивнув туда, где ещё подрагивала дымка закрывшегося портала зелотов. – На чём мы остановились? Я узнал кучу отличных новостей: я мёртв, родители мертвы, Асгард стёрт в космическую пыль, Танос одержал победу, а Тор вовсе не перворожденный… Что с ним случилось после всего этого?

– Можешь спросить у его друга, который ждёт нас в храме. И, если хочешь знать, я тоже умерла. В той реальности.

– Мои соболезнования, – Локи изогнул губы в подобии улыбки. – А с Капитаном Святошей мы не ладим. Видела, как он мне обрадовался? Ответь мне, кажется, я вправе рассчитывать на некую… благодарность.

– Да, ты мог бы всадить кинжал мне в спину, – Древняя набросила на голову капюшон. – Твой брат жив. Но это произошло в другой реальности. Давай лучше поговорим о нашей. Что ты намерен делать?

– Всё, чтобы не пережить этого снова, – серьёзно ответил Локи, и, кажется, не врал.

**Интермедия**

**Горечь победы**  
_Вашингтон 2023, четвертый день после возвращения_

Телефон в кабинете Лоры Суарез, главы аппарата Белого дома, не замолкал ни на секунду. За прошедшие после возвращения и Битвы за Землю трое суток она почти перестала обращать внимание на этот назойливый звук, как и на то, что телу по-прежнему требовались еда и сон. На экране ноутбука требовательно мигал красный конвертик: пришла свежая аналитическая сводка. Четыреста страниц трёхдневной истории сверхнового мира. Примерная оценка разрушений в Нью-Йорке от битвы за Землю. Предварительные списки нуждающихся в помощи: бездомных и безработных, чьи места в мире спустя пять лет оказались заняты. Сводки с акций протеста во всех крупных городах: вернувшиеся требуют свои рабочие места, дома и пособия. Лора попробовала представить, каких размеров достигнет дефицит государственного бюджета, и так сильно похудевшего за пять лет катастрофы, но заставила себя перейти к следующему разделу. Пусть об этом, как и о том, чем прокормить ещё сто пятьдесят миллионов человек в условиях беспрецедентного со времен Великой депрессии экономического спада, болит голова у коллег из министерств финансов и сельского хозяйства. В сравнении с Китаем и Индией, в Соединённых Штатах всё не так уж плохо. Лора тряхнула головой и углубилась в свод данных по преступности. Графики, показывающие взрывной рост, выглядели так, словно за пять лет отсутствия добропорядочные граждане превратились в головорезов гангстерской эпохи. Не всех воскресших ждали объятия рыдающих от счастья близких, многие обнаружили супругов в новых семьях, бизнес в новых руках, а наследство – разделённым и растраченным. И хватались за всё, что под руку попадётся.

Лора потёрла пальцами ноющие виски: после заседания комиссии просто необходимо будет хоть немного поспать. А пока выпить пятую за день чашку крепкого кофе и ещё две таблетки, благодаря которым она держалась на ногах.

Услышав щелчок дверной ручки, Лора, не поворачиваясь, прикрикнула:

– Я же просила никого ко мне не пускать до заседания, если только это не господин президент собственной персоной!

– Нет, Лора, это всего лишь я, – Ник Фьюри как будто втёк в приоткрытую дверь. Запаянный в чёрное с ног до головы и с улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего. – Рад тебя видеть, кузина. И не ругай своего помощника, она сделал всё, что мог.

– С возвращением, – устало приветствовала его Лора. – Отлично, что ты жив, не хочу показаться невежливой, но через час чрезвычайная комиссия, а меня ждёт ещё страниц двести срочной работы. Заходи к нам как-нибудь через пару недель, с удовольствием расскажу, что ты пропустил.

– Я участвую в заседании, – Фьюри с невозмутимым видом прошёл в кабинет, словно всегда был здесь хозяином, и уселся на диван. – И хочу получить достоверную информацию и поддержку от единственного приличного человека в Белом доме. Я попросил Пола сварить нам кофе.

– То есть, от тебя никак не избавиться?

– Ни одного шанса, Лора. Новая база Мстителей разрушена армией Таноса до основания, на восстановление информационных систем понадобится время, а мой собственный статус…

– Как и мой. Я заняла этот пост после того, как Билл Маккензи исчез, но он вернулся.

– И хочет назад свой кабинет?

– Если бы. Освобожу с удовольствием, но пока этот засранец требует зарплату за весь срок вынужденного отсутствия и отпуск, в котором он не был пять лет, – сухо рассмеялась Лора. – Ему очень повезло, что мы не встретились в канцелярии, куда он притащил свои заявления, я бы нашла, куда ему их засунуть. А сейчас старина Билл на больничном. Депрессия, посттравматический синдром и ещё что-то, я не дочитала.

– Я бы сказал, что тебе и Соединённым штатам повезло, что он не путается под ногами.

– Пожалуй. В России делят власть два президента, один хуже другого. Старый требует Кремль обратно, новый упирается, а мы с содроганием ждём, поубивают они друг друга или нет, и в чьих руках окажется ядерная кнопка, – посетовала Лора и, закончив с пометками на полях аналитической сводки, наконец вышла из-за стола и села рядом с Фьюри.

Они были немного похожи: оба высокие, темнокожие, только Лора сильно располнела за тридцать лет офисной работы и обзавелась очками в массивной золотой оправе. Ещё она, в отличие от двоюродного брата, никогда не носила чёрное, предпочитая яркие цвета и массивные украшения. Лора взяла со столика чашку кофе и с наслаждением сделала большой глоток.

– Я очень рада тебя видеть, Фьюри, но зачем бы ты ни пришёл – нет, – Лора улыбнулась самой вежливой и непреклонной улыбкой, способной заморозить любого в Белом доме.

– Я собираюсь поставить вопрос о немедленном оцеплении и самом тщательном исследовании зоны битвы и бывшей базы Мстителей. Насколько возможно, сейчас этим заняты мои люди. Они обнаружили там… опасные вещи и аномалии. Но их сил недостаточно, они трое суток без сна и отдыха.

– Я тоже. Ты издеваешься, Фьюри? Посмотри отчёт, во всех крупных городах акции протеста. Людям нужны кров, еда, работа, всё, что у них было, как им кажется, ещё вчера. Возвратившиеся режут глотки неверным супругам, стреляют в недостойных наследников и партнёров, захватившим их бизнес. Избивают и выкидывают из своих бывших кабинетов новых хозяев. Сигают из окон, обнаружив, что больше никому здесь не нужны, поезд ушёл. Нас ждёт гуманитарная катастрофа, и хорошо, если не третья мировая война. Знаешь, в скольких государствах оказалось по два правителя? Какие перебои с энергоснабжением по всему миру? Вся инфраструктура деградировала за пять лет больше чем вдвое, и сейчас не способна обслуживать второе вернувшееся человечество. А ты предлагаешь бросить силы, которых катастрофически не хватает, на то, чтобы охранять и обследовать грёбаные развалины?

– У нас нет выбора, Лора. Там дыра в пространственно-временном континууме и, возможно, она грозит разрывом всей нашей реальности. Армия Таноса прилетела сюда не просто с другого конца Вселенной. Она явилась из прошлого, – Фьюри никак не среагировал на её тираду. – Из две тысячи четырнадцатого, как рассказала наша союзница.

– Ты серьёзно? – Лора поморщилась и тряхнула головой. Конечно, полковник Фьюри непревзойдённый мастер неприятностей, но это слишком даже для него.

– Да.

– Постой. Я чиновник, а не сумасшедший учёный и не писатель-фантаст. Если Танос из две тысячи четырнадцатого перенёсся сюда и потерпел поражение в две тысячи двадцать третьем, то каким образом он мог напасть на Землю в две тысячи восемнадцатом? Разве наше будущее, точнее прошлое, не должно было измениться?

– Я тоже люблю «Назад в будущее», но это не так работает, Лора. Прошлое неизменно, оно уже случилось. А вот в будущем может произойти всё, что угодно. Даже нападение врагов из прошлого. Из любого его момента, если там, в прошлом, кто-то сумеет пройти сквозь время, – голос Фьюри не дрогнул, и Лора многое бы отдала за такую невозмутимость в любой ситуации. – Танос не просто сумел, он привёл огромный космический флот. Жаль, не было времени обсудить это со Старком. Доктор Беннер и группа наших союзников из Ваканды сейчас пытаются разобраться, что произошло, но пока они выяснили только одно: там опасная квантовая аномалия, а при разборе завалов можно найти очень много интересного. Возможно, ту самую технологию. Возможно, пришельцы её модифицировали.

– Фьюри, скажи, что я сплю. Задремала над проклятым отчётом и мне приснился кошмар. Чёрный одноглазый кошмар, мать твою, – она натужно рассмеялась, и Фьюри тоже изобразил улыбку на осунувшемся лице. – Разве все пришельцы не обратились в прах?

– Мы не можем сказать точно, как сработал щелчок, а спросить уже не у кого. Но, кажется, как минимум одна из инопланетян уцелела. Мы знаем, что Танос, точнее, его близкий соратник, смог воспроизвести и растиражировать технологию пространственно-временного прыжка. И мы не знаем, владеет ли ею кто-нибудь ещё в том две тысячи четырнадцатом, откуда они пришли. Будь я на месте Таноса – обязательно оставил бы страховку на случай провала миссии, – Фьюри сделал глоток из своей чашки.

– Ущипни меня, – пробормотала Лора. – Допустим, на одну крошечную секунду допустим, что я во всё это верю, хоть это не так. Чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я убедила Президента дать тебе людей, оружие, технику? У нас их нет, почитай сводки. В одном только Нью-Йорке за прошедшую ночь триста двадцать одно убийство. Кражи, самоуправство, мародёрства… Им нет числа. Журналисты нас распнут, если пойдём у тебя на поводу.

– Всё это не конец света, – бесстрастно возразил Фьюри. – Не верю, что у тебя нет ни одной идеи.

– Ни полиция, ни ФБР, ни агентство по чрезвычайным ситуациям не справляются. Людей не хватает… – Лора запнулась на фразе, которую много раз повторяла за последние дни. – Постой, люди есть. Вернувшиеся офицеры и сержанты, решение об их восстановлении на службе так и не приняли, хотя многие осаждают свои бывшие департаменты и по-прежнему готовы служить и защищать. Конгресс сомневается, что можно давать им в руки оружие и настаивает на психологических тестах и обследованиях: никто не знает, что произошло с ними за пять лет отсутствия неизвестно где.

– Я знаю, Лора. Не понаслышке. Я готов немедленно вернуть на службу и вооружить их всех.

– Не представляю, как протащить это через Конгресс. Учитывая, что депутатов стало в полтора раза больше и главное, что их сейчас волнует – чьи полномочия полномочнее. И проводить ли досрочные выборы, их только не хватает. Отправить бы всех этих пустобрёхов разбираться в Верховный суд, но с судьями ровно такая же проблема: того и гляди передерутся за мантии и кресла, – Лора отставила пустую чашку.

– Никто лучше тебя не умеет лавировать между этими кабинетами.

– Лесть тебе не идёт, Фьюри, но я попробую, – на столе Лоры зазвенел совершенно особенный телефон с единственной кнопкой. – Прости, я должна ответить президенту Соединенных Штатов. Слушаю, сэр. Уже иду.

– Как сама? – спросил Фьюри, когда они в тягостном молчании поднимались в лифте в зал заседаний.

Лора крепче стиснула в руках планшет и прижала его к груди, словно пыталась закрыться. Пять лет назад она не уберегла дочь. Клэр обезумела от горя, когда обнаружила в кроватке трёхлетнего сына горстку пепла. Ещё несколько дней они лелеяли надежду, что Алекс выжил в игре безумного титана, но напрасно. Тогда Лора почти не уходила с работы, всё время заполнили бесконечные списки развеявшихся и просто погибших, множество катастроф и их разрушительные последствия: половина водителей, пилотов и диспетчеров исчезли без предупреждения. Остановились электростанции, сошли с рельсов поезда. Затонули танкеры, а обширный разлив нефти в Мексиканском заливе устранять было почти некому. Она упустила момент, когда отчаяние дочери перешло опасную черту. Лоры не было рядом, когда Клэр выпила проклятые таблетки, и этого она не простит себе никогда.

– Держусь. У меня снова есть внук и зять. Если бы только моя девочка дождалась… Алекс не может смириться, что её больше нет. Мы с ним не всегда ладили, пока Клэр была жива, но теперь это уже не важно. А Леон слишком мал, чтобы понять, что прошло пять лет. Он просто зовёт маму.

– Ты справишься, – из-под маски несгибаемого директора Фьюри стал виден человек, – Мы одержали главную победу и теперь мы точно справимся.


	2. Каскад бифуркаций

**2\. Каскад бифуркаций**  
_Земля 2023, Новый Асгард – Нью-Йорк_

Норвегия даровала Новому Асгарду сказочно красивые места: зеленые поля, синее, со стальным отливом северное море, затейливо изрезанное фьордами, и сверкающие льдом вершины вдалеке, от вида которых перехватывало дыхание. За пять лет поселенцы смогли принять их, полюбить и даже похоронить тоску по изначальному Асгарду очень глубоко в сердцах. Только не Тор. Всё здесь, каждый простой каменный дом, каждая лодка, каждое дерево, каждая фигура в неброской мидгардской одежде кричали о его поражении, слабости и ошибках, которых не смогла исправить горькая победа в битве за Землю. Пять лет он прятался от самого себя под хмельной завесой и в синтетической реальности компьютерных игр, где каждую миссию можно проходить заново десятки раз, воскресив пиксельного героя и его союзников из сохраненной копии. После хрононалёта и финального сражения бремя потерь не стало легче, но теперь у него хватало сил смотреть на мир без желания немедленно забыться. Вернувшись из Нью-Йорка, Тор целый день слонялся по Новому Асгарду без дела и предавался тягостным раздумьям. Проведя бессонную ночь на каменистом берегу (возвращаться в убогую хижину, служившую последние годы домом, не хотелось) он решил, что заслужил право уйти и попробовать спасти своё будущее, как сказала Фригг в их последнюю нечаянную встречу.

Тор неловко теребил беспалые перчатки и прятал взгляд за стеклами тёмных очков, не зная, как сказать Брунгильде, что он не стремится вернуться на трон и вовсе не возражает, даже рад, что она фактически правит Новым Асгардом. Наконец, решился посмотреть ей в глаза и произнести это вслух.

Она натянуто рассмеялась и с нечитаемым выражением лица выслушала корявые, вымученные фразы о том, что ему, Тору Одинсону, пора стать свободным, а царица у асов уже есть. На самом деле это означало, что он хочет убраться из Мидгарда и от своего позора подальше и побыстрее, а ложь и в лучшие времена не была его коньком.

– Ваше величество, – закончил Тор, обращаясь к ней, и протянул руку. Брунгильда накрыла его ладонь своей, но во взгляде вспыхнуло непривычное ледяное презрение. Пухлые тёмные губы искривились в гадкой, очень знакомой усмешке. Волна зелёного пламени прокатилась по лицу валькирии, и под ним оказалось другое: худое, бледное, с острыми скулами. Фигура вытянулась вверх, раздалась в плечах. Вместо новой царицы Асгарда перед ним стоял Локи, одетый в мидгардский костюм-тройку с иголочки и белую сорочку, как будто снова явившийся захватить Землю. И раньше, чем Тор успел хоть что-то сказать, сделать, да хотя бы рот разинуть от изумления, Локи выдернул руку из рукопожатия и со всей силы врезал брату кулаком в челюсть. Так, что искры из глаз полетели.

– Локи… Брат… – пробормотал Тор, обалдело моргая. Боли он не почувствовал, только качнулся назад, но устоял на ногах и тут же полез обниматься. Дыхание застряло в груди от нахлынувших чувств, глаза влажно заблестели. – Это в самом деле ты?

– Нет, твоя белая горячка, – Локи с усилием надавил ему на грудь обеими руками и оттолкнул. – Стоило оставить тебя без присмотра на какие-то ничтожные пять лет, и могучий Тор превратился в жалкий, бессмысленный бочонок мидгардского пива.

– Откуда ты взялся, Локи? – Тор перехватил его запястья, дёрнул на себя и прижал покрепче. Тот картинно закатил глаза к небу, но всё-таки позволил себя обнять, уткнулся в плечо старшего брата и отросшие, спутанные волосы. Тор привычным с юности жестом накрыл ладонью его шею, другую руку положил на затылок и развернул Локи к себе, провёл подрагивающими пальцами по скулам, словно боялся, что перед ним видение, и оно вот-вот рассеется. Настоящий. Живой. По щекам Тора катились слёзы.

– Прекрати это, – попросил Локи неожиданно севшим, тихим голосом. Недовольная надменная гримаса сменилась выражением беспомощным и растерянным. – Пожалуйста. Я не видел, чтобы ты ревел с тех пор, как… Да я вообще не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь ревел.

– Я… Совсем расклеился, прости, – пробормотал Тор, отводя взгляд. В груди жгло, словно под одежду насыпали раскалённых углей. Локи и сам выглядел не лучше. Нервно кусал дрожащие губы. Как бы он ни старался удержать лицо, его сейчас разрывали такие же чувства.

– Эй, патлатый, мы летим или как? – нетерпеливо окликнул Тора Ракета. Небольшой звездолёт, похожий на механического паучка, ждал у подножия холма. – Или дальше будешь сопли размазывать?

Локи уставился на енота с неприязнью.

– Ты совсем страх потерял, кролик?

– Локи, не нужно, это Ракета, мой друг, – с невероятным для своего массивного, оплывшего тела проворством Тор занял позицию между ними. – Слушай, приятель, – он посмотрел вниз и неловко замялся. – Я…

– У него неотложные семейные дела, – вклинился в разговор Локи, и Тору показалось, что на кончиках длинных пальцев сверкнули ледяные иглы. – Оставь моего брата и убирайся.

– Да, это Локи, мой брат, – Тор переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не особо способный рассуждать здраво.

Ракета бесцеремонно оглядел Локи с ног до головы, прикидывая, годится ли этот надменный франт хоть на что-то путное.

– Ему же Танос шею свернул, – енот повёл длинным носом, словно принюхиваясь. – Постой, это он хороший вор и умеет превращаться в змею?

– Я бог, паршивый комок шерсти, – терпение у Локи явно лопнуло, зеленые глаза заблестели холодной яростью. Тор едва успел снова преградить ему дорогу.

– У Локи взрывной характер, он и меня пару раз чуть не убил, один раз как раз в змею перекинулся, – довольный тон громовержца совершенно не вязался с тем, что он говорил.

– Пару десятков раз, – уточнил Локи. – Звучит так, будто ты мною гордишься? – он недоверчиво скосил глаза.

– Конечно. И всегда гордился, – охотно признался Тор, и у Локи сделался такой вид, словно Муспельхейм покрылся льдом прямо у него на глазах. – Ты прости, – Тор снова обратился к еноту, – но, кажется, мы всё-таки остаёмся.

– Жаль. Он бы нам пригодился, – расстроился Ракета. – Может, передумаете? У меня на корабле коробка с опилками есть, тёплая. Можешь там спать. А ты в какую змею превращаешься? – не сдавался он, совершенно не замечая, что Локи вот-вот на него набросится.

– В другой раз, приятель. Обязательно, – пообещал Тор. – Передавай всем привет, – не дожидаясь, пока дело кончится дракой, он схватил Локи за локоть и потащил в противоположном направлении. Туда, где у берега раскинулось скромное новоасгардское поселение.

– Твой выбор друзей не перестаёт удивлять меня, брат, – начал Локи полным яда тоном. – Сначала были асы, пусть никуда не годные, чревоугодники и повесы, но всё-таки асы. Потом мидгардский сброд, но хотя бы похожий на людей. Теперь настырный кролик с паршивыми манерами. Что дальше? Жабы, насекомые? Нет, насекомое уже было, как и груда камней… Прямо теряюсь в догадках.

– Древо, – подсказал Тор, благодушно улыбаясь. Локи мог сколько угодно язвить, главное, что вернулся. Когда Тор уже не надеялся снова его увидеть. Обманул Таноса, смерть и норны знают кого ещё. – Так откуда ты взялся? И где тебя носило пять лет?

Локи молчал, пока они шли рядом по извилистому спуску с холма. Он рассеянно смотрел вдаль, на каменные дома, утопающие в зелени долины, рыбаков, разбирающих сети на причале, и щурился от утреннего солнца. Тору хотелось немедленно вытрясти из него все ответы, но он терпеливо ждал.

– Ну и где твой… дворец? – спросил Локи, когда они оказались на окраине Нового Асгарда.

– Не стоит, Локи. Давай лучше прогуляемся, погода отличная. Там… Тесновато, тебе не понравится, да и на уборку я… немного забил, – мямлил Тор, отчаянно желая, чтобы его покосившаяся лачуга с красноречивой пирамидой пивных бочонков прямо у входа провалилась сквозь землю. Или ушла под воду, неважно, главное, чтобы Локи этого не видел.

– Ты вообще на всё забил, – безжалостно бросил тот. – Неужели брата на порог не пустишь? Валяй, показывай, я и не такое видел.

Несмотря на браваду, Локи оказался не готов к тому, что его ожидало в жилище Тора. Едва протиснувшись по тесному, заваленному тряпьём и пустыми бутылками коридору, он зашёл в единственную комнату и круглыми от изумления глазами уставился на засаленный диван в присохших пятных, покрытые толстым слоем пыли полки с каким-то хламом. Потом скользнул взглядом по горе объедков и пустых пакетиков из-под чипсов на трёхногом столе, подпёртом двумя стоящими друг на друге коробками, и отвёл глаза. Тор увидел, как дёрнулся кадык на бледной шее от подступившего рвотного спазма. Тор ждал обычного злорадства, но его не было.

– Здесь воняет, как в пещере тролля, – выдавил из себя Локи, стряхивая пыль с рукава своего щегольского пиджака. – Хотя на месте троллей я бы обиделся такому сравнению. Ты прав, пойдём отсюда, – он пнул смятую коробку с заплесневевшим куском пиццы и быстро направился к выходу. Тор поспешил за ним, но по пути снёс приваленные к стене рыболовные снасти.

– Проклятие, – он тихо выругался, добавив несколько крепких мидгардских словечек.

– Хорошо, что мама этого не видит, – Локи обернулся, и Тор приготовился к новой порции злого сарказма, но Локи смотрел с сочувствием, очень похожим на искреннее.

– Мама сказала, что я неудачник… – невпопад ляпнул Тор и развёл руками.

– Что? – оживился Локи. – Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Мама сказала, что ты неудачник, а я это пропустил? Жизнь прошла зря.

– Мы возвращались в Асгард за эфиром. Я встретил её… Случайно. – Тор несколько раз моргнул, чувствуя, что к глазам снова подступают слёзы.

Они вышли на скрытую среди высоких елей полянку у ручья, подальше от чужих глаз, и устроились рядом на поваленном дереве – почти как в асгардской юности, когда задумывали очередную проделку. Впервые с битвы за Землю Тор мучился от нестерпимого желания выпить и одновременно сгорал от стыда за это. Локи так ничего и не рассказал про себя, ограничившись уклончивыми отговорками, зато про хрононалёт расспрашивал в мельчайших деталях и задумчиво хмурился, как будто решал непонятную Тору задачу.

– Знаешь, я… Кажется, задремал, когда Старк объяснял, как работает эта штука, – простодушно признался Тор и даже не обиделся, когда в ответ брат пробормотал что-то о том, что дерево и вправду самый подходящий ему друг.

– Так не пойдёт, – Локи покачал головой и придвинулся ближе. Одну руку он положил Тору на лоб, а между пальцами другой на мгновение переливчато сверкнул прозрачный кристалл с золотыми искрами внутри. Тора как будто приложило самой сильной из собственных молний, руки и ноги сделались ватными, глаза бессмысленно раскрылись и воспоминания прошедших пяти лет, трагические, постыдные, болезненные настолько, что не заглушить даже океаном хмеля, хлынули наружу. Тор не знал, сколько это продолжалось, но краем сознания понимал, что Локи всецело завладел его разумом и памятью, но ничего не мог поделать, тело будто сковало льдом.

Когда связь разорвалась, а звонкая пустота в голове снова наполнилась цветами, звуками и запахами, Тор увидел перед собой лицо Локи. Бескровное, напряженное, с капельками пота, блестящими на висках. Зелёные глаза сузились в опасные щёлки.

– Что ты со мной сделал, змей? – рявкнул Тор, схватил его за лацканы пиджака и как следует встряхнул. – Что ты задумал? Поиздеваться или совсем извести?

– Правильно, разозлись на меня, наконец, – раздраженно выплюнул Локи, вырываясь, и резко поднялся на ноги, застыв над Тором, как готовая напасть змея. – Ты сам себя извёл. Что поделать, если не только живёшь в логове тролля, но и выражаешь свои мысли примерно так же связно.

Тор тоже вскочил, хоть и без прежней ловкости, и двинулся на него, в глазах полыхнуло синее пламя, но тут же погасло.

– Я не хочу драться с тобой, брат. Особенно сегодня, – начал Тор, подпустив в голос совсем немного угрозы. – Но если ты вернулся, чтобы навредить Мидгарду и моим друзьям, я тебя остановлю, и не смотри, что я не в форме.

– Друзьям? – передразнил Локи, не сдвинувшись с места. – Опомнись, дубина. Нет у тебя здесь никаких друзей, и никогда не было. Никто не протянул тебе руку, когда ты потерял всё и упал. Никто о тебе не вспомнил, пока ты топил себя на дне бутылки, – закончил он с притворной жалостью, от которой Тору сделалось ужасно обидно. Возможно, от того, что в резких словах была доля правды. Большая, чем Тор готов был признать.

– Они мне не нужны, – продолжал Локи. – Я пришёл за тобой. Ты всё равно собирался убраться отсюда, и это правильно. Вот только компанию выбрал отвратную, как всегда.

– Куда забрать? И, может, объяснишь, наконец, откуда ты взялся?

– В Асгард, разумеется, – объявил Локи с таким видом, словно глупость вопроса его озадачила.

– Асгард разрушен, – тяжело проговорил Тор с бессильной, как будто выгоревшей за пять лет злостью. – Не соблазняй меня пустыми надеждами, – лицо снова свело в страдальческой гримасе.

– Я помню. Я испепелил его собственными руками, повинуясь тебе, брат. А ты помнишь, что был там всего несколько дней назад? Знаешь, я страшно обиделся, что ты даже не зашёл проведать меня в тюрьме, – взгляд зелёных глаз, в котором перемешалось слишком много всего, будто прожигал насквозь. Как бы Локи ни кривлялся, ни прятался за бесчисленными уловками, ни лгал сам себе, он не мог скрыть, как много Тор для него значил. Как далеко он уже зашёл и готов был зайти еще дальше, лишь бы получить его признание, привязанность, благодарность. Смотреть и слушать его было невыносимо, в горле у Тора снова стало сухо и гадко.

– Я был в прошлом, Локи. Его не вернуть, – он отвернулся, вздохнул, скользя глазами по вьющемуся между камней быстрому ручью. Мерное журчание немного успокаивало неистово колотящееся сердце. – В течение времени нельзя вмешиваться, мама ясно это сказала.

– Готов с тобой поспорить. По обоим пунктам, – загадочно улыбнулся Локи. – Ты спрашивал, откуда я взялся. Так вот, – он сделал эффектную паузу. – Сегодня в Нью-Йорке я потерпел эпичное фиаско. От тебя и твоих не-друзей.

Тор тряхнул головой, замешкавшись с ответом: невыносимый младший братец, не давая ни секунды передышки, вываливал на него одну безумную историю за другой. Тор и в более здравом уме зарёкся отличать, лжёт ли он или говорит нужную ему полуправду, не то, что сейчас, когда в голове молотки стучали.

– Это было десять лет назад… Не верю.

– Не узнаёшь этот костюм? – Локи пробежался пальцами по чуть смятым от Торовой хватки лацканам пиджака. – Мстители явились в прошлое, чтобы забрать тессеракт, но я оказался проворнее и сбежал, – поведал он, явно наслаждаясь чувством собственного превосходства. – А заодно узнал очень много интересного. Кстати, ты был в бешенстве.

– Неудивительно, – согласился Тор, но смысл сказанного по-прежнему ускользал от него. Пара пинт пива точно не повредила бы.

– Тор, ты всегда был до ужаса нелюбопытным и таким же недогадливым, но всё-таки, постарайся сложить два и два, – Локи говорил почти ласково, но в прищуренных глазах явно читалась издёвка. – Твой так называемый друг очень быстро сообразил, как воспользоваться ситуацией. И прожить жизнь заново. Такую, как он хотел. Только тебе он ничего подобного не предложил, твой очень хороший друг, – в последнюю фразу Локи вложил столько желчи и яда, что Тор невольно почувствовал горечь. – Ведь твои потери ни гроша не стоят, и ты не заслуживаешь шанса ничего исправить.

– Врёшь, – пробормотал Тор, на всякий случай сжимая покрепче рукоять Гром-секиры, но в мысли всё отчётливее закрадывалось ощущение, что Локи, хотя наверняка перевернул всё с ног на голову, не выдумал эту историю от начала до конца только чтобы его позлить. Тор терпеть не мог, когда не понимал, к чему клонит младший братец. Обычно это заканчивалось тем, что Локи втягивал его в опасную и бесчестную историю.

– Отнюдь. Видишь ли, возвращая камни туда, откуда они были взяты, вовсе не обязательно возвращаться самому. Можно остаться сколь угодно надолго, в привычной реальности ничего не поменяется, на Игдрассиле просто вырастет новая ветка, – Локи перешёл на вкрадчивый полушёпот. – Я его не осуждаю, но считаю, что будет справедливо, если эфир отнесём мы с тобой. Вернёмся в Асгард. Не совершим былых ошибок. Не верю, что ты второй раз упустишь возможность спасти мать, – Локи просил, почти умолял и так на него смотрел, в самую душу, что Тор готов был сдаться. Слишком уж соблазнительным было то, что он предлагал.

– Пожалуйста, – настаивал Локи, а он умел быть очень убедительным, когда хотел. – Не для меня, для неё.

– Небольшая проблема, великий стратег. В том Асгарде мы уже есть. А в том Нью-Йорке, из которого ты смылся, тебя больше не будет. Я ведь буду очень скучать, – Тор не смог сдержать глупой, неуместной улыбки. Внутренне он уже согласился на эту безумную авантюру. Так было всегда: что бы ни затеял младший брат, Тор всегда подхватывал, даже если потом ему предстояло горько пожалеть.

– Радует, что ты начинаешь соображать. Да, это самое слабое звено моего плана, но всё поправимо. Я выпущу себя из тюрьмы и отправлю в Нью-Йорк, из которого сбежал, вместе с тессерактом, который принадлежит той реальности. Насколько я помню, ко дню смерти матери мне до чёртиков надоел этот аквариум, и я готов был на всё, чтобы из него выйти. Даже сотрудничать с тобой. Я расскажу себе, чего на самом деле стоит бояться, и дам пару мудрых советов.

– Каких же?

– Во-первых, объясню, что твоя смерть не решит никаких проблем, только добавит новых. Я понял это слишком поздно. А во-вторых, что отправить отца в дом престарелых – очень, очень плохая идея, – признал Локи и на щеках его вспыхнули красные пятна. Тор не мог вспомнить, когда раньше видел его смущённым. Тем более признающим свои ошибки.

– Кажется, смерть сделала тебя умнее. А куда ты денешь меня? Если уж пришёл к выводу, что моя смерть не решает проблем?

Локи вздохнул и как будто задумался.

– Никуда. Знаешь, когда я был не слишком умелым, но очень любознательным волшебником, я много экспериментировал. Один раз я попал в проход между реальностями и расщепился на два параллельных создания. Так вот, существует магия, способная исправлять такие вещи. Вас можно объединить в единое целое. Ты станешь им, но сохранишь воспоминания, которые помогут нам не утратить Асгард во второй раз, – произнёс он скороговоркой, не давая Тору ни малейшего шанса опомниться.

– И ты можешь сотворить такое колдовство?

– Я – нет. Мать может.

– А если она откажется? Боюсь, мне придётся враждовать с самим собой, – покачал головой Тор. За пару часов успел Локи наговорить много абсурдного и невероятного. Наверняка наврал с три короба, а ещё старательно напрашивался на трёпку, но Тору не хотелось ни браниться с ним, ни даже спорить. Безрассудный, весь из хитростей и противоречий, Локи был именно тем, что сейчас нужно Тору. Чтобы очертя голову броситься за ним хоть в параллельный мир, хоть Сурту в пасть. Снова почувствовать себя живым.

– Нет, двух драчливых старших братьев я не вынесу, – беззвучно рассмеялся Локи. Безошибочно прочитав согласие на лице Тора, он сделался довольным и расслабленным, как всегда, когда добивался своего. – Вы мне совсем жизни не дадите или, того хуже, поубиваете друг друга. Если я не смогу убедить мать, то исполню заклятие сам.

– Ты только что сказал, что не умеешь.

– Научусь.

– Не боишься, что будет хуже?

– Посмотри на себя, Тор! – Локи драматично развёл руками. – Куда ещё хуже?!

И раньше, чем Тор успел что-нибудь возразить, деловито спросил, многозначительно смерив взглядом пивное пузо:

– Надеюсь, ты летать не разучился?

***

Платформу для квантового скачка установили на границе охранной зоны, оградившей руины бывшей базы Мстителей и место битвы за Землю. Для Ванды три ряда оцепления не представляли никакой сложности, она отправилась туда сразу после похорон Старка, прошла незамеченной и долго бродила среди дымящихся развалин, вглядывалась в искорёженные обломки. Всё закончилось. Ей нужно отпустить то, что погибло, отстроить заново то, что разрушено и научиться жить в изменившейся реальности.

Разделить с остальными радость победы Ванда не могла. Секунда небытия, за которую в ополовиненном мире прошло пять лет, воздвигла между ней и никуда не исчезавшими товарищами по оружию невидимую, но очень прочную стену. Ей нужно было оплакать свои ошибки и потери самой.

Шури призналась, что создать полную цифровую копию сознания Вижена не получилось, не хватило времени. Она приложит все усилия, задействует все технологии Ваканды, если понадобится, изобретёт несколько новых и вернёт его. Две девушки долго плакали, обнявшись, и Ванда всем сердцем и всем телепатическим даром ощущала, что принцесса в лепёшку расшибётся, чтобы помочь. Но понимала и другое, оставшееся несказанным: гениальная Шури совсем не уверена, что такое вообще возможно. И боится, что поиски инженерного решения растянутся на десятилетия – камень бесконечности непостижим, и всех вычислительных мощностей Земли не хватит, чтобы создать его цифровую модель.

О квантовых прыжках и камнях, позаимствованных в параллельной реальности, оставшиеся в живых участники хрононалётов предпочитали не говорить, но Ванде слова не требовались. Когда-то давно, ещё до Лагоса, Наташа рассказала ей об инопланетном преступнике Локи, телепате, поработившем разум Клинта и едва не уничтожившем Нью-Йорк. Тогда Ванда дала слово не влезать в чужие головы, но сейчас всё это уже не имело смысла. Возникшее между ними недоверие и отчуждение, виновато в котором было только расщепившееся время, избавило её от всех обещаний.

Она узнала, что новый квантовый скачок Роджерса в условиях строгой секретности запланирован на завтра, и сейчас внимательно следила, как натягивают тент жёлтой палатки, разгружают и устанавливают оборудование. Если ей удастся уговорить Стива и остальных пока оставить камень разума на Земле, у Шури появится шанс закончить работу.

Никто не обращал на Ванду внимания: малой толики алого морока хватило, чтобы охранники и инженеры отворачивались от хрупкой девичьей фигуры в чёрном и не видели её в упор. Закат раскрасил свинцово-мутные воды Гудзона тревожными кровавыми отблесками, с ним пришёл холодный ветер, пробирающий до мурашек по коже. Ванда подняла взгляд на скатывающийся за горизонт багровый шар и смотрела, пока глаза не заволокло слезами от яркого света, потом развернулась и пошла в сторону лагеря Мстителей.

Стив ждал завтрашней миссии в трейлере неподалёку. Он сидел на лестнице-крыльце с планшетом и карандашом, накинув на плечи форменную куртку.

– Привет, – негромко сказала Ванда и присела рядом. – Не помешаю?

– Здравствуй, – Стив тепло улыбнулся и отложил планшет. – Как ты?

– Пока не знаю. Слишком много всего. Твержу себе, что мы победили, вы смогли нас всех вернуть и надо жить, но… Танос действительно отнял всё, что у меня было. Вижена больше нет, и для меня это было несколько дней назад, – голос сорвался, она прикусила губу, чтобы не заплакать, пальцы нервно теребили подол платья.

Стив обнял её за плечи, и, после недолгого молчания, сказал:

– Все эти пять лет мы не могли принять, что вас всех больше нет. Я вёл группу поддержки, убеждал, что нельзя хоронить себя в прошлом, нужно двигаться дальше, но на самом деле думал только о том, как всё исправить. Засыпал и просыпался с этой мыслью, когда казалось, что никакой надежды уже нет. Я очень упрямый.

– Знаю, – Ванда шмыгнула носом и попыталась улыбнуться. – Я тоже. И мне нужна крохотная надежда для него.

– Я верю, Шури сможет. Она излечила Баки, деактивировала код Гидры. Дай ей время.

– Она сама не верит, – покачала головой Ванда. – Код Гидры придумали люди, а камень бесконечности – изначальная, непостижимая сущность.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что она не верит?

– Я телепат, Стив, – Ванда слабо улыбнулась одними уголками губ. – И мы с этим камнем очень близко знакомы, если ты забыл. Я тоже не думаю, что его можно записать на флэшку.

Кажется, Стив хотел сказать что-то обнадёживающее и жизнеутверждающее, но Ванда протестующее подняла руку и продолжила.

– Ты завтра отправишься по параллельным реальностям возвращать камни. Видела, как идут приготовления.

Ладонь Стива на её плече несильно сжалась.

– Ванда…

– Извини, я не всегда это контролирую, особенно когда дело касается Вижена, – она немного лукавила, но не испытывала неловкости. – И… Я считала, что мы всё ещё команда. Я имею право знать.

– Это была отчаянная затея. Один шанс из четырнадцати миллионов, как-то так. Мы подвергли риску уничтожения несколько параллельных миров, и он остаётся, пока все камни не окажутся на своих местах. Я не могу просто похитить один из них, как Локи. Даже ради Вижена. Он сам не согласился бы, если бы узнал цену.

– Я и не прошу. Оставь его ненадолго в Ваканде, под самой надёжной охраной. Дай Шури возможность завершить то, что она не успела пять лет назад. Я не спущу с него глаз, а меня сложно провести. А потом мы сразу отправим его обратно. Ты прыгнешь в тот же самый момент, и для той реальности ничего не изменится.

Стив молчал, не глядя на неё. Почти не прибегая к телепатическому дару, Ванда чувствовала, что его терзают сомнения. Острое желание ещё немного подправить изломанный мир борется со страхом снова ошибиться и потерять всё. Стив очень смелый, она в жизни не встречала никого отважнее, но пережить такое второй раз никому не под силу, хоть трижды суперсолдату.

– Если за это время с камнем ничего не случится. Если я буду жив, а машина путешествий во времени – исправна. Мы едва не поплатились за обман времени. Как ни старайся, а удержать в тайне наш план не удалось. Ты уверена, что знаешь, кто ещё может прийти поохотиться за камнями бесконечности?

– Я справлюсь. Пусть попробуют отобрать его у меня, – глаза Ванды заволокло алым, она вонзила ногти в ладони и от сжатых кулаков разошлись быстро тающие в холодном воздухе облачка такого же алого тумана.

– Танос нашёл нас очень быстро, и привёл сквозь время не горстку рэйнджеров, а огромный флот. Фьюри и его люди сейчас исследуют поле битвы, но без Тони они вряд ли быстро разберутся, как Танос это провернул и кого ещё нам ждать. Мы не можем рисковать, оставляя камни из других измерений здесь дольше, что это необходимо.

– Пожалуйста, Стив.

– Перед первым хрононалётом у нас был единственный призрачный шанс. И никаких других вариантов. И половина вселенной на кону. И то Тони едва согласился.

– Ах, вот оно что, – лицо Ванды исказила болезненная гримаса, слёзы катились градом уже не переставая. – Он один не настолько ценен. Не ты ли говорил, что мы своих не бросаем?!

– Говорил, и скажу снова. Я отдал бы свою жизнь, как Нат, но не могу сделать то, что ты просишь. Я дал Тони слово сохранить то, что есть. Любой ценой. Для Вижена есть надежда помимо камня.

Стив привлёк её к себе крепче, гладил по голове, подрагивающим от рыданий плечам и говорил ещё что-то, уже не имевшее никакого смысла. Всем своим существом Ванда знала: нет ничего, что заставит его изменить решение. Стив был самоотверженно смел, но ещё больше упрям. И когда он считал что-то правильным, это упрямство становилось краеугольным камнем, тем самым, что делало его Капитаном Америкой.

– Я знаю, – Ванда высвободилась, вытерла слёзы и встала. – Прости. Увидимся… как-нибудь, – и быстро зашагала прочь, зябко купаясь в чёрную кожаную куртку. Пока оставались силы сопротивляться искушению завладеть его сознанием, заставить отдать камень и бежать.

Это было похоже на самоистязание, но она пришла посмотреть на квантовый скачок.

Утро выдалось безмятежно-солнечным. Даже черная, выжженная, в воронках и руинах земля в зоне отчуждения не выглядела такой уж зловещей. Стив появился с чемоданчиком и молотом Тора, сосредоточенный и спокойный внешне, и только глубже прорезавшиеся усталые морщинки у глаз выдавали, что он не спал всю ночь. Думал о ней, о Вижене, о том, как сложно будет оставить злополучный камень именно там, где его взяли, в руках Гидры, пустившей щупальца в самом сердце ЩИТа, искал правильный ответ и не находил. Он коротко обнялся с Барнсом и исчез с платформы.

Старика, появившегося несколько секунд спустя на каменной скамье, Ванда не знала. А когда поняла, что произошло, её переполнили гнев, разочарование и обида. Она еле сдержала зарождающуюся внутри разрушительную силовую волну. Едва ли с ней когда-нибудь поступали более несправедливо. Сквозь пелену слёз Ванда смотрела, как он что-то говорит друзьям, потом прощается с ними и уходит. Она бросилась следом.  
– Стив? Помнишь меня? Ведь для тебя столько лет прошло, – Ванда загородила ему дорогу.

– Привет. Эээ… Конечно, – он явно растерялся, глаза беспокойно забегали, и это было совсем не похоже на Капитана Америку, которого она знала. Впрочем, сейчас Ванда вообще не была уверена, что когда-нибудь знала Стива Роджерса. – Как ты? – спросил он. Глупее этого вопроса ничего и представить было нельзя.

– Хуже и быть не может. Не думала, что ты такой лицемер. Так задвигал мне вчера про честь, долг, опасности для параллельных миров, я даже не почувствовала, что ты лжёшь. Слово Тони дал, сохранить эту реальность любой ценой, – в глазах Ванды сверкнули язычки алого пламени, руки сложились для энергетического удара. – Очень смело и благородно, сбежать в прошлое и прожить там жизнь заново. А нас всех оставить здесь, – она почти кричала. – А я, по-твоему, не заслуживаю второго шанса? А Нат? А Вижен? Я убила его собственными руками и тоже очень хочу всё исправить.

– Послушай, это не так просто, как тебе кажется, – мямлил скрипучим голосом старик, который когда-то был Капитаном Америкой, зыркая по сторонам в поисках пути к отступлению. – Но если ты так уж хочешь, то поговори с Халком, – он попятился назад.

Ванда всей своей сверхчеловеческой проницательностью ощутила ненормальность, неправильность происходящего. А ещё, хоть этого и не могло быть, присутствие камня разума.

Пользуясь её секундным замешательством, старик развернулся и бросился наутёк с невероятной скоростью, и дело было вовсе не в сыворотке суперсолдата. Она ударила не раздумывая, из ладоней вырвалось багровое облако. Силовое поле сбило старика с ног и накрыло сверху. Ванда, крепко держа его прижатым к земле, взмыла в воздух и прыгнула сверху.

– Впечатляет, – тяжело дыша, проговорил старик не своим голосом, молодым и сильным. – Но я же ничего тебе не сделал. Я знать не знаю, кто ты, – он растянул губы в широкой, зубастой улыбке, которая никак не могла принадлежать Стиву Роджерсу, и попытался подняться. Ещё один удар, сильнее первого, распластал фальшивого Капитана Америку по земле и превратил в худощавого незнакомца с бледным тонкогубым лицом и ледяными зелёными глазами. Не вполне человеческими.

– Локи из Асгарда, – произнесла потрясенная Ванда. Для того, чтобы проникнуть в этот разум, ей понадобилось всё мастерство телепатии. Пришелец отчаянно сопротивлялся ментальной атаке, подсовывал ей нескончаемую круговерть воспоминаний и мыслей, в которой настоящее было слишком хорошо спрятано за поддельным. Потом он и вовсе исчез, но Ванда по-прежнему ощущала его присутствие. Она чуть сильнее сжала пальцы, волна красного пламени накрыла невидимую фигуру, чётко обрисовывая контур. Локи заорал и снова стал видимым.

– Мстители, – выплюнул он. – Будьте вы прокляты.

– Где Стив? Что ты с ним сделал? – Ванда чуть ослабила силовой капкан, но по-прежнему нависала над своим пленником, излучая грозную, разрушительную силу.

– Ничего, пальцем не тронул, – взвился Локи. – Наоборот, сделал всё как договорились. Как он хотел. Урок на все времена: не делай добра, не влипнешь в неприятности.

– Тор говорил, что ты умер.

– Не окончательно, – доверительно поведал Локи, кривя губы в самодовольной усмешке. – Убери это, и мы поговорим.

– Попробуешь сбежать – убью, – предупредила Ванда и рассеяла магию.

– Как предсказуемо, – Локи закатил глаза и беззвучно рассмеялся, словно находил в этой угрозе нечто забавное.

– И ещё, камень разума на меня не действует, и ты не сможешь подчинить мою волю. Моя сила от него и это даёт что-то вроде иммунитета. Никаких шансов. Итак, где Стив?

– В две тысячи двенадцатом, – со вздохом ответил Локи и поднялся. – Он жив, с ним всё в порядке, в компании очень интересной женщины. Слушай, Ванда… Тебя же так зовут? Мне до смерти не хочется, чтобы, увидев зарево над Гудзоном, твои приятели прибежали сюда и обнаружили меня. У меня на Земле очень назойливый фанклуб, они постараются не отпустить меня так просто. В четверти часа ходьбы отсюда, в придорожной забегаловке ждёт мой брат. Бьюсь об заклад, он уже накачался пивом как бурдюк. Пойдём туда и продолжим нашу увлекательную беседу. Уверен, мы договоримся.

– Что ты можешь предложить?

– Исполнение твоих желаний, – по выражению лица Локи совершенно невозможно было определить, насколько он серьёзен. Телепатия была бессильна: он, похоже, и сам не знал, врёт или нет.

– И почему я должна тебе верить?

– Потому что ты хочешь кое-что поправить в своей жизни и вернуть своего парня. А у меня есть на этот счет несколько идей. – Вкрадчивый голос дразнил, будоражил обещанием невозможного, проникал в самое сердце. Ванда некстати подумала, что этот скользкий проходимец из другого мира удивительно напоминает нечистую силу, а сделки с ней во всех сказках заканчиваются плохо.

– А ещё потому, что ты из тех редких созданий, для кого я не опасен, – убеждал её Локи с самой располагающей, искренней улыбкой.

Ванда склонила голову набок, на секунду задумалась и кивнула. Не потому, что поверила в его желание помочь, а потому, что не могла упустить камень.

Придорожное кафе на съезде с магистрали походило на длинный трейлер, только без колёс. Тор действительно обнаружился на диванчике за одним из дальних столиков, в несуразной вязаной кофте и с огромной початой кружкой пива. Судя по блаженному выражению лица громовержца, кружка была далеко не первая. Пропустив Локи вперёд (выпускать этого скользкого типа с отвратительной репутацией из поля зрения не хотелось), Ванда огляделась вокруг. Кроме них, в кафе была только парочка неопрятных дальнобойщиков да скучающая официантка.

– Привет, Ванда, – радостно крикнул Тор и помахал ей рукой. – Какими судьбами? Ты уже знакома с моим братом? Это Локи, он вернулся, – он рассмеялся натужным пьяным смехом и приложился к кружке пива, опустошив её одним большим глотком. Смотреть на это было неловко и больно.

– Привет. Да, только что познакомились, – она быстро закивала головой и села на диванчик напротив. Локи опустился рядом, напряжённый, как сжатая пружина. В глазах едва сдерживаемое бешенство и жажда разрушения. Он ненавидел мир, в котором Тор стал таким, и Ванду за компанию, просто за то, что она это видит.

– У него сложный характер, – пустился в рассуждения Тор, – но я всегда знал, что в глубине души он не такой уж и пропащий. Локи, не вздумай её обидеть, – он насупил брови, но зрелище получилось не грозное, а комичное.

– Угу, – пробурчал тот. – Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто её обидит. Желательно с большого и безопасного расстояния. Видишь? – он повернулся к Ванде. – Я вернулся из прошлого, где твои товарищи по отряду так опрометчиво помогли мне сбежать, и хочу забрать его с собой. В тот Асгард, который ещё не превратился в поле астероидов. Я здесь, цел и невредим, не развеялся, когда Кэп вернулся в мой две тысячи двенадцатый с позаимствованными камнями, и это показывает, что прошлое можно изменить. И другая реальность никуда не исчезает, когда возвращаются камни, на мировом древе просто появляется ещё один побег. Они равнозначны, как две ветви, выросшие рядом из одного ствола. А машинка Старка позволяет не только перепрыгивать с одной на другую, но и создавать новые.

– Звучит как полный бред.

– А то, что половина Вселенной развеялась в пепел и вернулась спустя пять лет, это звучит разумно? – встрял в разговор Тор. – Есть магия, непостижимая для смертных, – он энергично махал официантке рукой, чтобы попросить ещё пива, но она глубоко погрузилась в смартфон. Отчаявшись добиться её внимания, Тор поднялся, покачнулся и сам направился к стойке. Локи проводил его взглядом.

– Давай без реальностей и веток, не заговаривай мне зубы. Что случилось со Стивом в две тысячи двенадцатом? – Ванда впилась требовательным взглядом, жгучие красные искорки прятались в глубине глаз, предупреждая: не вздумай врать.

– Ничего. У нас были очень непростые переговоры, с участием могущественного и мудрого посредника. Он не хотел отдавать камень разума Гидре, мечтал спасти Заковию, но боялся, что ты в той реальности так и останешься обычной девушкой.

– Может, и к лучшему.

– Дослушай до конца. Пока они с Древней препирались, как решить судьбу камня…

– С кем? – снова перебила его Ванда, чувствуя, что совсем запуталась.

– А, вы не знакомы. Она была Верховным чародеем Земли до Стрэнджа, выдающаяся во всех отношениях леди из кельтов. Она с удовольствием расскажет тебе теорию мультивселенной. И даже покажет, если ты ей понравишься. Так вот, пока они препирались из-за камня…

– Ты его украл, – то ли догадалась, то ли подсмотрела в его голове Ванда.

– Да, – если Локи и смутился, то совсем чуть-чуть. – На самом деле мне был нужен только эфир, камень реальности, который был взят из Асгарда. Я хотел сгонять за Тором, вернуть его домой и начать всё заново. В общем, – он понизил голос, – об этом мы и договорились: я возвращаюсь вместо Кэпа, забираю Тора и мы встречаемся. Я возвращаю камень Вижена в две тысячи двенадцатый и доставляю тессеракт туда же. В обмен мне отдают эфир и точные координаты, куда его вернуть.

– И почему они тебе поверили? И отпустили одного?

– Потому, что эфир остался у них, а без него наше возвращение в Асгард не имеет смысла, без полного набора камней та реальность будет нестабильной.

– А Стив? Он действительно решил остаться в прошлом и прожить жизнь заново? – Ванда колебалась, ощущая какой-то подвох.

– Да, – заверил её Локи со всей искренностью. – Просто ресурсы навигатора не бесконечны, да и частиц, с помощью которых можно вернуться, наперечёт. Я могу взять тебя с собой. Спросишь у него сама.

– Лучше просто отдай мне камень, и можете идти куда угодно.

– Никак не могу, я же объяснил.

– Я могу убить тебя и забрать его.

– Я обещал, что верну его. Обменяю на эфир и оставлю в две тысячи двенадцатом, – терпеливо повторил Локи. Встретив недоверчивый взгляд, он тихо вздохнул, ослабил галстук, расстегнул две верхние пуговицы белоснежной рубашки и зажмурился. На шее проступило широкое кольцо переплетённых огненных узоров. Одновременно завораживающе красивых и отвратительно опасных. – Ошейник оторвёт мне голову, если нарушу слово. Видишь, у меня не слишком много свободы для манёвра. А если хочешь меня убить – становись в очередь. Знаешь, мне нравятся властные женщины, но не все сразу.

Тор с двумя большими кружками пива вернулся за столик, и Локи поспешил наложить иллюзию на свою магическую удавку.

– Кто-нибудь ещё будет? – Тор подвинул одну кружку на середину стола. – И вообще, что вы тут так бурно обсуждаете? Ванда… Ты не говори ребятам, что Локи здесь. Они не очень обрадуются, особенно Клинт.

– Не скажет, – махнул рукой Локи и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. – Она отправляется с нами.

– В Асгард? – Тор вытаращил глаза.

– Нет, в две тысячи двенадцатый, – Ванда удивилась, услышав себя как будто со стороны. В голове у неё неожиданно прояснилось. – Стив не хочет отдавать камень Гидре, но согласится оставить его у меня. Мои способности со мной, значит, эксперимент не понадобится. Альтрона не будет, Заковия уцелеет, мы воссоздадим Вижена и будем готовы к прибытию Таноса. Он не сможет снова отнять у меня всё. А та, другая я, пусть останется обычным человеком и её брат, мой брат – будет жив. Я часто думаю, что и для меня так было бы лучше.

– Мне нравится этот план, – согласился Тор и опрокинул кружку пива.

– У нас маленькая техническая неувязка, но решаемая. У меня всего два хрононавигатора. Не ожидал, что подберём попутчицу.

Ванда поняла, что он наверняка их украл, один в две тысячи двенадцатом, а второй – сегодня, когда явился под личиной Стива, но почему-то это совсем не задевало.

– Ты про эту штуку? – Тор принялся шарить в карманах и, наконец, извлёк оттуда белый пластиковый браслет. – Так у меня завалялся один, с того раза. Мог бы раньше спросить. Думаешь, я теперь ни на что не годен? – Тор как будто бы возмутился, но очень уж неубедительно: он и сам так думал.

– Отлично, – Локи похлопал его по плечу. – Подождем, пока стемнеет, и можно отправиться в лагерь. Разбирать и увозить платформу и всё остальное они собираются завтра.

– Зачем ждать? – Ванда сложила пальцы щепотью и вокруг них закурилась алая дымка. – Никто. Ничего. Не заметит.


	3. Всем по мировому господству

**3\. Всем по мировому господству**

– Вы верите Локи? – Стив, наконец, взял предложенную чашку чая.

– Не вполне, – сдержанно ответила Древняя. – Но думаю, что понимаю, что им движет.

Они сидели за чайным столиком на террасе, на крыше Санктум Санкторум, а вокруг ровным счётом ничего не происходило. Город застыл, как муха в янтаре: остановились машины, замерли люди на улицах и облака в небе. Вокруг запястья Древней обвился ажурный браслет из светящегося зелёного орнамента, она использовала глаз Агамотто и замкнула время в той секунде, из которой Локи прыгнул в Новый Асгард – за сутки до того момента, как Стиву предстояло отправиться со своей миссией. С его хрононавигатором. Переговоры были долгими и не отличались вежливостью. Если бы не Древняя, они как пить дать закончились бы дракой. Локи со всей искренностью закоренелого плута клялся, что единственное, чего он хочет – лично доставить в ещё не погибший Асгард эфир и неприкаянного Тора из будущего. А потом он отдаст камень разума, и даже вернёт тессеракт, принадлежащий этой реальности. На словах выходило довольно гладко и появлялся шанс, что две параллельные временные ветки, которые они ненароком создали, чтобы спасти свою, избегнут разрушительных последствий пришествия Таноса. Если бы это не был Локи, злокозненный брат Тора, который нёс хаос и разрушение всему, к чему прикасался. Пять лет назад Стив не особенно поверил безутешно скорбящему Тору, который рассказывал, что Локи изменился, пришёл за ним, чтобы спасти Асгард, отдал за него жизнь и умер, как герой. Не верил и сейчас, учитывая, что стоящий перед ним Локи был возмутительно живым и выглядел как неудачливый захватчик Нью-Йорка, даже со свежими ссадинами на лице. Древняя сказала, что за несколько минут в зеркальном измерении Локи прожил шесть лет – до самой своей смерти на асгардском звездолёте, но эти ее слова тоже ничего не меняли. Во-первых, Стив сомневался, что Локи, как он говорил, только сгоняет в Новый Асгард, заберёт Тора, раздобудет второй навигатор и вернётся, ни во что не вмешиваясь. Что-нибудь просто обязано будет пойти не так. Во-вторых, даже если паче чаяния обманщик из Асгарда не лжёт, даже если он ни во что не влипнет по дороге, абсолютно неизвестно, насколько это решение правильное. И есть ли вообще правильное решение после того, как от основного временного потока отпочковались несколько параллельных, а Танос похитил технологию пространственно-временного прыжка, усовершенствовал её и привел за собой сквозь квантовый тоннель военную мощь огромной силы. Стив (а он всегда старался быть честным с собой) вынужден был признать, что они сами, первыми придумали взломать время, чтобы исправить трагедию прошлого, и взваливать всю вину на Локи, хоть он и отпетый мерзавец, не вполне справедливо.

– Думаете, этого достаточно, чтобы позволить ему уйти с камнями бесконечности и хрононавигатором?

– Я отдала Брюсу Беннеру камень времени ровно по этой же причине. Я решила, что понимаю, что движет им и что двигало Стрэнджем, когда он принял своё решение. И все другие варианты развития событий показались мне ещё хуже.

– Но это Локи.

– Я приняла некоторые меры. При всех его разрушительных наклонностях он любит свою приёмную мать, и старшего брата тоже.

– Я бы не назвал то, что произошло в Нью-Йорке – любовью, – покачал головой Стив. Магия, которой Древняя скрепила эту сомнительную сделку, тоже не особенно его успокаивала.

– Любовь может принимать любую форму, – уклончиво ответила чародейка и переменила тему. – Мне доводилось путешествовать сквозь время и пространство, но это всегда было сложнейшей духовной практикой, овладение которой занимало столетия. И за эти столетия волшебник осознавал принципы пространственно-временного континуума, цену вмешательства, становился хладнокровным и мудрым. Мне тоже тяжело смириться, что благодаря вашей технологии любой взбалмошный мальчишка, а хуже того – безумный разрушитель миров может совершить прыжок сквозь время без всякой подготовки, просто надев браслет. На поводу у сиюминутных эмоций, амбиций, боли, гнева или просто из любопытства. Я недооценивала науку. А теперь мы все будем пожинать плоды.

– Спасти половину Вселенной от безумия Таноса – не амбиция и не сиюминутная эмоция!

– Конечно, нет. Я тоже поддалась чувствам, когда поддержала ваш план. Только теперь мы все в ответе сразу за несколько реальностей вместо одной. И остаётся надеяться, что пространственно-временной континуум выдержит серию вмешательств, а возникшая нестабильность временных потоков не приведёт к тому, что их поглотит Тёмным измерением.

– Я не отказываюсь от ответственности. Любой из нас будет готов прийти на помощь, если этой реальности будет угрожать опасность. Или любой другой.

– Я знаю, солдат, – Древняя поставила пустую чашку на столик. – Как и то, что ты думаешь о том, чтобы вернуться в то время, в котором родился, и совершить то, что не успел. Завоевать и сделать счастливой любимую женщину, спасти друга, сделать мир лучше.

– Я бы хотел. Больше всего на свете, но не думаю, что имею на это право. Мстители нужны в нашей реальности, особенно теперь, когда Тони и Нат больше нет, а Тор уйдёт с Локи.

– Знаешь, я тоже не думала, что у меня есть право уйти. И когда появится Стрэндж, а он придёт в Камар-Тадж через год, я подумаю, что он никогда не сможет стать Хранителем камня времени и Верховным чародеем. Что он высокомерный, недалёкий, невежественный и у него отвратительное чувство юмора. Нам свойственно переоценивать себя и считать незаменимыми, но мир не рухнет лишь оттого, что нас в нём не будет. Ты тоже можешь доверить свою ношу, как я доверю свою.

– Но это очень эгоистично.

– А разве нашей целью, как Мстителей, так и Верховных чародеев, не были защита и благополучие мира? А разве ты сам не его часть и не заслуживаешь немного того, что нужно тебе самому, а не твоему чувству долга? И нужен ли герой, который ощущает себя живущим чужой жизнью в чужое время и всегда несёт в душе боль, что оставил своё время и своих близких в беде? Неужто на Земле некому больше стать Капитаном Америкой? Я вот безоговорочно верю в будущее мира, в котором есть Стивен Стрэндж.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она щёлкнула пальцами и разорвала застывшую секунду. Стиву осталось только догадываться, к чему было это странное чаепитие продолжительностью в один затянувшийся миг. Он почти не удивился, когда в гостиной Санктум Санкторум появились трое вместо двоих. Ванда Максимофф, всё в том же коротком чёрном платье и пальто, какие она носила на похоронах Старка, с припухшими синими кругами под глазами, огляделась и впилась в него тяжёлым, пронзительным взглядом. Тор переминался с ноги на ногу: ему было очень неловко, и он хотел бы стать совсем незаметным. Локи же, наоборот, выступил вперёд, заносчиво вздёрнув подбородок, словно считал себя победителем. Отвратный тип, Стив снова себя выругал за то, что пошёл на сделку с ним и со своей совестью.

– Что-то пошло не так? – спросил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть неприязнь.

– Как посмотреть, – ушёл от ответа Локи с двусмысленной, хищной улыбкой.

– Не так, как ты хотел, – вмешалась в разговор Ванда и сделала шаг навстречу Стиву. – Я всё узнала. Не ожидала, что ты решил всё бросить и удрать в сороковые.

– Что? Это была минутная слабость, я ничего ещё не решил, – этими словами он скорее выдал себя, чем оправдался, но Стив никогда не умел врать.

– Но всё-таки была, и благообразный старичок, явившийся благословить своих друзей после долгой жизни на личной ветке мирового древа не плод моего воображения, – Локи расплылся в широкой улыбке, совершенно издевательской.

Ванда изменилась в лице и медленно переводила взгляд с него на Стива, в глазах полыхнули огоньки, а из пальцев вырвались язычки красного пламени. Она готовилась к телепатической атаке.

– Что ты натворил? – Стив одним прыжком настиг Локи, желая немедленно стереть самодовольную гримасу с его лица, но Тор блокировал его удар, вклинившись между ними. Ещё не возвращённый в Асгард Мьёлльнир привычно влетел ему в руку.

– Не нужно, Стив, – спокойно попросил Тор. – Мы не драться пришли.

– Локи явился постаревшим тобой, Стив, – объяснила Ванда, выражение её лица сделалось непроницаемым, но алая дымка у ладоней погасла. Должно быть, успела прочитать и увидеть всё, что хотела.

– Я уже сказал, это была минутная слабость, Ванда. Я увидел Пегги и подумал, что бы было, если бы я не замёрз, а у нас всё сложилось. Знаешь, каково это, встретить любовь всей своей жизни, назначить ей свидание, а потом очнуться и обнаружить, что прошло семьдесят лет? Но я всё равно не поступил бы так, – увидев недоверие во всем её облике, Стив добавил, – точнее, думаю, что не поступил бы.

– Нет, я не знаю, что значит исчезнуть на семьдесят лет, меня не было всего пять. А перед этим я убила любимого своими руками, но это оказалось напрасно, и его ещё раз убили, прямо на моих глазах. И во всех ваших хрононалётах и хитроумных планах не нашлось места тому плану, который спас бы Вижена. Поэтому я поступлю. Именно так. Отправлюсь хоть в прошлое, хоть к чёрту на рога. Я готова на всё, чтобы его вернуть.

– У неё, кстати, не самая плохая идея, – их перепалка доставляла Локи очевидное удовольствие. Свою последнюю проделку – явиться для кражи хрононавигатора и частиц в образе постаревшего Капитана Америки, выбравшего другую жизнь, подальше от полуразрушенной Земли, он явно находил удачной. Стив снова подумал, что не должен был позволить ему и Древней уговорить себя, знал же, что Локи непременно выкинет что-нибудь гнусное.

– Ты ведь не можешь отдать камень разума Гидре, – продолжила Ванда. – Я это чувствую. Но боишься, что тогда Штрукер не проведёт свой эксперимент и в этом мире не будет меня. Так вот, я остаюсь здесь. Возьму камень, найду Тони и Брюса, расскажу им про Альтрона, покажу разрушенную Заковию. И мы создадим Вижена вместе.

– Искать недолго. Наверняка они сейчас рвут на себе волосы в Башне из-за того, что я сбежал, – ввернул Локи.

– И не забудь сказать Тору, то есть мне, что его надо молотом приложить. Может, и вправду стоит попробовать? Раз уж мы всё это устроили, Стив? – сказал Тор, хранивший молчание до этого момента.

Тот чувствовал себя очень неуютно, почти припёртым к стенке. Он бросил взгляд на Древнюю и увидел, что она замерла в позе медитации, фигуру окутывает дрожащее зелёное свечение из раскрытого глаза Агамотто, а вокруг обоих запястий быстро движутся узорчатые изумрудные браслеты.

– С вами всё в порядке? – он подошёл ближе, но чародейка не ответила, а её глаза были закрыты.  
– Та самая леди из кельтов? Хранительница времени? – Ванда снова выпустила из пальцев струйки красного дыма. – Я не могу её прочитать.

– И не сможешь, – Древняя открыла глаза, развернула ладони, заставив браслеты исчезнуть, а амулет – закрыться. – Я ускорила время. И посмотрела возможные варианты будущего.

– И что вы увидели? Один шанс из четырнадцати миллионов для меня и для него? Я готова рискнуть.

– Для вас даже больше. И для этой реальности всё может сложиться лучше, чем для вашей, а вот угрозы для всего пространственно-временного континуума растут. И я не могу их увидеть. Камень не может.

– Вы меня всё равно не остановите, – глаза Ванды полыхнули алым, она сложила ладони, готовая в любой момент нанести псионический удар. – Отдай мне камень, – она развернулась к Локи.

– Я тебе уже объяснял, что не могу. Впрочем, разбирайтесь сами. Я выполню свою часть сделки и верну камень разума из этой реальности в обмен на эфир, взятый в Асгарде. Кстати, Капитан, мне очень интересно, как именно ты собирался вновь поместить его в Джейн Фостер, он же у тебя в кристаллической форме? Заставил бы проглотить? Или… – заканчивать свою мысль Локи не стал, только многозначительно хмыкнул.

– Заткнись, – Тор рявкнул на него, но почти беззлобно, скорее по привычке.

Стив молчал с мрачным выражением лица. Слова Локи уже не имели для него никакого значения. Его мысли занимало другое: если в две тысячи двадцать третьем вместо него появился состарившийся Локи, значит, он не вернулся. Возможно, никогда.

Древняя внимательно смотрела на них, потом протянула руку, в которой сверкнул красный кристалл.

– Тессеракт ты тоже обещал вернуть.

– Верну, я не хочу ни разбалансировать реальность, в которую мы отправляемся, лишним камнем бесконечности, ни ставить под угрозу эту. Мне ещё жить. В обеих. Я отправлю сюда себя из темницы Асгарда, вдвоём нам будет тесно, а здесь без меня – скучно. Камень мне пригодится, – пожал плечами Локи и тут же добавил: – Мы не говорили, как именно это произойдёт, а ты всё равно не хочешь оставлять у себя сразу пару. Кстати, Ванда… Раз уж ты всё равно собралась к Мстителям, не сочти за труд, предупреди моего брата. А то у него есть привычка засветить молотом вместо того, чтобы выслушать. С удовольствием бы посмотрел, как вы здесь передерётесь, но у нас масса дел.

И раньше, чем кто-то успел опомниться, он разжал кулак с камнем разума, другой рукой сцапал эфир, и они с Тором исчезли, активировав хрононавигаторы.

Прозрачный кристалл с золотыми крапинками внутри повис в воздухе, Древняя как будто замешкалась, но на самом деле камень обволокло багровым туманом. Ванда крепко удерживала его в одной точке, впрочем, не делая попыток притянуть к себе. Пока, потому что вид у неё был более чем решительный.

– Отдайте его мне, – с нажимом повторила она. – Я не вернусь туда, я потеряла всё, что у меня было. Дайте мне шанс спасти мою страну, моего брата, Вижена. Мы не совершим тех ошибок, из-за которых Танос победил в нашей реальности. Это лучше, чем отдать его Гидре, Стив.

– Ты очень сильная, – Древняя смотрела так, словно видела её насквозь, не препятствуя удерживать камень. – Но тобой владеют эмоции. Я понимаю твоё желание убежать и начать всё с начала, ты в нём не одинока. Только что же будет с той реальностью? Верховный чародей не должен вмешиваться, но я опасаюсь, что это вызовет турбулентность пространственно-временного потока.

– Уже вызвало, если смотреть правде в глаза. Ни в одной ветке не вышло сделать так, как будто камни вовсе не исчезали. А что до нашей реальности, так вы же сами говорили, что спокойны за мир, в котором есть Стивен Стрэндж? – Стив, наконец, принял решение, которое нельзя было назвать правильным, скорее, оно было наименее неправильным из всех. – Я согласен и верю, что ты справишься, – он повернулся к Ванде. – А в нашей реальности осталось много отличных ребят, и появятся новые, я не сомневаюсь. А я, – закончил он со вздохом, – я возвращаюсь.

– Ты не хочешь этого, Стив. Твоё сердце осталось там, с Пегги, но ты считаешь, что должен поступить именно так. Но ты не должен, всё это ужасно глупо и несправедливо, – Ванда сжала кулаки. – Ты сделал для той реальности всё, что мог. Но она не стала твоей. Ты вернул камни, и, может, всё вышло неидеально, но никто другой лучше не сделал бы.

Она замолчала, но в глубине глаз снова сверкнули алые огоньки. И с потрясающей живостью перед глазами Стива пронеслись картины – те, что он бережно хранил, как самые дорогие воспоминания, и те, которые он с удовольствием вычеркнул бы из памяти, и даже несколько таких, каких он никогда не видел. Его последний разговор с Пегги перед падением самолёта, захваченный Гидрой Баки, убийство Говарда и Марии Старк, всё, что произошло с миром, в котором слишком долго не было Капитана Америки. Гипноз Ванды пробрался в самые дальние уголки души, коснулся самых болезненных точек и тут же дал надежду, отказаться от которой было выше человеческих сил. И сверхчеловеческих тоже. Несколько бесконечно долгих, хотя в ход времени никто не вмешивался, секунд он принимал решение. Потом подошёл к Ванде, и крепко обнял её.

– Удачи тебе. Береги здесь всё. Спасибо вам, – он повернулся к Древней. – И прощайте, – он настроил хрононавигатор на день своего сорвавшегося свидания.

– У меня, у нас всё получится. Будь счастлив, – Ванда улыбнулась тепло и мягко. – Ребята поймут, точнее они уже поняли.

Стив исчез, и женщины, юная и бесконечно зрелая, остались на террасе вдвоём.

Древняя медленно кивнула Ванде и позволила притянуть к себе камень разума.

– Будь осторожна. И с ним, и со своим даром. Ты очень могущественна, но совсем не подготовлена. Тебе не хватает сдержанности и глубины восприятия.

– Научите меня, – вдруг попросила Ванда. – Это, – она выпустила из пальцев алую дымку, – случилось внезапно. Не знаю, была ли я готова.

Древняя покачала головой.

– Не могу. Хотела бы, но не могу. У тебя доброе сердце. И если ты научишься терпению, то научишься и справляться со своей силой. Удачи тебе. Если ты сейчас отправишься в Башню Старка, то найдёшь там своих друзей.

– Спасибо. И вам… Всего наилучшего, – с этими словами Ванда поспешно покинула Санктум Санкторум.

– Мне нужно увидеть мистера Старка, – сказала она в глазок камеры, в вестибюле жилого этажа башни Страка. Будущей башни Мстителей.

– Сожалею, но мистер Старк очень занят и никого не принимает, – ответил ей голос, знакомый и родной до боли в сердце. – Если хотите, я запишу для него сообщение.

– Здравствуй, любимый, – прошептала Ванда едва слышно, на глаза навернулись слезы. И добавила, уже громко: – Я уверена, для меня он сделает исключение. Меня зовут Ванда, мы с ним должны были познакомиться через три года, но у меня срочные новости. О скипетре, который только что украли.

***

В этот день будущее Асгарда сошло с предначертанного пути, и такого не могла предсказать ни одна вельва.

– Не отходи от матери ни на шаг, – коротко бросил Локи, когда квантовый прыжок перенёс их в бесконечную анфиладу залов асгардского дворца. – Я – в подземелье. И, кстати, не знаю, кого из вас выберет Мьёлльнир. Смотрите, не поубивайте друг друга из-за него.

– Вы тоже не поубивайте друг друга из-за чего-нибудь, – улыбка у Тора вышла совсем жалкая. Он пытался держаться, но лицо исказила страдальческая гримаса. – Я… Я не справлюсь. Давай лучше предупредим того, другого меня. Я тогда опоздал буквально на мгновение, а она… – он часто заморгал влажными глазами.

– Хватит самобичевания, возьми себя в руки. Вот уж не думал, что буду скучать без твоего назойливого оптимизма. У нас нет времени, меня он, то есть ты, слушать не будет и покалечит раньше, чем я объясню, что не сбежал из темницы. А ты сам сейчас с трудом складываешь слова. Поэтому иди к маме и сделай то, чего не смог в прошлый раз. Махать кулаками у тебя всегда получалось лучше, чем убеждать.

Пока он говорил, Тор несколько раз энергично кивнул головой. Он очень старался собраться с духом и больше ничего не испортить, но руки предательски тряслись.

– А ты?

– Нужно избавиться от тессеракта как можно быстрее. Сегодня схождение и два камня пространства, в одно время и в одном месте, могут разорвать границы между мирами и нарушить равновесие.

– Хорошо… Только, Локи… Наложи на меня иллюзию. Не к добру, если все узнают, что нас двое.

– Всю жизнь ждал, что ты об этом попросишь, – пробормотал Локи себе под нос, щёлкнул пальцами, и на месте Тора оказался тучный бородатый эйнхерий в полном боевом доспехе. – Кстати, дай-ка мне вот это, – он снял с запястья Тора хрононавигатор. – На случай, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Что именно может пойти не так, и почему тогда окажется недостаточно его собственного устройства, Локи не объяснил, поспешно скрывшись в тени длинного коридора, ведущего к лестнице вниз. Тор слишком поздно сообразил, что коварный братец таким образом отрезал ему всякий путь к отступлению.

Убить Проклятого оказалось непросто, он был могучим воином, порождением самой тьмы. Они сошлись в изнурительном поединке. Неутомимый и беспощадный, Проклятый осыпал его градом ударов, Тору же приходилось больше защищаться, проклиная непривычное копьё, а ещё изо всех сил удерживать внутри силу молний, чтобы не выдать себя. Он держался в глухой обороне, отрезая Проклятому любую возможность приблизиться к Фригг, пока не явились он сам, ещё не обессилевший от невзгод и пьянства, и Всеотец с подмогой. Обнаружив, что эфира в Джейн Фостер больше нет, Малекит сначала растерялся, потом отчаялся, и воины Асгарда с Одином во главе смогли с ним совладать. Крики битвы, лязг и звон оружия ещё доносились издалека, эйнхерии теснили отступающих тёмных эльфов, а смертоносные цепи молний настигали их повсюду. Тор не стал пытаться удержать Мьёлльнир, когда его призвал другой владелец. Законный.

Малекит пал, сражённый Гунгниром, а вместе со своим хозяином развеялся и Проклятый.

Убедившись, что ни матери, ни Джейн опасность более не угрожает, Тор попытался улизнуть незамеченным. Если подумать, а до этого момента у него не было ни времени, ни сил это сделать, план Локи не так уж хорош и безопасен, а ещё это нечестно по отношению к нему самому из этой ветки реальности. И к Джейн Фостер тоже. Он свернул было в пустынную открытую аркаду, как Локи будто из-под земли вырос и преградил ему дорогу. Секунду Тор соображал, какой именно Локи перед ним.

– Что уставился как на призрака? Это я, а лишний тессеракт уже отбыл по назначению. Надеюсь, – Локи провёл ладонью совсем близко от лица фальшивого эйнхерия и развеял иллюзию. Тор заметил на пальцах следы крови.

– Что с тобой? – он внимательно оглядел брата с ног до головы. На левом боку у того расплылось бурое пятно. – Кто это тебя?

– Я, кто же ещё, – хмыкнул Локи. – Я уже забыл, каким безмозглым и вспыльчивым засранцем сделался после года в этой проклятой стеклянной клетке. Пустяк, царапина. Пойдём, поговорим с мамой, пока Всеотец занят военным подвигом и государственными делами. Не хочу, чтобы он снова упрятал меня в темницу.

– Ты… Иди один, Локи. Я тут подумал, что соединять нас вместе не нужно. Это несправедливо по отношению к нему, и к Джейн тоже. Может, у него… у них всё сложится. Я лучше поселюсь где-нибудь неподалёку, инкогнито.

– Что ты несёшь, Тор? Уже надрался? Когда успел?

– Я трезв, как давно уже не был. И наконец-то сделал что-то по-настоящему важное. И не испортил. Тебе спасибо, но я не могу так поступить.

– Так, стой, – Локи помотал головой, как будто хотел вытряхнуть из неё только что услышанное. – И что ты собираешься делать? Если быть наследным принцем тебе больше не по нраву?

– Не знаю, Локи. Может, на военную службу поступлю со временем. Буду служить Асгарду, сколько смогу. Принца из меня всё равно не вышло, да и мы оба знаем, что я вовсе не перворожденный.

– Это я подзабыл. Признаю, тебе Всеотец всю жизнь лгал куда изощреннее, чем мне, хоть ты и родной. Даже здесь ты умудрился меня обскакать, – Локи усмехнулся и развёл руками.

– Я на него не в обиде.

– Счастлив слышать, но всё-таки давай вернёмся к тебе. Как ты собрался это устроить? Чтобы никто не догадался, ни родители, ни Хеймдалль? И ни разу не проболтаешься на попойке ни Фандралу, ни Вольштаггу, ни леди Сиф? Брось, даже мне такого не провернуть.

Тор упрямо насупил брови и только собрался отрезать, что всё уже решил, как раздались быстро приближающиеся шаги.

– Моя царица, – по аркаде мимо них пробежал стражник. – Принц Локи сбежал из темницы.

– Я знаю, – Фригг нисколько не удивилась. – Спасибо, Трюггви. Не тратьте время на его поиски, займитесь остальными, – Она появилась в конце аркады, всё в том же бирюзовом с золотом наряде, безупречно-изысканная и прекрасная, как будто не участвовала всего полчаса назад в поединке с могущественным тёмным эльфом. – Царю я скажу сама, – добавила она к нескрываемому облегчению стражника.

Тор вжался в стену и потянул Локи за собой, прикрыв ему рот рукой. Тот щёлкнул пальцами, по привычке накладывая иллюзию, которая не могла обмануть лучшую волшебницу Асгарда, его мать и наставницу. Убедившись, что стражник убежал на поиски остальных узников, Фригг остановилась, скрестив на груди руки, и строго позвала:

– Локи, иди сюда немедленно. Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Тот высвободился из хватки Тора и облокотился на стену, страдальчески закатив глаза:

– Идём, это бесполезно.

– Ты иди. Она тебя зовёт, – Тор с силой вытолкнул его из-под арки, и, воспользовавшись секундной заминкой, бросился бежать в противоположном направлении. Локи чуть было не кинулся вдогонку, но Фригг остановила его:

– Нам нужно поговорить, Локи. Сейчас же.

***

– Ты не тот Локи, который сбежал из темницы – мягко сказала Фригг, разомкнув объятия. Она положила ладони ему на лицо, ласково обвела скулы, как будто впитывая глазами и пальцами всё, чем он жил, что думал, что чувствовал. С тихим вздохом облегчения Локи открылся ей, допуская в свой разум. Так было гораздо легче, чем объяснять словами.

– Мальчики мои, что же вы наделали. Это твоя идея, верно? – во взгляде Фригг были и гордость, и нежность, и сожаление – совсем немного.

– Отличная идея.

– Безрассудная. Я сегодня уже говорила твоему брату, что моё будущее спасать не нужно, а ему стоит заняться своим. Он тебе не сказал?

– Упоминал что-то, – Локи пожал плечами, и во всём его облике не было и следа раскаяния. – Какая разница. Я не мог этого допустить, и пусть лучше ты на меня разозлишься, чем погибнешь. Насколько я помню, после этого всё в Асгарде пошло наперекосяк.

Локи отстранился и предложил ей руку. Фригг оперлась на неё, они вместе свернули из аркады и прошли через покои царицы Асгарда во внутренний дворик. В центре бил фонтан, и брызги воды сверкали на солнце россыпью мелких бриллиантов. От мраморной чаши фонтана по кругу расходились засыпанные разноцветным гравием дорожки. Здесь Фригг выращивала цветы, и их красота и волшебная сила были среди асов легендой. Звуки битвы вдалеке уже стихли, и воздух был наполнен стрекотанием цикад и пением птиц.

– И ты решил, что можно перекроить будущее по своему вкусу? Ты капризный ребёнок, Локи.

– Мне кажется, в этот конкретный день я преданный сын и хороший брат, – возразил он с довольной улыбкой.

– И дальновидный волшебник?

– Это даже не колдовство, это штучки смертных. Если им можно взламывать время ради Мидгарда, чтобы вернуть погибших смертных, почему я не могу сделать то же самое ради Асгарда?

– И своей семьи, – добавила Фригг с мимолётной, понимающей улыбкой. – Я люблю тебя и горжусь тобой, но как можно совершенно не думать о последствиях?

– О последствиях? Что может быть хуже Асгарда, превратившегося в прах и пепел? А Тор? Ты же видела, что с ним стало? Не для этого я погиб на проклятом звездолёте. Знаешь, до сих пор не верю, что действительно погиб, хотя видел своими глазами и чувствовал на собственной шее, – Локи несколько нервным жестом провёл от ключицы до уха, словно убеждаясь, что по-прежнему цел.

– Ты не погиб, и теперь, судя по всему, твоя смерть будет другой, – Фригг сжала его ладонь в своей. – А Тор очень сильный и справился бы, пять лет чёрной меланхолии не такой уж долгий срок для аса. Ваш отец, когда заточил Хелу, был в отчаянии несколько десятилетий.

– Ты знаешь? – Локи заглянул в кажущееся безмятежным лицо матери.

– Конечно. Всегда знала и помогала ему. Мы разделили всё. Не только радости и горести, но и постыдные тайны. Это и есть любовь, Локи.

– А потом, когда ты… оставила нас, он просто не справился с ней один, – догадался Локи и поморщился, словно от внезапной горечи во рту. – Он был рад уйти из Асгарда и даже не сопротивлялся, когда я пришёл требовать виру за твою смерть и своё заточение.

– Это было жестоко и несправедливо, Локи, но ты не мог наказать Одина сильнее, чем он сам наказал себя, – голос матери звучал мелодичными переливами, но Локи остро чувствовал, сколько невысказанного горя скрывает это спокойствие. Его захлестнуло волной любви и сострадания к матери, а ещё вины – за то, чего он ещё не совершил в этой реальности. В этот момент он готов был поклясться, что не совершит.

– Мне не придётся его наказывать. Ты жива, вы и дальше будете сдерживать эту безумную ведьму. Бедняга Тор, после стольких лет узнать, что он вовсе не перворожденный, – он почти сочувствовал старшему брату. Почти.

– Не нужно злорадства, Локи, – Фригг по-прежнему знала о нём больше, чем хотелось бы. – А что до Хелы – даже вдвоём мы не сможем усмирить её навечно. Я сотни лет вижу грядущее падение Асгарда в череде малозаметных случайностей, подготовленных всем ходом событий, и живу с этим, – она улыбнулась печальной, обреченной улыбкой. – Но, возможно, теперь мы с отцом сможем принять эту битву сами, не взваливая её на плечи сыновей. Если только искаженная вашими прыжками реальность не отомстит нам угрозой ещё более страшной, – неожиданно закончила Фригг, и хотя её голос по-прежнему оставался ровным, по спине Локи пробежали ледяные мурашки. – Я бы предпочла, чтобы вы двое вернулись на свои места.

– Невозможно, – Локи покачал головой и развёл руками с притворным сожалением. – Я уже уничтожил проклятый браслет. Развеял до молекул. Но на своё место я отправил того, которого выпустил из темницы. Второй навигатор разрушится незадолго после прыжка в нужную точку, если, конечно, он не успеет снять заклятие. Каким всё-таки вздорным и неблагодарным идиотом я был, – он скосил глаза на бок, где ещё зудел заживающий рубец. – А Тору на своём месте делать нечего.

– Это он сам так решил? – проницательный взгляд матери заставил Локи смутиться и начать внимательно разглядывать лососей, играющих в чаше фонтана. Он подавил желание обратиться одним из них и нырнуть в прохладную воду.

– Ну… Я привёл его сюда не на цепи, клянусь.

– Ты воспользовался его смятением и чувством вины – перед тобой и передо мной тоже.

– Ты ему сказала, что он неудачник, – парировал Локи, напустив на себя невинный вид. – Он ужасно расстроился и решил доказать, что ты ошибаешься.

– Локи! – строго начала Фригг, но глаза ее смеялись. – Как это похоже на тебя: задурить брату голову, сделать всё по-своему и признаться матери только тогда, когда ничего уже не исправить. Что ты намерен делать дальше?

– Ты поговоришь со Всеотцом? И с Тором из этого времени? Меня ни один, ни другой слушать не станут.

– И что я, по-твоему, должна им сказать?

– Всеотцу – что я искупил свои преступления и нам следует забыть распри, чтобы сохранить Асгард, – уверенно начал Локи. Это была самая простая часть. – А Тора предупредить, что будущее готовит ему массу отвратительных сюрпризов, начиная с того, что смертная девка его бросит…

– Выбирай выражения, Локи! Я всё ещё твоя мать.

– Прости. Но из песни слова не выкинешь. Что Асгард падёт, он проиграет все битвы, потеряет всё, и меня тоже, и чтобы этого избежать, ему нужно соединиться со своей личностью из будущего, это единственный шанс, – выпалил он с отчаянной мольбой в голосе. – Они одна и та же сущность, и ты можешь, я знаю. Я помню.

– Вот что ты задумал, – Фригг покачала головой. В глазах читалось сожаление, но черты лица оставались непреклонными. Многомудрая царица Асгарда, волшебница и воительница. – И почему ты вообразил, что я пойду у тебя на поводу в этом безумии?  
– Надеялся тебя убедить, что так будет лучше для всех.

– Точнее, хотел получить в своё полное распоряжение переделанного под твои желания и бесконечно обязанного тебе брата. И благодарный Асгард в придачу.

– Зачем ты так?

– Я вижу тебя насквозь, Локи. Какая будет твоя следующая просьба? Убедить отца объявить наследником тебя? – Она глядела на младшего сына пристально и долго, и Локи чувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчишкой, чья проделка оказалась вовсе не безобидной. – Тор отчаялся, он разочарован и утратил веру в себя, раз пошёл за тобой, как бычок на привязи. Не удивлюсь, если он откажется от любых притязаний на трон.

– Ну, второй-то по-прежнему непрошибаемо самоуверен, – возразил Локи. – Настолько, что хватит на двоих.

– После всего, что он проживёт в воспоминаниях несвершившегося будущего? Нет, Локи. Не моими руками. Даже если они, а не ты будут просить меня об этом.

– Я так и думал, – согласился Локи с притворной покорностью. – Придётся самому. Или вы с отцом запрёте меня в подземелье за то, что я посмел спасти тебя? Я приму, но вот тот, другой Тор может посчитать, что это отвратительно несправедливо. Его вы убьете, чтобы не смущал и не позорил царскую фамилию? Вам не впервой избавляться от детей, не соответствующих высшим ожиданиям, и хранить постыдные тайны.

Кровь прилила к лицу Фригг, спокойствие как рукой сняло. Она хлестнула Локи по щеке, несильно, но больно. Он не уклонился и даже не поморщился, только растянул губы в улыбку-оскал, которая всегда служила ему защитной маской.

– Мама, Локи… он сбежал из темницы и напал на отца, – перемахнув через каменную ограду с молотом наперевес, Тор бросился к Фригг. – Ты?! – Мьёлльнир просвистел прямо над головой Локи, он едва успел пригнуться.

– Тор, не нужно, – Фригг вытянула руку вперёд в протестующем жесте и встала между ними. – Что ты сказал? Что с отцом?

– Кажется, он заснул. Сном Одина. Но я же видел…

– Это был не я, клянусь, – торопливо заявил Локи, поднимая раскрытые ладони в примирительном жесте. Тор метнул на него полный недоверия и неприязни взгляд.

– Я видел тебя своими глазами, мерзкий обманщик! – взревел он, снова поднимая молот. Из синих глаз почти летели искры.

– Не здесь, – потребовала Фригг. – Пойдём к отцу, Тор, я всё тебе объясню. Твой брат никуда не денется, и это действительно несколько не то, что ты подумал, – она взяла старшего сына за локоть.

– Он давно перестал быть мне братом, – взвился Тор.

– Идиот, – прошептал Локи ему вслед, провожая взглядом две удаляющиеся фигуры. Впрочем, он не был уверен, кого из асгардских принцев этой реальности сейчас имеет в виду. Обоих.

***

Своего Тора, привезенного из две тысячи двадцать третьего года, Локи после недолгих поисков обнаружил в увитом плющом доходном доме у самого берега, в некотором отдалении от королевского дворца. Квартира над таверной «Пьяный чибис» была достаточно удобной и просторной, чтобы сойти за жилище дворянина средней руки или эйнхерия офицерского звания, но при этом заурядной, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Когда наследный принц со свитой хотели повеселиться неузнанными, они устраивали попойки здесь. Это место по-прежнему принадлежало разудалой, золотой асгардской юности, такой далёкой, почти нереальной.

– Здорово, что я заплатил сразу за тысячу лет аренды, – похвалился Тор. Он полулежал на широком диване в гостиной, вытянув ноги на медвежью шкуру. Перед ним стояло три бочонка с выдержанным мёдом, а на столе – целый кабан на серебряном блюде. Правда, к приходу Локи Тор успел его ополовинить.

– Да, было время, когда ты был умнее, – согласился было Локи, потом вспомнил о Мьёлльнире, пущенном прямо ему в грудь совсем недавно, и покачал головой. – Нет, беру свои слова обратно. Не был. А если сюда заявишься другой ты или Фандрал, обвешанный срамными девками?

– Я престал сюда ходить, когда встретил Джейн, – серьёзно объяснил Тор и кивнул в сторону накрытого стола. – Отличное мясо.

– Особенно после мидгардских помоев, которыми ты травился пять лет. Я бы приказал казнить каждого пройдоху повара, называвшего это едой, – не преминул заметить Локи, устроился за стол и придвинул блюдо. Он зверски проголодался.

– Что тебе сказала мама? – этот Тор никак, ни за что не поддавался на подначки и не желал с ним браниться. Это было одновременно и обидно, и странно. Что делать с таким Тором, Локи не знал. Лучше бы в драку полез.

– Что мы натворили дел, и спасибо, конечно, что спасли, но не пошли бы мы туда, откуда пришли, потому что это всё неправильно.

– Она права. Я тоже об этом весь день думаю. Не понимаю, как ты меня уговорил.

– Не начинай. Больше одной воспитательной беседы в день мне не выдержать, – Локи впился зубами в уже остывшую, но все равно отменную кабанью ногу.

– Она отвергла твой план, – продолжил Тор, и это был вовсе не вопрос. – Я знал.

– Ну… Мы не договорили, – пожал плечами Локи. – Ты влетел как бешеный тайфун, размахивал молотом и порывался меня прибить. Отвратительно, конечно, но всё лучше, чем уныние, – он бросил на Тора красноречивый взгляд.

– Ну, он… я же думаю, что ты сбежал из темницы, и ты действительно сбежал.

– Не я, – уточнил Локи с тонкой улыбкой. – Но ты не из-за этого взбесился.

– А из-за чего тогда?

– Я напал на Всеотца и, кажется, тяжело его ранил отравленным кинжалом. Он погрузился в сон, – Локи невозмутимо пожал плечами и откусил ещё мяса.

– Что?! – взревел Тор, глаза заволокло сиянием молний, и Локи, наконец, увидел тень его прежнего. – Будь ты проклят, – он резко поднялся и толкнул стол так, что он опрокинулся с грохотом, серебряное блюдо полетело на пол. Локи едва успел отскочить, и на всякий случай принял боевую стойку, выбросив вперёд ледяные кинжалы.

– Лжец! – В руку Тора влетела гром-секира, тело оделось в доспех, по нему пробежали грозовые разряды. – Всё это ради того, чтобы снова занять трон!

– Да уймись ты, это был не я. То есть, в широком смысле, конечно, я, только другой, – Локи на всякий случай попятился назад, уже неуверенный, что брат в ярости нравится ему больше брата в депрессии.

– В широком смысле? – свирепо повторил Тор, наступая. На кончиках его пальцев потрескивали маленькие молнии. – Не очень-то ты старался направить себя на верный путь. Ты подговорил его на это?

– Думаешь, это требовалось – после того, как я отсидел год в тюрьме? – Локи взглянул на Тора едва ли не с жалостью и сделал ещё пару шагов назад, пока не упёрся спиной в стену. – Наоборот, я объяснил, что некоторых глупостей лучше не делать. Даже если очень хочется.

– Прямо этими словами? – Тор припёр его к стенке, многозначительно взвесив в руке Гром-секиру. – Ты же всегда всё делаешь назло.

– Ну… Не себе же назло, – слабо возразил Локи и поднырнул Тору под руку, а тот всё-таки потерял былую ловкость и не успел его перехватить.

– И себе тоже, – мрачно подытожил Тор, но ярость из его тона ушла. – И что теперь, умник?

– Не знаю, – признался Локи с явно истеричными нотками в голосе. – Не знаю. Доволен? – он устало опустился на диван и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Он… Ты хоть убрался в две тысячи двенадцатый вместе с тессерактом или придётся ловить по всему Асгарду?

– Надеюсь, что да. Я слышал, как ты, то есть другой ты, говорил матери, что у него, у другого меня, было что-то на запястье, и оно превратилось в белую броню перед тем, как он исчез.

Тор вздохнул и грузно опустился рядом:

– Что с отцом?

– Спит, мама воркует рядом, – Локи пожал плечами, словно дело вовсе не стоило внимания. – Мне, кстати, тоже не помешало бы.

– Чего? – не понял Тор.

– Поспать. Я чертовски устал думать за всех разом и у меня были очень тяжёлые… Три дня или шесть лет, как посмотреть. Поэтому если ты передумал меня бить, то я пойду вздремну.

– Сейчас? – Тор недоверчиво на него посмотрел. – И сможешь?

– А что ты предлагаешь? И мама, и ты решительно отвергли мой план, а другого у меня пока нет. Если я ещё раз сунусь во дворец, ты будешь долго гоняться за мной с молотом, да и зачем? С эльфами мы разобрались, мама меня уже отругала, – Локи загибал пальцы по очереди. – Бдеть у постели Всеотца я не хочу. Иди к ним, если хочешь. Может, тебе удастся достучаться до собственной дурной башки и объяснить, что происходит.

– Не сомневаюсь, мы бы поняли друг друга.

Локи сбросил камзол, стянул сапоги и потянулся, разминая плечи.

– Заодно выясните, что сильнее, Мьёлльнир или твоя новая игрушка, – он взглянул на Тора с подстрекающим блеском в глазах. У того на лице отразилось смятение. Он разрывался между желанием оказаться рядом с родителями и своим недавним решением. Локи рассудил, что если немного подождать, то всё, чего он желал, может сбыться само собой. Тор, даже такой, отчаявшийся, съедаемый муками совести и потерянный, просто не сможет оставаться в стороне, ни во что не вмешиваясь.

– Я могу спать долго. Я без сил. Совсем, – предупредил Локи как можно более непринужденно.

– Подожди, а где эфир? – вспомнил Тор. – И что с Джейн? Он не вселится в неё больше?

Он прошёлся по гостиной, с видом не только задумчивым, но и деятельным, и теперь Локи готов был биться об заклад на всё, что у него было, что братец не усидит взаперти.

– Матери отдал, – он соврал, не моргнув глазом. – Постарайся не загадить тут всё, пока я сплю. Если проснусь среди горы заплесневелых объедков, пеняй на себя, – пригрозил Локи напоследок и скрылся в одной из спален.

***

Локи сквозь сон почувствовал, как чья-то сильная рука небольно сжала плечо. Он рефлекторно выбросил ледяной кинжал даже раньше, чем открыл глаза, но Тор играючи блокировал удар, перехватил его запястье и слегка вывернул, заставив разжать пальцы. Он навис над Локи, не давая двинуться и вперив пронзительно-синий взгляд. Обоих глаз. На красивом мужественном лице ещё не было разрушительных следов обжорства и пьянства, а открытый доспех демонстрировал убедительные бугры литых мышц.

– Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? – спросил Локи хриплым спросонья голосом и несколько раз зажмурился, прогоняя остатки сна.

– Ты уже месяц спишь, – сообщил Тор, по-прежнему не отпуская его.

– Я пропустил что-то важное? – Локи немного приподнялся на локтях и склонил голову набок. По тону Тора совершенно невозможно было понять, чего от него ждать дальше, а спрашивать Локи не хотелось. – И, может быть, слезешь уже с меня?

– Мама беспокоится, – Тор отодвинулся и уселся на кровати рядом. – Она считает, что это из-за эфира, он, даже когда не вселяется в хозяина, истощает жизненные силы. Ты ничему не учишься, привычка тащить всё блестящее тебя погубит.

– Кто бы говорил. Ты превратился в никчемного пьянчужку без всякого эфира, – привычно парировал Локи, но без малейшего раздражения. Тор явно не собирался ни запирать его в темницу, ни требовать ответа за Всеотца. Он выглядел проницательным и умудренным жизнью как никогда раньше, но в глубине глаз искрились смешинки.

– Эфир нужно поместить в более безопасное место, чем твой карман, – настойчиво повторил Тор. И хотя брат был спокоен, даже слишком, Локи услышал рокочущие отголоски грома.

– Я не ношу его в кармане, – проворчал он, поднимаясь с кровати. Голова закружилась, к горлу подступила отвратительная тошнота. Локи почувствовал себя так, как будто месяц сна не отдыхал и набирался сил, а служил ежедневным ужином голодному вампиру. – Дай мне полчаса привести себя в порядок, – он потёр виски, направился в ванную и плеснул в лицо ледяной водой. Из зеркала над умывальником на него смотрело осунувшееся, иссиня-бледное лицо с ввалившимися глазами. Горячая ванна не исправила положение, и перед выходом пришлось наложить иллюзию.

– Ты спрашивал, что ты пропустил? – Тор ждал его в гостиной, залитой дневным светом, таким ярким, что хотелось зажмуриться. – Мою коронацию.

– Мне опуститься на колени и принести присягу прямо сейчас, ваше величество? – это должно было прозвучать непринужденно, но голос не слушался, сделался напряжённым и ломким. – Мог бы и разбудить.

– Ну, предыдущую коронацию ты сорвал, – беззлобно напомнил Тор. Замешательство Локи явно доставляло ему удовольствие.

– Значит, Один до сих пор не проснулся.

– Отец, Локи, – веско поправил Тор. – Наш отец. Мы с матерью спускались к норнам. Его сон продлится годы, если не десятилетия.

– Не знаю, поверишь ты или нет, но я сожалею. Что ещё поведали норны?

– Мама спрашивала, стоит ли ей совершить некое волшебство, о котором ты просил. А потом и я. И другой я.

– И? – встрепенулся Локи, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздирающего его любопытства.

– Да. Два бога грома в одной реальности нарушили баланс, в момент схождения это стало очевидно. Я… Мы были слишком могущественными, чтобы оставаться незамеченными для девяти миров, но на убийство другого ни один из нас не согласился, – лучистая улыбка была совершенно от прежнего Тора.

– Что, даже не передрались? А кто кого перепил? Ставлю на версию из Нового Асгарда. Не только мастерство и опыт, но и пять лет ежедневных тренировок, – с издёвкой напомнил Локи. Чувство невероятного облегчения, что убогая халупа на норвежском побережье осталась только дурным сном из несбывшегося будущего, заполнило его целиком. Чуть прищурив глаза, он смотрел на Тора с вызовом, ожидая реакции.

Тор толкнул его на диван, надавив руками на плечи и навис сверху, наигранно-сердито насупив брови, но глаза смеялись.  
– Ты слишком много себе позволяешь, брат. Теперь я в одном лице. И регент Асгарда.

– И снова непрошибаемый, самовлюбленный придурок, уж простите, ваше величество, – напряжение окончательно рассеялось, продолжать перебранку вдруг расхотелось. Неожиданно для себя самого не меньше, чем для Тора, Локи потянулся к нему, наклоняясь вперёд, крепко обнял за талию и уткнулся лицом в пластины доспеха. – Мне тебя не хватало. Такого.

– Да, в Мидгарде после Таноса я почти дошёл до ручки, – Тор смутился от такого проявления чувств, но опустил ладонь на затылок Локи, погладил по волосам, а другой рукой обхватил его плечи, прижимая крепче. – Кстати, ты меня удивил. Я ждал целый град насмешек.

Локи отстранился, посмотрел ему в глаза и совершенно искренне сказал:

– Я в жизни не видел ничего менее весёлого.  
Тор смотрел на него так, что выдержать было невозможно, к горлу некстати подкатился комок.

– Кажется, в этой реальности я ещё не успел сказать, что не считаю тебя таким уж пропащим.

– Спасибо, я польщён, – Локи поспешил отвести взгляд и поднялся. – Если у нас и у Асгарда появился шанс переиграть партию, давай попробуем не облажаться во второй раз.

– Согласен, – Тор серьёзно кивнул головой. – За подвиг при отражении нападения Тёмных эльфов ты помилован, это был мой первый указ.

– Подожди, а кто по официальной версии напал на Всеотца?

– Ещё один Проклятый. Они могут принимать любой облик.

– Ты становишься настоящим политиком, – Локи покачал головой, но по лицу Тора понял, что ошибся. Идея явно принадлежала не ему. – Прости, не сообразил, что у Асгарда есть мудрая и многоопытная царица-мать.

Догадка, что Фригг нарочно не позволила Тору разбудить его до коронации, кольнула обидно и больно. Мать, конечно, любит его, быть может даже сильнее, чем Локи того заслуживает. Но слишком хорошо понимает, с кем имеет дело, и поступает соответственно, защищая от него и Асгард, и родного сына.

– Можешь выбрать себе должность и звание по вкусу, но предлагаю обойтись без рогатого идола, – рассмеялся Тор, не заметив тени, пробежавшей по лицу младшего брата.

– Не раздавай обещания так опрометчиво. Как бы я ни назвался, любви и доверия мне это не прибавит.

– Я тебе доверяю. И хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне, – Тор протянул руку с самой обезоруживающей улыбкой. Как будто не было ничего проще. Локи пожал её, не удержавшись, правда, от кривой усмешки.

– Давай попробуем, – он вытянул вперёд другую руку раскрытой ладонью вверх и над ней появился красный кристалл. В лучах солнца было видно, как внутри плавно перетекает облачко мерцающих искр. – Эта штука действительно выпила из меня целый кувшин крови, нужно подумать, куда её пристроить, – Локи развеял иллюзию, показав настоящий облик, как будто прихваченный неведомой хворью. – И раз уж мы откровенничаем, то идея с Коллекционером отвратительная.

– Тебе нужен исцеляющий камень, – Тор посмотрел на него с тревогой и сочувствием. – Пойдём во дворец. Кстати, во время схождения произошло кое-что странное. На радужном мосту появилась колесница из Мидгарда, как её... Автомобиль. Семья с тремя детьми, ехали в парк Йосемити на пикник.

– Неприятно, но не невероятно, границы между мирами становятся тонкими. Как там умничала твоя подружка, мост Эйнштейна-Розена, по-нашему – портал, – пожал плечами Локи, но по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

– Они были из две тысячи двадцать второго года. И на их Землю Танос никогда не нападал.

– Будем надеяться, это наше счастливое будущее, – Локи нервно рассмеялся.

– Не знаю. Но Новый Асгард там есть. В Америке, в Аризоне.

– Они ещё здесь? Я бы на их месте попросил убежища и гражданства.

– Нет. Исчезли в день коронации, – помрачнел Тор. – Словно их никогда не было.

– Опять я пропустил самое интересное, – невесело пробормотал Локи.

– Пойдём, Локи, у тебя вид, как будто в гостях у Хелы побывал. И мама хотела, чтобы мы поговорили обо всём этом. И об эфире.

Они вместе вышли на улицу. На набережной кипела жизнь, над бирюзовой гладью залива скользили прогулочные драккары, в магазинчиках торговали сладостями, женщины в элегантных, струящихся платьях покупали их своим детям. На площади у причала молодая волшебница в откровенном золотом наряде развлекала зевак танцем дюжины саламандр, тут же трое цвергов играли в кости, ежеминутно прикладываясь к большому кувшину мёда. Тора немедленно окружила толпа, отовсюду неслись приветствия, он терпеливо пожимал все протянутые руки. Башни дворца расплывались в мареве нестерпимого для глаз сияния, солнце золотило радужный мост, а воздух упоительно пах морем, свежей выпечкой, мёдом и самой жизнью. И им обоим очень хотелось верить, что у Асгарда, как и у них, есть ещё один шанс.

**Интермедия**

**Круги на воде**  
_Нью-Йорк 2024_

– Сэр, школьный автобус нашёлся, – Мария Хилл вошла в кабинет шефа и остановилась перед его столом, рефлекторно вытянувшись по стойке смирно.

– Где? – Ник Фьюри погасил трёхмерный голографический экран.

– В Норвегии, недалеко от Бергена. Все живы, никто не пострадал, если не считать шока.

– Мы понимаем, где они были неделю и как попали в Норвегию?

– Не совсем, сэр. Но они были в прошлом. Их каким-то образом перебросило в день атаки читаури на Нью-Йорк.

– Массовый гипноз или помешательство исключены?

– У всех в кэш-памяти телефонов и планшетов остались новостные сайты, у некоторых – электронные версии журналов, фильмы и сериалы, рекламные ролики. К тому же все подростки повзрослели на два года, это подтверждают норвежские врачи.

Фьюри сохранял полную невозмутимость, неподвижное лицо ничего не выражало. Мария по опыту знала, что для босса это и есть крайняя степень волнения.

– Вы связались с доктором Беннером? – наконец спросил он.

– Да. Он уже едет.

– Пресса в курсе?

– Думаю, да. Пропавших доставили в военный госпиталь в Бергене примерно час назад, а с родными они связались и того раньше.

– Представляю, что сейчас начнётся.

В кармане форменных брюк Марии пискнул смартфон.

– Простите сэр, – она достала его и несколько раз нажала на экран. – Это из Норвегии, прислали медицинские отчёты первичного осмотра и содержимое девайсов школьников. Я отправила вам, – последнюю фразу Мария произнесла тихим, заметно дрогнувшим голосом.

– Что там?

– Новости о событиях, которые никогда не происходили, сэр – Мария подняла на шефа изумлённый взгляд. – И у журнала Complex в марте и апреле две тысячи четырнадцатого выходили совсем другие номера.

За час Фьюри узнал, что в альтернативном прошлом, из которого вернулся заблудившийся автобус, в атаке на хэлликэрриеры проекта «Озарение» участвовала Ванда Максимофф. Используя свой феноменальный телекинез, она удерживала огромный авианосец от неминуемого падения на Вашингтон, но он взорвался в воздухе. Сила псионического удара вызвала землетрясение и сильнейший в истории ураган. А ещё, кажется, переместила автобус в Норвегию, потому что эти новости в смартфонах были самыми свежими: прямые эфиры обрывались на полуслове. Причём в автобусе времени мистическим образом оказались все пассажиры, находившиеся в момент взрыва в разных концах страны. Повзрослевшие на два года. Каждый помнил, где находился за секунду до трассы, петляющей вдоль скалистого побережья Норвегии, но что произошло потом – объяснить не мог.

Фьюри потёр виски, стараясь сложить кусочки паззла вместе. Он не отвергал никаких гипотез, даже самых невероятных, и логичнее всего выходило, что прыжков по времени и пространству было больше, чем он думал. И они вызвали множество последствий, о которых никто и подумать не мог.

– Директор, прибыл Брюс Беннер. Он в лаборатории, – голографическое изображение Марии Хилл зажглось поверх ютуб-ролика со взрывом хэлликэрриера. – Он полностью исключил использование хрононавигаторов Старка и квантовой платформы для перемещения автобуса. В зоне наблюдения приборы не засекли ничего необычного, ни сегодня, ни неделю назад.

– Сейчас буду, – отозвался Фьюри и выключил проектор. Строительство новой базы Мстителей взамен разрушенной в день второго пришествия Таноса было почти завершено. Официально правительство ничего подобного в зоне битвы за Землю не одобрило, но закрывало глаза, удовлетворяясь скупыми отчётами о разборе завалов и исследовании «масштабной квантовой аномалии», то есть перемещения целого инопланетного флота сквозь пространство и время. За год «временный исследовательский лагерь» превратился в многофункциональное здание с пятью наземными и пятью подземными этажами, оснащённое лабораториями, жилыми комнатами, бомбоубежищами и посадочными площадками. И хотя руководить охраной зоны отчуждения назначили Сэма Уилсона, а коллективом исследователей – доктора Брюса Беннера, никто не удивлялся, что на деле всем заправлял Ник Фьюри. К нему по-прежнему обращались «директор», хотя никакого официального статуса у него давно не было. Как, собственно, и ЩИТа.

Фьюри прошёл по стерильно-белому закругленному коридору, обшитому сверхпрочными карбоновыми панелями, и остановился у бронированной двери в лабораторию, ожидая, пока датчики проанализируют биометрические данные.

Внутри его встретил Брюс Беннер в непривычном человеческом облике.

– С вами всё в порядке, доктор? – спросил Фьюри, протягивая руку.

– Да, конечно. Ах, это, – он как-то виновато улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Обе руки были абсолютно здоровы. – В последнее время такое иногда бывает: просыпаюсь Беннером и никак не могу превратиться в профессора Халка. Прямо как в две тысячи восемнадцатом. Зато с двумя руками, так работать удобнее, можно пользоваться обычной клавиатурой. Потом всё возвращается обратно, – он отмахнулся и погрузился в созерцание множества мониторов.

– Что вы можете сказать?

– Не представляю пока, но мне кажется, что перемещения в пространстве и времени создали что-то вроде квантовой запутанности. Только не на уровне частиц, а более крупных объектов. Сопоставимых с теми, что проходили чрез квантовый тоннель.

– Людей?

– Возможно, людей. Транспорта, оружия, чего угодно. Самым масштабным было перемещение армии Таноса, а там были корабли во много раз больше хэлликэрриеров.

– И что это значит?

– Понимаете, квантовая запутанность может случайным образом связать два или больше совершенно разных объектов, оказавшихся в зоне воздействия. Она нелокальна, то есть не ограничена пространством, и изменение объекта в одном месте мгновенно – и без всякого очевидного взаимодействия – меняет другой объект, совершенно в другом. Можно предположить, что все пассажиры автобуса оказались связаны между собой после первого перемещения. Возможно, эту связанность не ограничивает даже время, – Беннер включил трёхмерную голограмму каких-то графиков. – А если принять идею мультивселенной, то в её квантовой механике запутанные частицы – это проекции возможных состояний одной-единственной частицы в других параллельных вселенных.

– Мне казалось, вы сторонник научных подходов.

– Да, – согласился Брюс, – но, думаю, нет нужды напоминать все совершенно антинаучные события последних лет, достаточно перчатки с камнями бесконечности. Как вы думаете, уничтожение, а потом возвращение половины всего живого пять лет спустя объяснимо с точки зрения законов физики и биологии? А я сделал это собственной рукой. В свете этого теория мультивселенной совершенно банальна.

– Вы знаете, что пространственно-временных прыжков было больше, чем упомянуто в отчётах об операции «Хрононалёт»?

– Доподлинно – нет, – Брюс сильно изменился в лице, глаза беспокойно забегали по панелям приборов. Врать у этого честнейшего человека получалось из рук вон плохо. – Но я догадывался, – наконец признался он под пристальным взглядом единственного глаза Ника Фьюри. Тот ничего не сказал, только изобразил всем своим видом крайнее любопытство, и Брюс был вынужден продолжить. Он откашлялся.

– У нас пропал один хрононавигатор и несколько капсул с частицами Пима. И, возможно, платформу включали ещё раз. В тот же день, когда Кэп отправился возвращать камни.

– Возможно?

– Её тщательно охраняли, надёжные люди. Никто ничего не помнит, все как один утверждают, что к платформе никто не подходил. Но в логах остались координаты ещё одного прыжка.

– Дня атаки на Нью-Йорк, верно? – подсказал Фьюри и по потрясенному лицу Беннера убедился, что не ошибся. И добавил: – Для Ванды Максимофф не составляет труда сделать так, чтобы никто ничего не помнил. Или помнил то, что она прикажет. Пожалуй, я пересмотрю свое отношение к теории мультивселенной. Осталось понять, чем нам это угрожает.

– Тони предупреждал, что это опасно, последствия могут быть непредсказуемы. Но у нас не было ни времени, ни частиц Пима, чтобы провести достаточное количество испытаний и построить математическую модель, которая бы учитывала все последствия. Мы думали только о том, как спасти половину вселенной, как можно быстрее, – оправдывался Брюс с крайне растерянным видом.

– Так давайте займемся этим сейчас. Я лично попрошу Хэнка Пима присоединиться к вам. Как вы думаете, почему злосчастный автобус вынырнул из своей кротовой норы в именно в Бергене?

– Не знаю, – совершенно искренне ответил Беннер. – Никаких прыжков в тех местах не было, но там рядом Новый Асгард.

– Новый Асгард? А где сейчас Тор?

– Не видел его с похорон Тони. Кажется, он упоминал, что собирается в путешествие. Они подружились с енотом Ракетой.

– Интересно. Немедленно сообщите мне, если будут новости, – Фьюри направился к выходу из лаборатории. Когда он вернулся в свой кабинет, то увидел на оставшемся на столе смартфоне уведомления о трёх пропущенных вызовах.

– Сэр, звонят из Белого дома. Это миссис Суарез, она не смогла дозвониться по мобильному, – тут же включился интерком.

– Соедините, – разрешил Фьюри. Если всё равно необходимо выработать подходящую легенду для властей, то лучше кузина Лора, чем кто-нибудь другой. – Я слушаю.

– Привет, Фьюри, – услышал он громкий, командный голос руководителя аппарата Белого дома. – Какого чёрта у вас там творится? Вы теперь оправляете школьников на экскурсию поучаствовать в битве за Нью-Йорк?

– Почему ты думаешь, что у нас, Лора? Никто не пользовался технологией перемещений уже год. Она законсервирована и надёжно охраняется, – правда, вспомнив о Ванде Максимофф, Фьюри усомнился, что охрана может считаться надёжной.

– А должна быть уничтожена! Не думаю, что родителей устроит этот ответ. Твои люди понимают, что происходит и возможны ли новые инциденты?

– Разбираемся. Дай нам немного времени.

– Сколько? Ты же понимаешь, что президент или хотя бы государственный секретарь должны сделать заявление и успокоить нацию.

– Неделю? – предложил Фьюри, надеясь выиграть хотя бы сутки.

– Я не смогу прикрывать тебя целую неделю. Завтра. В семь утра жду тебя у себя, – она нарезала отрывистые фразы как будто острым ножом. – И не позже, потому что к восьми утра у госпожи Государственного Секретаря должны быть все материалы. И если ты не принесёшь свою одноглазую задницу вовремя, будешь общаться с Долорес ЛаГуэррой сам. Предупреждаю, её не зря так зовут.

– Я постараюсь, Лора.

– Это всё, что я могу для тебя сделать, Фьюри. Не благодари.

К вечеру ничего не прояснилось. В экстренных выпусках новостей нарастала истерия, приехавший Хэнк Пим оказался в скверном расположении духа, которое совсем не улучшилось, когда он узнал о краже хрононавигатора и частиц. Из короткого вечернего совещания в лаборатории Фьюри сделал неутешительные выводы: каждый из хронопрыжков создал нестабильность и в исходной точке, и в конечной. Просчитать пространственные и временные границы получившихся таким образом зон турбулентности очень сложно, они главным образом зависят от перемещённых объектов, а ими были не поддающиеся математическому моделированию флот Таноса, камни бесконечности, бог из Асгарда и множество инопланетян. Каждый из перемещенных объектов мог, подобно запутанным частицам, оказаться связан с одним или несколькими другими, которые теперь могут хаотично перемещаться по возникшим воронкам. Рассеяние спонтанное, можно, конечно, попробовать вычислить статистическую вероятность, но это мало чем нам поможет.

– Таким образом, мы знаем, что есть зона пространственно временной-турбулентности с условным центром на месте бывшей базы Мстителей и Битвы за Землю, возникшая в две тысячи двадцать третьем. Ещё в Нью-Йорке в две тысячи двенадцатом, В Асгарде в две тысячи тринадцатом, где-то в космосе две тысячи четырнадцатом, и в Нью-Джерси в девятьсот семидесятом. Это то, что нам известно, могут быть и другие, – подытожил Фьюри. – Начнём с первой, она касается нас больше всего. Надо принять меры по эвакуации мирного населения. Какой по-вашему её радиус, коллеги?

Пим и Беннер переглянулись.

– Я сделал всё, чтобы мои разработки не попали в дурные руки, – сварливо начал Пим. – Но все мои усилия оказались напрасны из-за шайки безумцев, которым вздумалось поиграться в богов.

– Хэнк, настоящим безумцем был Танос, а мы всего лишь пытались спасти половину всего живого, в том числе вас и вашу семью, – попытался унять его Беннер.

– Не помню, чтобы я об этом просил. Тем более – такой ценой. Отвечу на ваш вопрос, полковник. Это абсолютно бесполезно. По моим подсчётам, воздействие от серии прыжков в зоне битвы за Землю настолько сильное, что зона пространственно-временной турбулентности занимает примерно две трети территории Соединённых Штатов, хороший кусок Атлантики, а ещё большую часть Мексики и Кубу. Так что если вы не готовы эвакуировать всё население на Аляску или на Гавайи, то начинайте продавать лотерейные билеты на путешествия по мультивселенной.

– Возможно, всё не так ужасно, как утверждает Хэнк… Чисто теоретически, можно попытаться стабилизировать турбулентность, если раздобыть источник энергии достаточной силы, каким был тессеракт, построить установку, и если синтезировать правильное излучение… .

– Танос уничтожил тессеракт нашей реальности, – покачал головой Фьюри.

– Снова попробовать позаимствовать у соседей, совершить ещё несколько безрассудных прыжков и ещё больше всё запутать? – взорвался Пим. – Нет. Я уничтожу все частицы и технологию их создания. Довольно. Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня вся Вселенная пошла к чёрту, – он снял белый халат. – Позвольте откланяться, полковник, не представляю, чем ещё могу быть вам полезен. Жена ждёт меня к ужину, а учитывая, что творится вокруг, любой ужин может стать последним. Как знать, что я не окажусь завтра где-нибудь в Асгарде.

– Не худшее место, – улыбнулся Беннер. – До пришествия Хелы, конечно.

Вернувшись в жилой блок, который он занимал на четвёртом этаже, Фьюри включил сначала телевизор, потом чайник. Стоять над душой Беннера и его сотрудников не имело смысла, ребята и без него сделают всё возможное. Фьюри предупредил Бартона, что из их дома лучше пока уехать и дал распоряжения Уилсону и Барнсу усилить наблюдение, хотя в этом было больше самоуспокоения, чем реальной пользы.

– Привет, Фьюри – услышал он голос за спиной. – Нальёшь и мне чаю?

– Привет, Дэнверс, – он повернулся, решая, радует ли его появление мисс Звёздной силы или тревожит ещё больше. – Как дела? У меня сегодня выдался паршивый день.

– Пока ещё недостаточно паршивый, – она уселась на диван, закинула ногу на ногу и откинула со лба прядь отросших светлых волос. – Я ещё не сказала, зачем заглянула.

И хотя Кэрол Дэнверс излучала привычные самоуверенность и задор, сердце Фьюри ухнуло куда-то в пятки. На этот раз по-настоящему и всерьёз.

Фьюри достал вторую чайную пару, поставил на журнальный столик и придвинул к ней.

– Я слушаю.

Дэнверс откинулась на спинку дивана с самым непринужденным видом и начала таким тоном, каким рассказывают новости про общих знакомых:

– Некоторое время назад в разных точках космоса стали появляться странные аномалии. Нечто вроде разрывов, пустот, не имеющих никаких характеристик. Они как слепые пятна для любых приборов, даже не чёрные дыры. В них стали попадать космические корабли, дроны, исследовательские станции. И исчезать навсегда. Научные центры корпуса Новы занялись исследованиями, но безрезультатно. Реалистичной гипотезы нет до сих пор.

– Реалистичной? – переспросил Фьюри. Это слово в сложившейся ситуации казалось ему крайне неуместным. – Какие тогда есть?

– Невероятные. Ты, наверное, знаешь, что среди некоторых рас есть волшебники. На Земле тоже осталось несколько. Так вот, они утверждают, что нашу вселенную захватывает Тёмное измерение. План Мстителей…

– Создал пространственно-временную турбулентность, – невесело закончил Фьюри.

– Да. Откуда ты знаешь? Наши до сих пор считают, что С-53 – отсталая планета, – Кэрол сделала глоток из чашки и помолчала, как будто собираясь с духом. – Так вот. Позавчера в такую пустоту провалилась целая планета. Мораг. Именно там в храме хранился камень Силы.

– И туда был один из хрононалётов, – кивнул головой Фьюри. – Небула и Роуди.

– Да. И из этой звёздной системы на Землю переместился флот Таноса.

– Кстати, не знаешь, как ему это удалось? Мои ребята использовали индивидуальные браслеты, созданные одним гением, уникальные частицы, синтезированные другим, а тут целый флот. Танос наладил промышленное производство? Подвиг, достойный Советов времён индустриализации.

– Нет. Но дело в том, что после прыжка, хотя он технически был в другом времени или даже реальности, там появились пустоты. Это похоже на дырку в лобовом стекле, от которой во все стороны расходятся трещины. И эти трещины уже протянулись через несколько галактик и движутся по космосу дальше. Всё, что к ним приближается – исчезает.

– Или перемещается в две тысячи четырнадцатый год, – подсказал Фьюри и рассказал про школьный автобус.

– Думаешь? Нам для продолжения исследований нужна максимально полная информация по всем прыжкам. Участники, координаты, перемещённые предметы.

– Я не очень доверяю твоим союзникам.

– Я тоже. Но есть один веский довод: мы все хотим выжить.

– Хорошо. Я попрошу своих парней, если ваши, кем бы они ни были, хоть колдуны, хоть рептилоиды, поделятся информацией о пустотах. Ведь если такая дыра образовалась в точке входа флота, то кто знает, нет ли второй такой же в точке его выхода. В Солнечной системе.

– Через всю галактику Млечный путь. А ты соображаешь, – похвалила его Кэрол с милой, но чуть снисходительной улыбкой.

– Неплохо для захолустной, отсталой планеты, ты это хочешь сказать, Дэнверс? – не в серьёз возмутился Фьюри.

– Вот именно. Но я знала, что мы сможем договориться. Всё здесь, – она подкинула на ладони металлическую капсулу.

– Отлично. И держи меня в курсе, дело серьёзное, а я, как ты знаешь, потерял часть своей команды.

– Я помню. Мне ужасно жаль. Я скучаю без Нат.

– Да, ещё Кэп окончательно вышел на пенсию и куда-то пропал, Ванда Максимофф сбежала в прошлое, а Тор отправился развеяться с космическими пиратами, – Фьюри загибал пальцы по очереди.

– Парень в депрессии, с огромным топором? Улетел со Стражами Галактики? У тебя устаревшая информация. Мы недавно болтали с Ракетой, предупреждала их держаться от пустот подальше. Так вот, Тор передумал в самый последний момент. В Новый Асгард явился какой-то чернявый тип, вроде как младший брат, и они отказались, сославшись на срочные семейные дела.

– Локи. Его только не хватало, – пробормотал Фьюри себе под нос. Только он успел подумать, что лимит на плохие новости для одного дня исчерпан. – Хотя это объясняет, почему Новый Асгард.

В семь утра Фьюри приехал в Белый дом, как всегда собранный, невозмутимый и молчаливый. Никто бы и не догадался, что ночь он провёл совсем без сна. В кабинет Лоры Суарез его провели немедленно. Та, одетая в ярко-красный брючный костюм, громко отчитывала кого-то по телефону, но, увидев Фьюри, немедленно положила трубку.

– Привет, – сказала она тем же тоном и добавила в интерком: – Сделай нам кофе, Пол.

Лора не могла похвастаться таким же безупречным самообладанием. И хотя тёмная кожа скрывала следы бессонных ночей, красные от лопнувших сосудов белки глаз выдавали её с потрохами.

– Здравствуй, Лора. Паршиво выглядишь.

– Ты тоже, только виду не подаёшь. Давай, порадуй меня. Скажи, что мы можем хоть что-то объяснить семьям и немного успокоить нацию. Что всё под контролем, и я смогу сегодня выспаться.

– Прости, – Фьюри развёл руками. – Но, боюсь, школьный автобус не единственная и не главная наша проблема.

– Какого дьявола ты несёшь? Что в конце концов происходит?

– Не знаю, как и сказать. Если в двух словах, то мы сломали время.

– Миссис Суарез, экстренные новости из Нью-Йорка. Авиакатастрофа в ДжейЭфКей. Включите правительственный интерком, срочная видеоконференция, – скороговоркой выпалил в Интерком Пол.

– Господи, нет, – пробормотала она и дотронулась до консоли. Белый как мел офицер в форме ФБР сбивчиво докладывал, что на взлётно-посадочной полосе терминала два аэропорта Кеннеди, Нью-Йорк невесть каким образом оказалось два самолёта вместо одного. Второй выскочил, будто чёртик из табакерки с выпущенными шасси и протаранил первый, только что приземлившийся и ожидавший назначения стоянки.

– Мать твою, – тихо прошептала Лора. И добавила громче: – Выжившие есть?

– Да, около десятка пассажиров, которые находились в хвосте второго самолёта, оба пилота первого и ещё двенадцать человек с его первых рядов. Нам очень повезло, что у обоих после полёта были почти пустые баки, взрывы были не очень сильными. Пассажиры второго самолёта утверждают, что вылетели из Атланты пятнадцатого марта две тысячи двадцатого года. И на их памяти Танос никогда не нападал на Землю.


	4. Неоплатный счёт

**4\. Неоплатный счёт**

_Асгард, 2018_

В свой день Хела явилась в Асгард. Есть вещи, которых не избежать, как ни старайся сжульничать. Пять лет, прошедших после вмешательства в ход времени, не были для Асгарда годами спокойного благоденствия. Один по-прежнему спал, Фригг проводила много времени у его постели, и в глубине её прекрасных глаз неизменно пряталась тоска. Локи вместе с ней ощущал приближение опасности, грозной и непредсказуемой, хотя они не говорили об этом вслух. Мать ни разу не упрекнула его – ни за то, что совершил он сам, ни за то, что пришлось совершить ей. Эфир, не смотря на все минусы такого решения, остался в Асгарде: никаких альтернатив, которые показались бы надёжными всем троим, так и не нашлось. Охрану Нидавеллира по приказу Тора многократно усилили. Три полка по тысяче эйнхериев, под командованием Вольштагга, Сиф и Огуна, сменяли друг друга каждый месяц.

Тору не сиделось на троне, чаще его заменяла царица-мать. Он же, поставив своей целью не дать Таносу даже приступить к осуществлению своего плана, всё время пропадал то на Земле, то в дальних уголках космоса. Сначала Тор хотел сам завладеть камнем Силы и забрать его из храма в Мораге. Он притащил бы в Асгард и его, но Фригг и Локи выступили против так решительно, что пришлось отступить, не смотря на полномочия регента.

Женщина в зелёном и чёрном появилась на Радужном мосту очень буднично. Безмятежный солнечный день в июне две тысячи восемнадцатого года по мидгардскому летоисчислению не предвещал ничего дурного. Фригг не смогла этого предсказать, а Хеймдалль – увидеть.

– Как она вырвалась? – спросил Локи у матери, глядя с дворцового балкона, как к ним приближаются разрушение и смерть в обличие истинной наследницы престола по праву первородства. Вид этой фигуры с чёрными, как крылья воронов Одина, волосами вселял ужас и бессилие, от которых Локи хотелось немедленно обратиться змеёй и уползти подальше. Хела в одиночку без труда обратила бы в бегство любую армию. Истинный первенец Всеотца.

– Она не вырвалась, Локи, – покачала головой Фригг. – Она не принадлежит нашему миру. Ту я чувствую, как и то, что наши с отцом заклятия ещё сохраняют над ней силу, хотя и ослабли.

– Отличная новость, у нас их теперь две, – без особого оптимизма ответил Локи. – Может, выпустим вторую и натравим их друг на друга?

Мать только покачала головой, не сумев сдержать обреченного вздоха. Её тело оделось в доспехи, в руке блеснул зачарованный кинжал. Фригг укрылась в тенях, и, невидимая, поспешила из дворца навстречу Хеле и собственной смерти. Локи, проделав то же самое, последовал за ней.

– Не нужно, – остановила его Фригг. – Это наша с отцом расплата, не твоя. Уведи людей сколько сможешь, я не позволю эйнхериям вступать с ней в бой, они не заслуживают такой бесславной смерти. Я давно приказала Фандралу держать большую часть нашего космического флота наготове неподалёку, в долине между Гигантами. Иди туда, я приму бой сама.

– Я не могу. Я не оставлю тебя. Один раз я уже видел, как ты умираешь и ничего не мог поделать.

– Это не твои воспоминания и не твоя судьба, Локи. Я приказываю, как царица Асгарда, и умоляю, как твоя мать. Спаси тех, кого можно спасти. И унеси отсюда камни.

– Кажется, ты в отчаянии, раз готова доверить их такому хранителю, – Локи попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка застыла и растаяла, как туман поутру. – Поздно, – он показал кивком головы вниз. Ответ на незаданный вопрос, где носит защитника девяти миров, когда Асгард вот-вот обратится в прах и пепел, нашёлся сам собой. На Радужном мосту как по волшебству возник Тор с Мьёлльниром наперевес, а рядом с ним, хоть в это и невозможно было поверить, валькирия с Сакаара. Норны и те не разобрали бы, как их нити сплелись вместе во второй раз, но Локи уже смирился, что некоторые вещи просто предназначены самой судьбой и произойдут в любой реальности и любой вселенной.

– Локи…

– Я не для того за него умирал, чтобы потерять в этой бессмысленной бойне. Я уйду только с ним.

На Радужном мосту Хела с безумной улыбкой, в которой не было ничего весёлого, снова раскрошила могучий Мьёлльнир на осколки, словно он был стекляшкой. Обещанный многовековыми преданиями Рагнарёк начался, и не было средства запутать время и отменить его совсем. Тор, чья личность и воспоминания были сплавлены двумя реальностями, не испытал ни удивления, ни горечи. Он взмыл в воздух, обрушив на сводную сестру сияющий ливень молний, небеса дрогнули и Радужный мост затрещал у них под ногами. Хела стремительно и ловко выбросила короткий меч, нацеленный противнику в грудь, но он упал, остановленный колдовством Фригг.

– Мерзкая ведьма! Это ты околдовала отца, и он отрёкся от меня и заточил в клетку. Не думала, что ты ещё жива, – глаза Хелы светились чистейшей ненавистью многовековой выдержки. Голову закрыл шипастый шлем, и она бросилась туда, где стояла Фригг, атаковав пустоту градом ударов. Богиня смерти видела сквозь тени, как и Локи, и заклятие невидимости не обмануло её. Фригг отклонялась, и её движения были больше похожи на танец, чем на поединок. Тонкое, острое жало зачарованного кинжала порхало в её руке так быстро, что было повсюду одновременно.

– Жажда крови застилает тебе взор, Хела, ты обезумела, – голос Всематери был ровным, словно бой совсем не утомлял её. – Возвращайся туда, откуда пришла.

– Мне некуда возвращаться, ведьма. Тёмное измерение пришло, и это сделали твои сыновья. Ты называешь меня истребительницей миров, так взгляни на тех, кого ты воспитала, – Хела зашлась лающим смехом. – Скоро Тёмное измерение будет здесь.

Тор с рычанием свирепого зверя бросился на помощь матери, но магический барьер, которым она окружила себя и Хелу, остановил его. Локи попытался разбить колдовство, но тщетно.

– Ты лжешь, – рука Фригг, держащая клинок, осталась твёрдой, она отразила очередной удар, но впервые в жизни Локи увидел, как в глазах матери заметался ужас. А потом услышал глубоко внутри, в самом мозгу её голос. Фригг снова просила, чтобы они уходили как можно быстрее, с людьми, которых ещё можно спасти и камнями, которые нужно сохранить ради всех девяти миров. И в этот момент Локи пугающе остро ощутил, что Асгард обречён. Был обречён ещё до его рождения.

– Это ты – лгунья, мой отец – лжец, каких поискать. Загляни мне в глаза, и ты всё увидишь, хитромудрая Фригг, – жестокая и быстрая, Хела ударила двумя мечами разом с такой силой, словно до этого только забавлялась. Лезвие прошло сквозь нагрудник цвержьей работы, будто сквозь масло, и из бока Фригг заструилась кровь.

– Нет! – взревел Тор, ударив по барьеру самым сильным грозовым разрядом, на какой только был способен, и по нему заструился целый поток молний.

– Твой сын и мой брат, – Хела как будто только что заметила его попытки. – Уже за одно это он заслуживает смерти, – она сбила раненую Фригг с ног и занесла над ней меч. – А ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы он умер на твоих глазах, проклятая ведьма.

Фригг дышала тяжело и медленно, каждый глоток воздуха доставался ей с трудом. И раньше, чем Хела сделала первый шаг к Тору, земля под ней разверзлась, провалилась вниз, а с небес обрушился огненный шквал.

В висках Локи полыхнуло жгучей болью: эту магию, древнюю и страшную, мать могла призвать лишь ценой собственной жизни. Она не остановит Хелу, нет в девяти мирах для этого средства, только задержит на короткое время.

– Тор, мы должны уходить, – Локи не узнал собственного голоса. – Это заклятие убьёт её. Она умоляла спасти асгардцев, флот должен быть наготове в долине между Гигантами, если Фандрал не загулял с очередной девицей. В дворцовой конюшне ещё есть крылатые кони, – он кивнул валькирии. – Поспеши и приведи корабли.

– Я прикрою отход, – голос Тора был полон ярости и боли, но ему хватило сил подчиниться неизбежному. Стиснув зубы, он отдал эйнхериям приказ окружить умирающую Фригг и Хелу, которая извивалась и корчилась в огненном вихре.

Небо наполнилось тревожным гулом поднятых в воздух кораблей. Один за другим они выныривали из-за Гигантов, и Хеймдалль направлял их куда, где они были нужнее всего. Хранитель врат, оставивший свой пост навсегда, руководил короткими, стремительными сборами. Всевидящий взор его золотых глаз проникал в каждый асгардский дом.

Локи незаметно нырнул в тени и бросился в сокровищницу, впервые в жизни ловя себя на мысли, что ему до смерти не хочется снова брать в руки эти предметы, и их сокрушительное могущество больше не завораживает, а внушает ужас и отвращение. Оставить бы камни сгореть в извечном пламени, и тогда Танос точно никогда их не найдёт. Уничтожил же он их сам, низвёл до атомов там, откуда он увёл Тора пять лет назад, и мир не рухнул.

Виски снова прошило ослепляющей болью. Звонкий хлопок от разрушения магической сферы, душераздирающий вой Хелы и предсмертный крик матери, гул стихающего пламени – все слилось в один звук. Отсрочка закончилась. По раскатистым разрядам грома, рвавшим небо, и сполохам молний, заигравшим на стенах сокровищницы, Локи понял, что Тор вступил в бой. Локи почти бросился туда, но голос отца, властный и громкий, словно он снова оглашал ему приговор в Валаскьяльве, остановил его.

– Делай, что тебе сказала мать, Локи.

В полном доспехе, очнувшийся от сна и исполненный мрачной решимости принять последнюю битву, Один Всеотец стоял у входа в сокровищницу. И Локи подумал, что нужно так много сказать ему, объяснить, что он не целил в него отравленным клинком, и не желал больше гибели Мидгарда, и вообще был не слишком почтительным сыном, хотя всегда любил его, пусть отравленной и эгоистичной любовью, где-то глубоко в душе. Только перед смертью матери и падением Асгарда всё теряло смысл, слова застревали, царапая изнутри пересохшее горло.

– Да… отец, – только и смог сказать он.

– Я буду сдерживать её, насколько хватит сил, чтобы Тор смог увести людей. А потом ты призовёшь Сурта, – этот приказ Один отдал до обидного буднично, словно речь шла вовсе не о разрушении Асгарда.

– Я…

– Я всё знаю, Локи, и, будь у нас немного больше времени, многое бы сказал вам обоим. Прости, я не всегда был тебе хорошим отцом.

– И я был не лучшим сыном, – признался Локи, чувствуя, как отвратительно щиплет глаза, – но, видимо, и не худшим из твоих детей, хотя это так себе достижение, – улыбки не вышло, рот свело в болезненной гримасе.

– Верно, – согласился Один, и во взгляде единственного глаза Локи увидел одобрение и принятие, которых ждал бесконечно долго. Возможно, отец сказал бы что-то ещё, но пол и стены дворца затряслись, пошли паутиной трещин, с потолка полетела штукатурка. В какофонии звуков разрушения раздалось ржание коня, которого нельзя было спутать ни с одним другим в девяти мирах. Слейпнир почуял хозяина и пришёл, чтобы принять смерть вместе c ним в славной битве, и Один поспешил по лестнице вниз, даже не оглянувшись.

Снаружи раздался оглушительный грохот – рушился Радужный мост, стены крошились, словно дворец был построен из песка.

Сквозь огромную брешь Локи видел, как отец седлает Слейпнира с ловкостью, какой позавидовал бы лучший из эйнхериев, подзывает к себе Тора, что-то говорит напоследок, треплет по плечу и пускает коня в галоп. Гунгнир сияет в его руке, и они сходятся с Хелой. Она что-то закричала, но слов не разобрать, и бросилась в бой, обнажив оба меча. Слейпнир встал на дыбы, ударив её четырьмя передними копытами в грудь, и тут же отскочил вбок, вынося всадника из-под удара. Один ударил сверху, обрушив не знающее промаха копьё, и оно оставило на доспехе Хелы видимый след. Она отступила на шаг, потом с быстротой молнии подалась вперёд, вкладывая в удар меча всю силу, и поразила Слейпнира в грудь. Тот снова шарахнулся вбок, но не успел, захрипел под седоком, из раны хлынула кровь. Противники сошлись в ближнем бою, меч и копьё запорхали, словно исполняя диковинный опасный танец, наполняя площадь песнью металла. Мощный удар меча высек из шлема Одина искры и расколол его пополам, копьё распороло доспех Хелы между грудей, оставив глубокий, сочащийся кровью порез.

Нагруженные корабли уходили ввысь один за другим, но на площадях ещё теснились люди. Эйнхерии под началом Тора бились с мертвяками, которых Хела успела поднять и призвать себе на подмогу. От ударов, которыми Всеотец и его первородная дочь осыпали друг друга, земля ходила ходуном. Шипов на воронёном шлеме Хелы поубавилось, но ярость и запах крови словно наполняли её силой. Хотя на первый взгляд Всеотец подавлял её ростом и мощью, не было никакого сомнения, за кем преимущество. Хела извернулась змеёй и ударила снизу, и меч вонзился ее отцу в живот, легко пройдя сквозь броню. Один пошатнулся, отступил назад, но второй удар пришёлся прямо в грудь, и он тяжело осел на землю. Гунгнир выпал из слабеющей руки, и Хела, торжествуя, поставила ногу ему на грудь и прижала остриё меча к горлу. В мечтах Локи часто видел Всеотца поверженным, униженным, растоптанным, только возвышаться над ним должна была не проклятая Хела. На деле смотреть на это оказалось невыносимо, сострадание и жажда мести заполнили его без остатка, и рука не дрогнула, когда корона Сурта коснулась извечного пламени. Снова.

За спиной раздалось хлопанье крыльев.

– Тебя подбросить? – Валькирия на пегасе пронеслась по сокровищнице, уже охваченной разрастающейся огненной волной и Локи молча запрыгнул ей за спину. Воительница пришпорила коня, и он рванулся вверх, раздувая ноздри и вытягивая длинную шею.

Они поднялись над пылающим, полуразрушенным городом, под ними высокими гребнями поднималась вода залива, раскалывались Восточные горы, огромные валуны летели вниз, в долину, превращая широкую медленную реку в бурный, вскипающий поток. В последний раз блеснул на массивном отроге горы серебряной нитью водопад Слез Валькирий.

Тор ждал их на трапе флагманского корабля, который остался последним. Горькая ирония – левая глазница зияла открытой раной.

– Тебя долго не было, – вид у Тора был совершенно потерянный, он пытался придать голосу уверенности, но вышло из рук вон плохо.

– Встретил отца, и мы мило поболтали, – ответил Локи в тон. – Он приказал разрушить Асгард. От судьбы не уйти, ты вот снова потерял глаз.

Тор молча шагнул ему навстречу и стиснул в крепком, медвежьем объятии. Далеко внизу объятая огнём исполинская фигура Сурта превращала Асгард в поле обугленных астероидов.

Они сидели в капитанской каюте вдвоём и молча пили, не чувствуя ни опьянения, ни вкуса. Нарушить тяжёлую, вязкую тишину было трудно и страшно.

– Признаю, план притащить тебя сюда и заставить снова пройти через это всё был не идеальным, – наконец решился Локи, разглядывая широкий подлокотник кожаного дивана цвета слоновой кости.

– Перестань, – бросил Тор, основательно приложившись к стакану с медовухой. – Рагнарёк был предначертан с незапамятных времён. И не присваивай себе подвиги нашей сестры, – он откинулся на мягкую спинку.

– Твоей сестры, – невесело пошутил Локи и тоже сделал большой глоток. Пили оба не морщась.

– В этот раз многим удалось спастись, мы не потеряли почти всё войско. Я ни в чём тебя не виню, брат. Эти пять лет стоили многого.

– В тот день, когда мы вернулись из будущего, мама сказала, что разрушения Асгарда не избежать, но они с отцом готовы встретить Хелу сами.

– Так и вышло. Они погибли за Асгард, – лицо Тора словно окаменело от невыносимой боли, в единственном глазу блеснуло что-то подозрительно похожее на слезу.

– И уже пируют в Вальгалле, – закончил Локи, сглотнув комок в горле. – Что дальше? В Мидгард? Если помнишь, в прошлый раз закончилось отвратительно.

– Зато теперь я знаю, что тессеракт у тебя. И не только тессеракт. А кто предупреждён – тот вооружён.

– Рад, что ты не теряешь оптимизма, – хмыкнул Локи.

– А ещё мы направляемся не в Мидгард, а на Нидавеллир. Нужно убедиться, что Эйтри ещё не приступил к созданию перчатки, а его подданные – живы. К тому же там Огун с полком эйнхериев.

– Решил забрать их оттуда?

– Не знаю, – задумался Тор. – Может, стоит предложить Эйтри и остальным цвергам перебраться в более безопасное место…

– Думаешь, такие места есть? Тебе не кажется, что как бы мы ни изворачивались, а история всё равно повторяется?

– Может, и повторяется, но я больше не потеряю тебя, а когда встречу Таноса – попаду в голову с первого раза, – серьёзно пообещал Тор и сжал стакан так сильно, что тот лопнул.

– Ну, от меня не так просто избавиться, я тебя и после смерти достану, – пробормотал Локи, слегка смущенный этим признанием. Откровенные разговоры им по-прежнему не давались.

– Знаю, – кивнул Тор, – и очень этому рад.

Улыбка у него по-прежнему была горькой, но во взгляде – искренняя теплота.

– И в твоём плане не достаёт третьего пункта, могучий Тор. Не стать горьким пьяницей, когда два первых не сбудутся.

– Спасибо, что веришь в меня, брат, – Тор придвинул бутылку с медовухой ближе и взял целый стакан, только налить не успел.

– Тор! – Фандрал ворвался в каюту без стука. – Нидавеллир исчез. Вместо него прямо по курсу гигантский чёрный провал.

– Заглушить двигатели, лечь в дрейф. Остальным кораблям не приближаться, – тут же скомандовал Тор и пружинисто поднялся, мгновенно стряхнув тоску и хмель.

– Тёмное измерение, – тихо пробормотал Локи, следуя за ним на капитанский мостик. За огромным изогнутым стеклом рубки управления, занимая почти всё пространство прямо по ходу, висело чёрное, будто маслянистое пятно с колышущимися рваными краями. Абсолютная тьма, полное отрицание всего сущего, конец времени и пространства. Зловещее, безысходное зрелище. И хотя двигатели были заглушены, флагман, а за ним и вся флотилия продолжали скользить вперёд, к самой сердцевине пятна.

– Полный назад! – приказал Тор, турбины взревели, корабль дёрнулся, но остался на месте, будто стреноженная лошадь, а подвижная чёрная клякса продолжала приближаться и уже закрыла обзор полностью. Под вой и скрежет выбивающихся из сил двигателей Локи некстати вспомнил, как Тор в Новом Асгарде спросил его, не станет ли от их затеи ещё хуже. Тогда, глядя на горстку асгардцев, прозябающих на Земле в нищете и глуши, на Тора, в котором не осталось почти ничего от знакомого с детства брата, он искренне верил, что хуже уже некуда. И теперь это самое «некуда» маячило прямо у них перед носом без надежды на спасение.

По счастью, Тору было не до воспоминаний и не до упрёков.

Тишина, нарушаемая только тихим, мерным потрескиваем, наступила внезапно. Обернувшись на звук, они увидели круглый портал, очерченный золотыми искрами. Из него шагнул Верховный маг Земли, и на его запястье медленно крутился невесомый изумрудно-зелёный браслет из переплетенных магических знаков. Силой глаза Агамотто он остановил время.

– Стрэндж? – Тор очень удивился, но появление союзника в борьбе с Таносом его обрадовало. – Приветствую тебя, волшебник.

Локи явно не разделял его оптимизма. Отступив за спину Тора, он внимательно рассматривал мидгардского колдуна, закутанного в плащ левитации, гадая, какому ответвлению реальности тот принадлежит и не явился ли он, как и Хэла, из Тёмного измерения, но сильная магическая защита не позволяла даже приблизиться к его сознанию.

– Вы двое должны срочно последовать за мной, – заявил Стрэндж без предисловий.

– В Мидгарде беда? Я бы рад помочь, только сначала нужно разобраться здесь, я не могу оставить людей прямо сейчас, – простодушно заявил Тор. – Не подскажешь, как нам выбраться отсюда?

– Боюсь, что никак, – Стрэндж смотрел на Тора со снисходительным сожалением, и Локи очень захотелось приложить слишком много о себе мнившего колдуна ледяным шипом. – Для твоего спокойствия я остановил здесь время, хоть это и не имеет особого значения, а об остальном поговорим в Укрытии.

– В каком ещё Укрытии? Кого и от чего оно укрывает? – Тор недовольно нахмурился. Такое выражение лица у него бывало всегда, когда он чего-то не понимал, но ни за что бы в этом не признался.

– Последний оплот мультиреальности. От Тёмного измерения, которое вы видите прямо перед собой, асгардцы, – невозмутимо объяснил Стрэндж и указал на портал почти театральным жестом.

– Откуда нам знать, что ты не порождение Тёмного измерения? С какой ветки Мирового Древа ты прыгнул сюда, и как тебе это удалось без побрякушки Старка? – спросил Локи.

Стрэндж не удостоил его ответами, только недовольно покачал головой.

– Забыл предупредить, там нельзя колдовать, Локи. И тебе придётся надеть вот это, – Стрэндж расцепил сложенные на груди ладони и начертил в воздухе знак. Прямо перед Локи появились наручники и ошейник, но он, ответив наглому мидгардцу ядовитой улыбкой, спалил их язычком извечного пламени, так кстати прихваченным в сокровищнице. Недолговечный материал без надлежащего хранения, но за несколько часов погаснуть не успел.

– Мой брат не пойдёт в оковах, – возмутился Тор. – Он не заключенный и не пленник.

– Он опасный преступник, – веско возразил Стрэндж.

– Его преступления – дело Асгарда и моё. Я за него ручаюсь. Локи?

Тот только закатил глаза, недовольно скривившись, и, чтобы прервать бессмысленный спор, шагнул в портал первым.


	5. Единственная реальность

**5\. Единственная реальность**

_Укрытие. Место вне пространства и времени_

Это место было немного храмом на Бликер-стрит, немного – башней Старка, немного – хэлликэрриером и много чем ещё. В нём сплавилось по чуть-чуть от воспоминаний и желаний всех обитателей, а появление Тора и Локи должно было привнести толику Асгарда.

– Куда ты нас привёл? – Тор пристроил Гром-секиру возле массивного антикварного стеллажа с книгами и уселся на диван.

– В единственное место в мультивселенной, куда Тёмное измерение пока не может проникнуть. И я ещё раз напоминаю, колдовать здесь нельзя, чужая магия нарушит защиту.

– Локи? – вопросил Тор строго и многозначительно взглянул на брата.

– Что? – взвился тот. – Думаешь, я собираюсь пошвыряться булыжниками в стеклянном доме и устроить нам всем эффектное самоубийство? Не сегодня, обещаю.

– Привет, Тор, – Брюс Беннер, обрадовавшись старому приятелю, помахал рукой с лестницы. Выглядел он как человек. – Локи?

– Не наш, – сухо сказал Стрэндж. – Этих я привёл из Асгарда, ответвление две тысячи тринадцатого.

– Да что происходит?! – в голосе Тора отчётливо зазвучало приближение грозы, по пальцам пробежали искорки.

– Никакого волшебства, забыл? – ехидно напомнил Локи, опершись на спинку дивана позади Тора.

– Тор, ребята, не нужно, – примирительно попросил Беннер и сел рядом с Тором. – Здесь всё очень… нестабильно. Если вкратце, то наши квантовые прыжки создали множество разрывов в пространственно-временном континууме, сначала они были микроскопическими, но со временем расширились, захватили много всего. Автобусы, самолёты…

– К нам в Асгард попал автомобиль, – вспомнил Тор.

– Да, такое случалось сплошь и рядом. Начались спонтанные перемещения между параллельными реальностями, обусловленные параметрическим рассеиванием. Энтропия нарастала, и мы ничего не могли с этим поделать. Ни в одной временной ветке, – он развёл руками, вздохнул и продолжил: – Мы рассчитывали, что избежим расщепления реальности, если вернём камни – в то же время, в то же место. Но мы ошиблись. В альтернативном две тысячи двенадцатом Локи сбежал с тессерактом, в альтернативный две тысячи тринадцатый отправились вы и принесли эфир в кристаллическом состоянии. Он больше не попал в тело Джейн Фостер.

– Конечно, нет, – подтвердил Тор. – Он мог угрожать её жизни.

– А в две тысячи четырнадцатом дубль-два Танос вообще выкрал нашу технологию и усовершенствовал её, и это создало самый сильный разрыв. Реальность две тысячи двадцать третьего, из которой ты… ушёл… Мы считали её настоящей. Она полностью погрузилась в Тёмное измерение, когда осталась без защиты уничтоженных камней, иссеченная множеством разрывов. Я погиб, когда мы пытались стабилизировать её, – скрепя сердце признал он.

– И… Откуда ты? – не понял Тор.

– Сложно объяснить. В две тысячи двадцать пятом, пока Халк вместе с Кэрол сдерживал Тёмное измерение, доктор Стрэндж смог уйти и вывести Фьюри. Со всеми результатами исследований и наработками, которые у нас были. Потом отыскал меня в ветке две тысячи двенадцатого, когда в ней был уже две тысячи шестнадцатый, отправил в какое-то зазеркалье, и я прожил там ещё тринадцать лет за пятнадцать минут. Теперь помню всё, что со мной было в обоих реальностях. Странное ощущение, – Брюс неловко улыбнулся, как будто стыдился случившегося. – Тони из нашего ответвления тоже прожил всё по второму кругу, вплоть до самой смерти. И Нат.

– Зеркальное измерение, – кивнул головой Локи, но умолчал, что Древняя проделала с ним тот же фокус. – И теперь у Земли два Верховных чародея?

– Нет, – всё так же сухо и надменно возразил Стрэндж. – В альтернативном две тысячи двенадцатом, который ты создал…

– Я? – не удержался Локи. – Это я явился сюда из будущего обокрасть саму реальность?!

Его переполняло праведное негодование, какое случается у всех любителей перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую, стоит им оказаться по другую сторону, но Стрэндж не придал этому значения.

– В этой реальности Древняя погибла в Тёмном измерении раньше, чем обучила доктора Стивена Стрэнджа. Кецилий узнал слишком много в день, когда напал на вас, а разрывы сделали его и Дормамму могущественными, как никогда. Мне едва удалось с ним справиться и спасти глаз Агамотто.

– Соболезную, – кивнул головой Тор. – В нашем мире сегодня настал Рагнарёк. Мы потеряли родителей.

– Мои соболезнования, – Беннер посмотрел на них с искренним сочувствием.

– Но это не самое худшее, что нас ждёт, – вернулся к своему рассказу Стрэндж. – И ответвление две тысячи двенадцатого, и ваше, и две тысячи четырнадцатого, из которого армия Таноса переместилась на десятилетие вперёд, будут захвачены Тёмным измерением, если мы ничего не предпримем.

– А мы предпримем, больше оптимизма, доктор, хотя бы потому, что у меня грандиозные планы на остаток жизни, – в гостиную спустился Старк, сияя самоуверенной улыбкой признанного гения, со стаканом виски, наполненным на два пальца. – Я почти закончил с прототипом стабилизатора реальности. Жаль отрывать тебя от светской беседы, Брюс, но ты мне нужен. Мне казалось, мы торопимся, я в очередной раз отменил ужин и обидел Пеппер, – посетовал он. – Если так пойдёт и дальше, наш любимый ресторан сгинет раньше, чем я сделаю ей предложение.

– Я просто рассказываю парням, что у нас тут происходит, – виновато развёл руками Брюс.

– Проще некуда, – Старк не упустил возможности порисоваться и пустился в объяснения. – Представьте туго натянутый резиновый шнур. А теперь, что кто-то оттянул его и отпустил. И так несколько раз. Дело происходит там, где силы трения нет, и он никак не может остановиться. Примерно это мы и сделали с пространством-временем, и каждое новое положение злосчастного шнура создаёт новую ветку. Или петлю, потому что некоторые реперные точки неизменны. Но если зафиксировать его в одном положении, то реальность стабилизируется и останется единственной.

– И какое положение вы хотите выбрать?– хмуро спросил Тор.

– Не то чтобы у нас был богатый выбор, – скрепя сердце признал Старк. – Я построил математическую модель, доктор поколдовал над своим кулоном, и все варианты, кроме одного, отпали. У нас есть единственный шанс. Если всё получится, мы стабилизируем временную ветку две тысячи четырнадцатого, из которой Танос прыгнул в две тысячи двадцать третий.

– Но Асгард в ней снова падёт, – пробормотал Тор, уставившись единственным глазом в пустоту и сжимая пальцы на рукояти Гром-секиры.

– Но Танос не нападёт на спасшихся асгардцев, – тихо возразил Локи, склоняясь к нему сзади. – Это не то, на что мы рассчитывали, но лучше, чем сгинуть в Тёмном измерении.

– Не спешите делить шкуру неубитого медведя, парни, – недовольно перебил Старк. – Я сказал, что у нас есть шанс, но это не значит, что мы не продуем.

– Да, – согласился Беннер. – Дело в том, что Танос из ветки две тысячи двенадцатого тоже владеет технологией квантового перемещения. И он в курсе… побочных эффектов. Ему рассказал верный союзник

– Кто?! – рыкнул Тор. Беннер и Старк многозначительно переглянулись.

– Я, – догадался Локи. – Я отдал ему тессеракт? И хрононавигатор? – Локи запоздало подумал, что надеяться на то, что он сам не снимет своё же заклятие было слишком наивно. Запустив отложенное уничтожение хрононавигатора, он только разжёг любопытство и чувство противоречия. Поразительно, как плохо иной раз знаешь сам себя.

Брюс молча кивнул. Тор развернулся, единственный глаз заволокло голубым сиянием.

– Не повезло мне всё-таки с братом, – он изо всех сил сдерживал грозовой разряд, на лбу от напряжения вздулась жилка.

– Самое время вспомнить, что я приёмный, – прошипел Локи, зло прищурившись. – Я этого не делал, уймись. И не знал, что он натворит.

– Тор, сейчас не время, мы все тут… наворотили, – дипломатично сказал Брюс и сжал руку на плече Тора. – Так вот, наш план таков, Тони, ну и я, самую малость…

– Не скромничай, – перебил его Старк. – Тебе принадлежит как минимум семнадцать процентов от разработки, жаль, нельзя оформить патент. Так вот, если поместить в стабилизатор камни времени, пространства и реальности, а потом настроить его излучение по верным координатам на пространственно-временных осях, то он стабилизирует реальность, взяв за отправную точку прыжок армии Таноса, точнее, то мгновение, когда его флот исчез.

– Координаты Вижен передаст в информационную систему Пятницы, он отправляется туда прямо сейчас, – добавил Беннер. – Мы изменили ему оболочку и замаскировали под Обвинителя. Их технология пространственно-временного прыжка не требует навигаторов на каждом солдате или корабле. Танос и Эбони Мо построили огромный квантовый генератор и поместили на космической станции на орбите Морага. Он создаёт обширное поле, способное переместить целый космический флот. Генератор необходимо уничтожить сразу после прыжка Таноса, Кэп, Нат, Баки и Клинт сейчас на корабле и вместе со Стражами Галактики готовятся к операции.

– И Танос сгинет? – Тор недоверчиво посмотрел на Брюса, потом на Старка.

– Танос знает, что может потерпеть поражение, поэтому перед прыжком выдернул себя и Эбони Мо из какой-то более ранней секунды и оставил ждать на капитанском мостике, так сказать, – покачал головой Старк и налил себе ещё одну порцию виски. – Теперь они что-то вроде загрузочного диска или точки сохранения, ты же играл в видеоигры, громила? И всегда могут достать и свою армию, и генератор из прошлого и отправить в любую точку пространственно-временного континуума. Они одновременно и отправятся захватывать Землю, и останутся в силовой сфере, наподобие этой.

– Магической, – поправил Стрэндж с вежливой улыбкой. – Тоже вне времени и пространства, но я знаю, как туда попасть.

– Убить гадов и дело с концом, – Тор погладил рукоять Гром-секиры.

– Именно. Ты с Доктором отправишься туда и снесёшь ему башку, – кивнул Старк с улыбкой. – Знал, что тебе понравится.

– Но он может успеть призвать флот из прошлого раньше, – задумался Тор.

– Я замкну время. Правда, если что-то пойдёт не так, мы останемся там навечно, – буднично сообщил Стрэндж. Тор молча кивнул, даже не взглянув на Локи, и того это очень задело.

– Мы с Брюсом настроим стабилизатор, как только Вижен передаст координаты, – снова встрял в разговор Старк. – Кэрол у нас на подхвате, младшим механиком. Она подсоединит камни и обеспечит стабилизатор энергией. Иногда без грубой силы не обойтись, – посетовал он. – Теперь, тогда мы закончили с инструкциями, Брюс, может, пойдём и займёмся делом?

– Отличный план, – покивал головой Локи с кислой улыбкой. – Самоуверенный и безумный, всё как я люблю. Тому, второму, тоже понравится. Но как это всё защитит реальность от Тёмного измерения? Если я хоть что-то смыслю…

– Сомнительно, – покачал головой Стрэндж.

– То мясорубка вокруг Морага создаст обширный разрыв, – проигнорировал его замечание Локи, – пусть и отложенный во времени, но когда вы будете стабилизировать реальности в одну, он, скорее всего…

– Это элементарная вещь, и, разумеется, мы её учли, – отмахнулся Стрэндж.

– И даже просчитали примерные параметры, хоть доктор и уверяет, что Тёмное измерение непостижимо, – Старк обернулся с лестницы, ведущей вверх в лабораторию и мастерскую. – Нет ничего невозможного для интеллекта, изучить можно даже антиматерию.

– Если всё будет нормально, мы ликвидируем разрыв, – подхватил Брюс, шедший за Старком наверх. – Хотя этот момент для меня – самый непонятный.

– Блажен, кто верует, – пробормотал Локи себе под нос. – А какая роль уготована мне? Отвлечь Таноса, прикинувшись его союзником?

– Нет, – твёрдо сказал Старк. – Ты вне игры, парень. Если с твоим присутствием ещё можно смириться, хотя лично я был против, то работать с тобой никто из команды не будет. Прости, Тор, но это общее единогласное решение.

Они вместе с Беннером скрылись на лестнице. Стрэндж, не говоря ни слова, растворился в тенях. Тор угрюмо молчал, подперев кулаком подбородок.

– Спасибо за доверие. И за поддержку, – Локи уселся в кресло напротив, вперив колючий, полный льда взгляд.

– Прости, Локи, – отозвался Тор бесцветным голосом, в котором не было ни сожаления, ни раскаяния. – Я не вправе их заставлять, у них есть на это причины.

– Жалеешь, что поручился за меня? Что я не в наморднике и браслетах?

– Нет, – Тор медленно покачал головой. – Но не уверен, что поступил правильно, когда допустил, чтобы ты выпустил себя из асгардской тюрьмы и отправил сюда.

– Ты был не в том состоянии, чтобы возражать. Забыл? – ворчливо начал Локи, но запал быстро прошёл. – И что, лучше было бы… сразу убить? – закончил он неприятно ломким голосом.

– Что ты сказал ему? Себе? Почему это произошло?

– Должно быть, не смог вынести твоего недоверия и равнодушия, – зло выплюнул Локи. – История повторяется. Я без единого вопроса пошёл за тобой в Свартальхейм, стоило тебе поманить пальцем. Ты вообще не вспоминал обо мне пару лет, пока я тебе не понадобился, – Локи загнул большой палец.

– Перед этим ты напал на Землю и чуть не уничтожил Нью-Йорк, – гневно напомнил Тор.

– Да, и не искуплю этого в твоих глазах за целую вечность. Потом я разрушил Асгард собственными руками по твоему приказу, потом умер за тебя, потом явился с того света, чтобы вытащить тебя из пучины алкоголя и самоуничтожения, и пять последних лет не давал ни одного повода для упрёков, – Локи последовательно загибал пальцы. – Но стоит твоим смертным дружкам рассказать пару сплетен, к которым я, строго говоря, и отношения не имею, как ты сразу оказываешься на их стороне. А ведь им нужен вовсе не ты. А камни, которые мы унесли из Асгарда.

– Не передёргивай, ты удачно опустил в своём перечне подвигов самое интересное. Чего ты так взвился? Хочешь, чтобы я с ними дрался и силой заставил поверить в твою лояльность?

– Я хотел, чтобы мой брат для разнообразия однажды оказался на моей стороне, и, наконец, перестал попрекать меня горсткой убитых много лет назад мидгардцев. Видимо, это слишком много. Ты в своём праве. Друзья не всё тебе рассказали, – Локи чуть наклонился вперёд, словно изготовившаяся к прыжку змея. – В ветке две тысячи двенадцатого я не только рассказал Таносу всё, что знал. Я привёл к нему тебя и позволил убить. И я отлично знаю, почему я это сделал, – Локи до боли сжал кулаки, чтобы не выпустить случайно ледяные стрелы.

– Локи… – начал Тор, но тот уже ускользнул в тени, чувствуя, как внутри вскипает тёмная, злая обида.

Локи мысленно пообещал себе навсегда перестать преследовать Тора – если, конечно, они выберутся из этой передряги, и добавил десяток крепких асгардских ругательств. Он был в таком бешенстве, что не сразу ощутил, как в тенях его обдало болезненным жаром чужой магии, такой сильной, какой не было даже у матери. И необузданной, как извечное пламя. А через секунду в голове зажглось понимание, кому она принадлежит, и как изобретательные мидгардцы собираются удержать Тёмное измерение и сшить обратно разорванные края реальности.

– Не приближайся к ней, – услышал Локи в голове голос Стрэнджа, не терпящий возражений. – Ей нужен полный покой.

– Пошёл ты, – Локи выругался с явным удовольствием. – Я не в вашей грёбаной команде, поэтому засунь свои приказы в задницу.

Девчонку, увязавшуюся за ним в Нью-Йорке две тысячи двадцать третьего, он нашёл в комнате, созданной из её же воспоминаний. Постеры на стенах, россыпь девичьего хлама и стопка глянцевых журналов на столе, а нам полке с сувенирами – фотография в идиотской рамке в форме сердечка: она обнимается с белобрысым парнем. Ванда сидела, забравшись на кровать с ногами и прислонившись к стене, и что-то изучала в своём смартфоне. Выглядела она не очень: худая как щепка, ключицы торчат, каштановые волосы висели неопрятными сосульками.

– Здравствуй, – Локи вошёл и сел в мягкое велюровое кресло, предварительно отправив в шкаф гору разноцветной мидгардской одежды.

Ванда оторвалась от экрана смартфона и подняла на него глаза. Воспалённые, наполненные слезами, которые вот-вот выплеснутся, лихорадочно блестящие.

– Привет, – поздоровалась она ничего не выражающим голосом и сообщила: – Связи нет. Совсем.

– Сфера должна поглощать всё.

– Я знаю. Но он обещал, что попытается дать о себе знать, у него должно получиться, – она пожала плечами и откинула со лба длинную прядь. По лёгкому свечению Локи заметил на ее руках что-то вроде силовых перчаток-ловушек. Вот почему лишённая выхода магия бесновалась в тенях обжигающим багровым штормом.

– На тебя надели оковы? У тебя классные друзья, – Локи хмыкнул. – Я не удивился, когда мне предложили наручники, но ты-то что натворила?

– Много чего. Я сама попросила, это технология крии, их носила Кэрол. Я не очень хорошо себя контролирую после хэлликэрриера. Особенно сейчас, когда Вижен ушёл. Туда, – она кивнула в неопределенном направлении, хотя за окном простирался город-мираж с башнями и шпилями, теряющимися в дымке утреннего тумана. – Боюсь что-нибудь разрушить.

– Может, тебе нужно контролировать силу, а не запирать её? Не боишься, что она сожжёт тебя изнутри?

– Я пытаюсь, я просила Древнюю, а потом Стрэнджа, чтобы меня научили, но… Они не могут.

– А они тебе объяснили почему? – спросил Локи с искренним интересом, пряча хитрую улыбку. Мидгардцы оказались трусливее и глупее, чем он думал.

– Хочешь сказать, что просто не хотят?

– Нет, – покачал головой Локи. – Подготовить ведьму с твоими способностями и добиться её преданности, или, как говорят у вас в Мидгарде, взять в команду…

– Я не ведьма, – сказала Ванда с раздражением.

– Не знал, что в Мидгарде это обидное слово, – пожал плечами Локи и продолжил, как ни в чём ни бывало. – Так вот, они были бы счастливы заполучить такую, как ты. Но хранители времени служат порядку, их волшебство имеет свои законы. Тонкое, точное, описанное в книгах, немного скучное на мой вкус, – доверительно поведал он. – Открывается последовательно, уровень за уровнем, годы упорного труда и тренировок. А ты – чистый хаос, магия совсем другой природы. Могущественная, непредсказуемая, изменчивая. Для сил порядка противоположная, не будем говорить – враждебная. Они не могут научить тебя, даже если очень захотят.

– Отлично, очень обнадёживает – вздохнула Ванда и поёжилась. – Значит, я – хаос, разрушение и смерть. Как ты. И на светлую сторону мне не попасть. Именно это мне и нужно сейчас услышать.

Локи тихо рассмеялся. Девчонка была совершенно удивительным созданием. Непостижимая разумом мощь, достаточная, чтобы расколоть континенты, осушить океан, сровнять с землёй горы, поселилась в худосочном теле неуравновешенного и глупого ребёнка. Сильнейшая телепатия, способная манипулировать даже сознанием Тора, что для Локи всегда было недостижимо, – и досталась невежественной истеричке.

– Ты этот вздор сама придумала или Стрэнджа наслушалась? Я вообще-то стихийный, вода и лёд. Тор тоже, только у него молнии. Порядок и хаос – просто две противоположные точки спектра, а не плюс и минус. Кецилий был воспитан хранителями времени, в лучших традициях порядка, а служит Дормамму. А источником силы лучшей из волшебниц девяти миров был хаос, – спокойно объяснил он.

– Кто это?

– Наша мать. Прекращай ныть и снимай свои наручи. Если, конечно, ты действительно хочешь стянуть края порвавшейся реальности и остановить Тёмное измерение, а не устроить Большой взрыв. Можем попробовать, вдруг в результате зародится вселенная получше, – невесело пошутил он.

– Это не смешно, – обиделась Ванда. – Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду?

– Ты телепатка, можешь заглянуть мне в душу, если рискнёшь развязать себе руки. А можешь просто поверить на слово, что я тоже хочу выжить, – он широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя привычный оскал. – И я в тенях только что чуть не сгорел в пламени твоего запертого волшебства.

– Где? – захлопала глазами девчонка, и Локи снова поразился, насколько она не подготовлена к свалившемуся на неё дару.

– Пространство магии, где прячутся невидимки, метаморфы носят истинный облик и все магические силы видны, как на ладони. Немного похоже на зеркальное измерение, но в целом скорее его противоположность. Не забивай голову, посмотри, – он поднялся, приблизился и, не обращая внимания на протестующий жест, приложил ладонь ко лбу Ванды. Девчонка тут же затихла, а потом, дыша тяжело и глубоко, спросила полным отчаяния голосом:

– Это внутри меня?!

– В некотором роде. Снимай, – потребовал Локи, и Ванда поспешно надавила на какие-то точки на запястьях. Её ладони тут же вспыхнули багровым пламенем, глаза расширились от ужаса.

– Дыши медленно и глубоко. Контролируй себя, – Локи не убирал ладони с её лба.

Огонь постепенно погас, клубы алого дыма истаяли.

– Спасибо. Ты уверен, что мне не нужно надеть их обратно?

– Абсолютно, – отрезал Локи. – Тебе нужно поспать.

– Я не могу, – Ванда тряхнула головой и отодвинулась. – И заснуть не могу… И вдруг он всё-таки напишет. Или позвонит.

– Только не сюда, – заверил её Локи без особого сочувствия и нажал пальцами на её виски, больше ничего не объясняя. Через минуту маленькая ведьма уже крепко спала – самым обычным человеческим сном без сновидений.

Стрэндж, со страшно недовольной физиономией, встретил его у самой двери комнаты и перегородил дорогу.

– Что ты с ней сделал?

– Уложил спать, – Локи отодвинул его и протиснулся по коридору. – Ты знал, что она надела силовые ловушки? Какой идиот придумал запереть хаос в клетку? Старк или ты?

– Она сама попросила Кэрол, говорила, что может случиться стихийный выплеск.

– Может, – раздраженно повторил Локи. – И обязательно случится, если не давать хаосу выхода. Улавливаешь разницу? Я присмотрю за ней, и можешь не благодарить. Я по-прежнему не в команде.

– Зачем тебе это, можно узнать?

– Из любопытства, – Локи пожал плечами. Во всём его облике явственно читался вызов.

Стрэндж едва не просверлил его взглядом насквозь, но Локи только улыбался, самодовольно и нагло. Наконец Верховный маг Земли как будто что-то для себя решил:

– Когда придёт время, отведи Ванду сюда, – он щёлкнул пальцами, показывая, где за мерцающей аркой портала спрятана ещё одна силовая сфера, непроницаемая только снаружи и связанная с реальностью альтернативного две тысячи четырнадцатого, на которую возлагалось столько надежд. – Мы не можем одеть её в броню, иначе сила будет заблокирована, это единственная защита, которую можно ей дать. Это заклинание позволит ей… вам выжить в открытом космосе, но не создаст помех для её волшебства. Но будьте осторожны, оно не настолько надёжно, как хотелось бы. Разрыв появится где-то здесь. Мы много раз говорили, как стянуть его края и даже тренировались на трещине поменьше. Она должна справиться, это наш единственный шанс.

– Ваш Кецилий не появится оттуда? – деловито спросил Локи.

– Надеюсь, что нет. В этой ветке он должен быть мёртв. Скорее, где-то поблизости появишься ты.

– Возможно, – неопределенно пожал плечами Локи. – Не представляю, чтобы я такое пропустил.

Неприятное предчувствие прокатилось по телу знобкой, колючей волной. Стрэндж кивнул головой неожиданно понимающе, и из-под невозмутимой, уверенной маски хранителя времени показался человек, съедаемый сомнениями и эмоциями. – Как ты думаешь, она так же сильна, как Фригг?

– Она гораздо сильнее, – честно признал Локи. – И совершенно, прискорбно невежественна. Удачи тебе, Стивен. И присмотри там за моим братом.

Верховный чародей Земли серьёзно кивнул, и Локи растворился в тенях. Багровое облако остыло и притихло, но по-прежнему издавало зловещий гул.

Вижен подключился к системе Пятницы через несколько условных часов, если в Укрытии понятие времени вообще было уместно. Именно столько времени понадобилось Старку и Беннеру, чтобы закончить со стабилизатом. Локи с мелочным, злорадным удовлетворением наблюдал, как Тор сначала поругался с гением, миллиардером и плейбоем, потом бродил, неприкаянный, по всем углам Укрытия и разыскивал младшего брата. И когда Стрэндж, наконец, потребовал, чтобы они немедленно отправлялись, Тор прошептал в пустоту слова, каких сроду не говорил вслух. И скрылся в очерченном искрящимся кругом портале, вскинув Гром-секиру.

– Попади ему в голову с первого раза, – ответил Локи, провожая фигуру в играющей всполохами молний броне и развевающемся красном плаще таким взглядом, какой он никогда себе не позволял, если Тор мог его увидеть.

Иллюзии внутри Укрытия рассеялись, оставив только голые стены – как будто из плотной, прозрачной жидкости. Локи видел, как неуязвимая Кэрол Дэнверс в красно-синем комбинезоне легко и непринуждённо двигалась по открытому космосу. Она установила три камня бесконечности в предназначенные для них гнёзда. Красный, синий и зелёный. Два из них, принесенные из Асгарда, Тор собственноручно отдал ей и Брюсу несколько часов назад. Стабилизатор реальности был похож на гигантский ручной пулемёт, и возле его «прицела» суетился Железный человек, одетый в свой знаменитый костюм. Наконец он махнул рукой, отдавая сигнал, и тело Кэрол Денверс оделось огненным свечением. Сквозь него заструилась чистая энергия, стабилизатор ожил, выпустив из дула широкий золотистый луч с голубыми отблесками.

На миг весь горизонт залило слепящей белой вспышкой. Звука Локи не услышал, но сферу тряхнуло мощной взрывной волной, по прозрачным стенам прошла крупная рябь. Внизу медленно расширялся шар белого пламени в клубах тёмного дыма. Во все стороны летели обломки металла и стекла, куски поликарбоновой обшивки. Они горели, обугливались и рассыпались на части, чтобы рассеяться по ледяной мгле космоса безжизненными и безопасными. Диверсионная группа Мстителей подорвала квантовый генератор, теперь была их очередь. Локи нервно сглотнул, по позвоночнику пронеслись неприятные мурашки.

Ванда, в футболке с физиономией какого-то мидгарского музыканта и вызывающе короткой юбке, ничуть не походила на великую волшебницу. Сосредоточенная, напряженная, как натянутая тетива, она шагнула в арку портала. Локи, на всякий случай укрывшись в тенях, последовал за ней. Чтобы тут же увидеть напротив злое лицо с горящими зелёными глазами. Бледное, заострённое, знакомое до последней чёрточки. Своё собственное. И тут же – летящий в грудь призрачный кинжал. Он еле успел сгруппироваться и блокировать удар.

– Можно поинтересоваться, что ты делаешь? – спросил Локи у себя самого почти светским тоном, скрестив лезвие атакующего клинка со своим собственным.

– Тебе не нужно это знать, ты своё дело сделал, – со стороны любимая зубастая улыбка выглядела неприятной. – А вдвоём нам будет слишком тесно.

В реальности, лежавшей над тенями как будто вторым, верхним слоем, звёзды в секторе слева медленно исчезали – одна за другой. Антиматерия, полное отрицание пространства и времени, растекалась жирной, подвижной, глянцевой чернотой. Ванда шумно выдохнула и сложила руки для силового удара. Локи почти слышал, как бешено стучит сердце в её груди. Шар багрового огня отделился от пальцев Ванды, вырос до размеров небольшого звездолёта и врезался в сгусток тьмы. Звука по-прежнему не было слышно, но сферу затрясло. Девчонка с огромным усилием удерживала силовую волну по краям разрыва. Со стороны это выглядело, как горящее на зыбкой поверхности моря нефтяное пятно.

Биться с самим собой было всё равно, что с зеркалом – вопрос был лишь в том, кто кого измотает или выведет из себя первым. По тому, как двойник, так опрометчиво выпущенный из Асгардской тюрьмы, прорывался к задыхающейся от напряжения и едва сохраняющей контроль над силой девчонке, Локи понял, в чём заключается его план. Проникнуть в её сознание, запутать и обратить её магию против стабилизатора раньше, чем он закончит свою работу. Жаль, что он не озаботился выпытать у заносчивого Старка, сколько времени потребуется его гиперпушке. Но пока её стальное дуло дрожало от натуги, выбрасывая переработанную силу камней. Дэнверс сидела на нём верхом, объятая потоками чистой энергии. Ничего не указывало на то, что конец работы близок.

– Тебе действительно стало легче, когда ты убил Тора? – любезно спросил Локи, парируя очередной удар. В любой ипостаси для него не существовало темы больнее.

– Давно нужно было это сделать, – оскалился двойник. В его взгляде ненависть мешалась с безумием. – А ты продолжаешь бегать за ним, как собачонка, в надежде, что он когда-нибудь обратит на тебя внимание. Оценит! Поверить не могу, что между ним и Повелителем…

– Танос убьёт тебя, – сообщил Локи с притворной жалостью. – Или отправит на верную смерть, что одно и то же.

– Это тебя он убил, потому что ты жалок в своей слабости, которую так и не смог преодолеть, – ответил двойник ему в тон. – А я создам для него новую реальность и займу место в Чёрном Ордене рядом с ним.

– Обязательно. Знаешь, неумение вовремя заткнуться всегда было нашей общей проблемой, – тихо рассмеялся Локи, выпуская дюжину ледяных стрел.

Последняя деталь головоломки встала на своё место. Таносу тоже надоело бесконечно прыгать по множащимся реальностям и биться в каждой из них за баланс, сделавшийся навязчивой идеей. Он попытается стабилизировать другую версию реальности, со своей полной и окончательной победой. Но при всём могуществе Чёрного Ордена, им не хватает кого-то вроде Дэнверс. Неиссякаемого источника энергии. Ванда вполне справится, если её обучить, а Эбони Мо – сильный маг хаоса. Видимо, понимание происходящего на лице Локи отразилось слишком явственно, потому что с очередным ударом двойник вытащил из теней их обоих.

В лицо ударило жаркой волной. Созданная Стрэнджем защита была эффективна, но всё же не рассчитана на поединок двух стихийных магов. Хотя внешне не было заметно никаких повреждений, она как будто истончилась, сплющилась, а главное – воздух внутри стал обжигающе-горячим и нагревался всё сильнее с каждой секундой. Ванда выжигала разрыв реальности, вновь сплавляя её разъехавшиеся края, и снаружи бушевало пламя горячее извечного. Она с трудом вдыхала раскаленный воздух, морщилась от боли, но даже не думала прекращать. Отчаянная девочка.

– Убей его, – два голоса прозвучали одновременно, с одинаковой интонацией. – Немедленно.

Ванда быстро повернула голову, её лицо было красным и мокрым от пота и слёз. Взгляд заметался между обоими Локи. Они одновременно выбросили призрачные копья. Девчонка среагировала мгновенно, остановив одно из них телекинезом у самой груди Локи. Второе пробило горло двойника насквозь и вышло сзади из загривка. Он захрипел, истекая кровью, глаза остекленели.

– Спасибо, – хрипло прошептал Локи. Сейчас его обуревало слишком много разных чувств, которые он ни за что не хотел бы пережить снова. Смерть двойника сдавила грудь, отозвалась фантомной болью по всему телу. – Как ты догадалась?

– Я телепат, – Ванда тяжело дышала и с трудом держалась на ногах.

– Мы тоже. Оба.

Локи хотелось узнать больше, но продолжение разговора пришлось оставить для другого раза, пока они оба не сгорели здесь заживо. Из Ларца вечных зим, таинственной реликвии Ётунхейма, захваченной Одином в незапамятные времена и хранившейся в Асгарде до самого Рагнарёка, вырвался ледяной ветер, закружилась метель и тут же истаяла в раскаленном воздухе, оставив только прохладу.

– Не поворачивайся и не отвлекайся, – предупредил Локи, надеясь, что Ванда не заметит, как изменился голос от превращения в ётуна. Стабилизатор под ними остановился и погас, но Тёмное измерение по-прежнему угрожало вторжением в реальность. Последнюю, если верить Мстителям.

– Я больше не могу, – она едва сдерживала рыдания.

– У тебя нет выхода, – доверительно сообщил Локи. – Иначе я влезу тебе в голову и сделаю это сам. Только не обещаю, что мы не уничтожим что-нибудь ещё во славу Таноса. Уверена, что не ошиблась в выборе?

Недобрая и опасная шутка сработала именно так, как рассчитывал Локи. Ванда разозлилась и испугалась, выбросив особенно сильную псионическую волну.

Чернота рассеялась, и все погасшие звёзды оказались точно на своих местах. Ноги у девчонки подкосились в тот же миг, как погасло багровое свечение, и пришлось её подхватить, чтобы не упала. Едва придя в себя, Ванда беспокойно заёрзала и попыталась вывернуться.

– Что это? – Широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами она уставилась на синюю, покрытую вязью выпуклых узоров кожу. Вместо ответа Локи закрыл ей глаза ладонью, погрузил в сон и перенёс в Укрытие, которое снова было жилым. В Ларце вечных зим больше не было нужды, и он вернул себе облик аса.

– Что случилось? – Стрэндж бесшумно появился из ниоткуда.

– Устала и обессилела, – пожал плечами Локи. – А вы как? Справились?

Стрэндж молча кивнул головой. В гостиной раздавались возбужденные голоса. Тор громогласно хвастался, Старк что-то рассказывал про стабилизатор и переживал, что Вижен, передав координаты, больше не выходит на связь. Локи держался в стороне под покровом невидимости и наблюдал, как брат время от времени озирается, разыскивая его глазами.

Вернулась диверсионная группа. Лица у них, несмотря на полную победу, были хмурыми и потерянными.

– Мы не смогли подобрать Вижена, – наконец, сказал Роджерс, и это был не тот Капитан Америка, что отправился в сороковые годы. – Его не было в условленном месте, Тони.

– Проклятие, – Старк выругался. – Пятница, немедленно найди его. И соедини нас.

– Я не могу, босс. Вижен вне зоны.

– Тони, я боюсь, что он… Там же, где теперь весь флот Таноса, – со вздохом предположил Брюс.

– Или в Тёмном измерении, – подсказал Стрэндж, о чём-то задумавшись.

– Найдём его и вытащим, – безапелляционно заявил Тор, и Локи привычно захотелось треснуть его побольнее, чтобы сбить спесь.

– Верно, придумаем что-нибудь. Пятница, точные координаты, откуда он последний раз вышел на связь, – потребовал Старк. – Сейчас проанализируем и рассчитаем траекторию.

– Невозможно, – осадил их обоих Стрэндж и поднял руку, требуя тишины. – У нас теперь только одно время и одна реальность, и скоро Укрытие перестанет существовать.

– А какой у нас теперь год? – спросил Клинт Бартон.

– Здесь – всё ещё никакой. Верно, доктор? Иначе нужно подать в суд на Патек Филипп, – Старк скользнул взглядом по умопомрачительно дорогим часам на запястье. – Учитывая, что мы взяли за отправную точку две тысячи четырнадцатый, то я бы исходил из него.

– Вообще-то с помощью глаза Агамотто, – начал Стрэндж покровительственным тоном, – можно переместить сознание каждого почти в любую точку времени и продолжить жизнь оттуда, но я бы не рекомендовал отклоняться слишком надолго от исходного две тысячи четырнадцатого. Надолго по земным меркам, – уточнил он для специально Тора. – Скажем, не больше десятилетия.

– Думаю, все уже поняли, что пытаться обыграть время в кости бесполезно, – пожал плечами Старк. – Но у меня есть одно особое пожелание, и я тихонько шепну вам его, доктор, как только выясню, где Вижен.

– Я его учту, но ключевые события, определяющие ход времени, всё равно останутся неизменными, – пожал плечами Верховный чародей Земли.

– Рагнарёка не миновать, – скрепя сердце согласился Тор. – Но я бы не хотел пережить его в третий раз. Пусть для нас будет две тысячи восемнадцатый.

Опять всё решил в одиночку, и хотя Локи в целом был согласен и меньше всего хотел в третий раз призывать Суртура на погибель Асгарда, это было как-то нечестно.

Наташа привела Ванду. Судя по помертвевшему лицу девчонки, она уже успела рассказать ей, что Вижен сгинул. Все наперебой принялись успокаивать её, и Тор снова повторил, что можно вытащить его даже из Тёмного измерения. И только потом спросил:

– А где Локи?

– Был со мной, а потом он... Убил сам себя. Другого себя, – про своё участие девчонка почему-то не упомянула.

– Какой именно? – не на шутку встревожился Тор, вокруг воцарилась тишина.

– Сначала я подумала, что тот, который пришёл с тобой – убил того, который служил Таносу, но теперь уже не уверена. Всё произошло слишком быстро, и этот разрыв…

Она ещё что-то сбивчиво говорила, потом рыдала, и Стрэнджу пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы её багровое волшебство не разрушило Укрытие раньше времени. Тор незаметно ушёл из гостиной с очень мрачным и обескураженным видом. Его радость от победы явно подпортилась. Локи, укрывшись на балконе, принадлежавшем когда-то асгардскому дворцу, немного поразвлекался, наблюдая за ним и его терзаниями. Он уже был готов как бы невзначай попасться ему навстречу с полным набором остроумных замечаний наготове, но девчонка нашла его раньше.

– Локи? – она вышла на балкон и остановилась напротив него, словно чар невидимости не было и в помине. – Ты слишком громко думаешь.

– Тебе не говорили, что подслушивать чужие мысли без спроса – плохо? – он показался из теней с крайне недовольным видом.

– Говорили. Тебе, наверно, тоже, – она пожала плечами и облокотилась на перила. – Твой брат сказал, что Вижена можно вернуть, даже из Тёмного измерения.

– Мой брат – хвастун и фанфарон. И очень плохо разбирается в магии, той, что посложнее, чем шарахнуть молнией.

– То есть – нет?

– Однозначно нет.

– Врёшь.

– Хорошо, попробуй, если неймётся, – отмахнулся Локи и направился к выходу с балкона. – Я-то здесь причём?

– Мне кажется, точнее, я чувствую, что ты знаешь, как это сделать. И вообще… что делать со всем этим, – она пошевелила пальцами и на них появились язычки алого дыма. – Тёмное измерение – это тоже хаос?

– Даже не думай, – зло выплюнул Локи. – Нет в девяти мирах ни одной причины, чтобы я возился с невежественной смертной девчонкой. Твои друзья едва собрали мир из обломков обратно, а ты снова хочешь его разрушить из-за парня. Вы, люди, странные создания. И не забудь, у меня на вашей планете самая дурная репутация, какую только можно вообразить. А если Танос действительно не нападёт на Землю, то достойных конкурентов не предвидится.

Ванда не успела ничего возразить, потому что на балконе появился Тор.

– Локи? Вот ты где, а я тебя всюду ищу, – Тор сверлил его пристальным взглядом, словно что-то взвешивал – решал, какого брата видит перед собой и стоит ли обнять его или приложить Гром-секирой. – Извини, – он повернулся к Ванде. – Но нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

– И что ты собираешься обсуждать? – спросил Локи со всей возможной непринужденностью, когда девчонка ушла.

– Например, что ты намерен делать дальше? – осторожно поинтересовался Тор.

– Мне казалось, ты всё уже решил за нас обоих. Две тысячи восемнадцатый год, сразу после падения Асгарада. Не поздновато ли спрашивать моё мнение?

– А у тебя есть идея получше? Хочешь снова встретиться с Хелой? Или в дворцовое подземелье? Я вообще-то не об этом.

– А о чём? Не собираюсь ли я возродить Таноса, захватить Землю или убить тебя? Будь это так, я бы не признался, – сухо рассмеялся Локи. – Почему ты не спросишь прямо, кто я из двоих?

Тор пристыженно отвёл взгляд, как будто попался на чём-то нехорошем. И после недолгого молчания сказал:

– Наверно, я и сам знаю. Ты мой брат, и этого достаточно.

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Наконец Тор шумно вздохнул и продолжил:  
– И я на твоей стороне, – и поспешно добавил, усмехнувшись, – если только ты действительно не собираешься возродить Таноса или захватить Землю.

– То есть против того, что я могу попытаться убить тебя, ты не возражаешь?

– Это уже было несколько раз, я привык.

– Несколько десятков раз, ты хотел сказать. Нет, я давно предполагал, что это не решило бы никаких проблем, только добавило бы множество новых. А сегодня убедился окончательно. Собственными глазами, – даже вскользь коснуться темы своего второго «я» было болезненно. Тор смотрел с неподдельным сочувствием:

– И каково это?

– Убить себя? Отвратительно. Но это было необходимо, чтобы выжить. Самое глупое, что когда-нибудь со мной происходило.

Было самое время пуститься в пространные рассуждения о том, что некоторые идеи и устремления в себе нужно уничтожать не только в переносном смысле. Быть может, в этом конкретном случае в них и была бы доля правды, но откровенные разговоры с братом по-прежнему не были коньком Локи. Хотя стоило признать, что они продвинулись в этом направлении.

Тор явно хотел подбодрить его чем-то оптимистичным и глупым, совершенно в своём духе, но не успел. Несуществующий балкон оставшегося только в памяти асгардского дворца рассыпался в пыль прямо у них под ногами. Укрытие перестало существовать. Перед глазами мелькнуло несколько зелёных вспышек, и их закрутило в бурном, стремительно ускоряющемся разноцветном потоке, чем-то напоминающем Радужный мост.

***  
2018, где-то в космосе

Звездолёт из стабилизированной временной линии (у обоих пока не получалось привыкнуть к тому, что она осталась единственной, безальтернативной реальностью) был точно таким, как Тор и Локи его запомнили. Они снова были в каюте, служившей не то баром, не то кабинетом, и смотрели вдаль сквозь многоугольник иллюминатора.

– Кстати, я забыл тебя поздравить, – Локи украдкой попробовал на ощупь панель обшивки, чтобы убедиться, что это точно не иллюзия. – Жаль, что о столь блестящей победе никто не сложит баллад. И даже не узнает. По новой официальной версии, Танос сгинул сам собой. Зато теперь у тебя не будет повода долгие годы топить позор в бочке мидгардского пива.

– Я же обещал, что попаду ему в голову с первого раза, – напомнил Тор с неотразимой улыбкой. – И не потеряю тебя.

Он углубился в изучение содержимого встроенных шкафчиков и ящиков и быстро обнаружил то, что искал.

– Кстати, насчёт меня… Я по-прежнему не уверен, что мне стоит отправляться на Землю. Как я недавно увидел, этот климат на меня очень дурно влияет.

– Ну, я бы сказал, что дело вовсе не в климате, – усмехнулся Тор и налил себе в стакан чего-то крепкого, с резким запахом из квадратной бутылки. Локи проводил стакан недовольным взглядом, брезгливо скривив губы. Тор, асгардское поселение на Земле и выпивка по-прежнему казались ему отвратительным сочетанием, и навряд ли Локи сможет что-то с этим поделать в ближайшие лет сто.

– И всё-таки, может, стоит подумать о том, чтобы основать Новый Асгард в другом мире? – осторожно предложил он.

– Такова была воля отца, – Тор сделал большой глоток и поморщился. – И я не думаю, что где-то будет лучше. На Земле мы хотя бы знаем, чего ждать.

– Чего? Уж точно не грома аплодисментов. По крайней мере, мне. Как мы знаем, я пока натворил гораздо меньше, чем мог бы, но какое это имеет значение.

– Ну почему? Театр открой. Может, и дождёшься аплодисментов, если, конечно, репертуар придумаешь поприличнее, чем «Сказание о Локи Асгардийском», – беззлобно поддел его Тор. Среди противоречивых воспоминаний параллельных жизней те, которым следовало быть самыми свежими в единственной оставшейся реальности, ощущались особенно ярко. Интересно, забудется ли со временем то, чего как будто никогда и не было?

– Отличная идея, – подхватил Локи. – Есть у меня один сюжет. Трагедия одного славного, но слишком гордого героя, который однажды потерял горячо любимого брата, потом проиграл очень важный бой и превратился в…

Закончить Локи не успел, потому что прямо перед его носом возник увесистый кулак. Да и вообще шутка вышла не очень-то весёлая.

– Кстати, забыл тебе сказать, – Тор сменил тему. – Я взял её с собой. И пригласил в Новый Асгард.

– Кого? – возмущенно воскликнул Локи, хотя и так знал ответ. – Мало нам было Халка, так ты притащил на корабль ведьму хаоса в депрессии. У меня больше нет вопросов, что делать на Земле, потому что нам не светит туда добраться. Зачем, Тор?

– Она в отчаянии и во всём винит себя.

– Во-первых, это глупо, а во-вторых – её проблемы. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько она опасна и непредсказуема?

– Думаю, ты представляешь, – лучезарно улыбнулся Тор и хлопнул его по плечу. – А я очень хорошо помню, каково это и чем может закончиться. И как плохо остаться совсем без поддержки. А ты мог бы…

– Это исключено.

– Брось, она тебе понравилась, я же вижу.

– Нет. И я не полезу в Тёмное измерение за каким-то проклятым роботом Старка. Нового сделает! – бушевал Локи, прекрасно понимая, что всё равно будет так, как хочет Тор.

Брат со своим благородством и неуместным человеколюбием ухитрился опять создать на пустом месте новых проблем. А с ним не посоветовался, хотя дела вздорной девчонки касались Локи самым непосредственным образом. И теперь, как ни в чём ни бывало, невозмутимо смотрел вдаль, сияя широкой, неуместной улыбкой. Локи уже собрался было пустить в ход все ядовитые колючки, что скопились на языке, но проследил за взглядом Тора и тоже не смог сдержать улыбки. Потому что по ту сторону широкого, многоугольного иллюминатора светили звёзды и проносились разноцветные туманности. И не было ни следа монструозного корабля безумного титана. А с остальным они как-нибудь справятся.

**Эпилог**

_Вашингтон, самый обычный день две тысячи восемнадцатого года_

– Миссис Суарез запретила впускать кого бы то ни было. Она очень занята и скоро уезжает, – Пол Кроссби, референт заместителя главы аппарата Белого дома, чуть не плакал, загораживая полковнику Фьюри дверь в кабинет своей начальницы.

– Уверяю, она будет рада, – тот с лёгкостью оттеснил пухлого и нескладного противника, посещавшего спортзал в последний раз в колледже семь лет назад, и проник внутрь. – Здравствуй, Лора.

– Чтоб ты провалился, Фьюри, – приветливо отозвалась кузина. Лора захлопнула крышку ноутбука, сняла очки для чтения и убрала их в футляр. Крупные кольца с камнями сверкнули на коротких, широких пальцах – Не знаю, что тебе нужно, но нет. И я ужасно тороплюсь.

– И даже не выслушаешь эксклюзивные новости? – Фьюри послал ей самую обольстительную улыбку. – Тогда я пошёл.

На лице Лоры отразилась нелёгкая борьба любопытства и осторожности. Любопытство победило

– Говори, будь ты неладен.

– Примерно через пару недель приземлится корабль, полный пришельцев из погибшего Асгарда. Они попросят убежища.

– В Скандинавии, надеюсь? – Лора встала из-за стола и прошлась по кабинету. Он был очень просторным, но мощная фигура в оранжевом платье с расшитым белым воротником словно заполнила его целиком.

– Сначала там, но норвежские власти захотят заволокитить вопрос, не спрашивай, откуда я знаю. И, если хочешь знать моё мнение, – скептическое выражение лица Лоры и то, как активно она качала головой, не остановили Фьюри, и он продолжил: – То Соединённые Штаты, как страна эмигрантов, просто обязаны проявить милосердие.

– У нас и так нелегалы со всего мира, и каждый день из-за этой темы какие-нибудь разборки. Только беженцев из космоса нам и не хватает.

– Подумай, возможно, такой, как Тор…

– Хватит. Проект «Мстители» закрыт, и Белый дом до сих пор временами штормит из-за истории с Заковианским договором. Таддеус по-прежнему в ярости. Его ещё никогда так не унижали на международной арене. Знаешь, каких трудов мне стоило добиться фактического прекращения расследования и снятия с рассмотрения вопроса Мстителей в конгрессе? Я вертелась, как уж, а для моих двухсот фунтов это сомнительное удовольствие.

– Брось, ты делала это не ради меня. Ты терпеть не можешь Таддеуса и рада, что он обделался.

– Даже если так. Он всё ещё государственный секретарь, и президент ему доверяет. Поэтому пусть лучше такой, как Тор, и такие, как Ванда Максимофф, Джеймс Барнс и Вижен будут где-нибудь по другую сторону Атлантики. Потому что если ещё что-нибудь случится…

– Подумай лучше о том, что будет, когда что-то случится, а у нас их не будет, – развёл руками Фьюри. – Таддеус не вечен на своей должности, – многозначительно закончил он.

Бывший директор ЩИТа давно не работал в спецслужбах, но по сей день оставался исключительно хорошим вербовщиком.

– Во что ты меня втягиваешь, Фьюри? Мы ещё не разгребли историю с Капитаном, чтоб его, Америкой и его сбежавшими из тюрьмы подельниками. Как ты вообще уговорил меня вмешаться?

– Я убежден, что так будет лучше всего. Это было очень обидное и нелепое недоразумение.

– Нелепое недоразумение было, когда я из-за тебя опоздала на крестины единственного внука, – сварливо напомнила Лора. – Клэр дулась на меня неделю. Так что там с Таддеусом, на что ты намекаешь?

– Пока ничего конкретного, но есть одна идея, которую лучше не обсуждать в этих стенах. Давай я приглашу тебя на ужин.

– В другой раз, Фьюри. Сегодня у меня свидание с очаровательным молодым человеком и у тебя нет шансов, – Лора взглянула на часы. – Как же быстро ты успел заговорить мне зубы. Я опаздываю, чёрт тебя подери.

Требовательно зазвонил мобильный.

– Прости, это Клэр, – Лора поспешно взяла смартфон и ответила. – Да, детка. Конечно, не забыла и уже выезжаю. Да, только сейчас, потому что заглянул твой любимый дядюшка Николас. Нет, ничего не отменяется, если понадобится, я сбегу от него в окно. Скажи Леону, что бабушка скоро будет.

– Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу, когда меня называют Николасом.

– А я терпеть не могу, когда ты берёшь штурмом мой кабинет и обеспечиваешь меня неприятностями на полгода вперёд, – она положила телефон в сумку. – Сегодня Алекс и его группа где-то там играют, Клэр изведётся, если опоздает. Я обещала, что побуду с Леоном, потому что с новой няней они опять не сошлись характерами. Проклятие, наверняка уже пробка до самого поворота на Арлингтон.

– Твой водитель не умеет ездить быстро? – удивился Фьюри.

– Он всё умеет, но если моя машина превысит скорость или заденет хотя бы одним колесом полосу для автобусов, меня будут склонять несколько месяцев. Я чиновник, а не супергерой, которым всё сходит с рук.

– Давай подброшу, и договорим в машине. Мне бояться нечего, я давно в отставке.

– Ты водишь всё так же ужасно?

– Ещё хуже, – заверил Фьюри.

– Отлично, – Лора подхватила сумку, и они вместе вышли из кабинета.

В машине, откинувшись на заднем сиденье, Лора ворчала, что Алекс снова провалил собеседование, его музыка не приносит молодой семье ни гроша, и они совершенно разбаловали Леона. Рабочий день в Вашингтоне закончился, люди спешили по своим делам, машины раздраженно сигналили друг другу в длинных пробках, и никто даже не предполагал, что именно сегодня безумный титан не напал на Землю. Фьюри, как и все обитатели Укрытия, сохранил воспоминания о той, другой реальности, в которой над Нью-Йорком уже висел бы зловещий звездолёт детей Таноса. Осознание предотвращенной катастрофы в этот самый обычный день было особенно острым.

– Чего ты молчишь? Тоже думаешь, что я придираюсь к бедному мальчику только потому, что он белый?

– Конечно, нет, – он резко вывернул руль, прибавил скорость и вклинился между автобусом и красным спортивным кабриолетом. – Думаю, что всё могло бы быть совсем по-другому.

Фьюри не помнил, кто из его бывших старших офицеров сказал: самая блестящая победа – предотвратить войну так, чтобы никто не узнал, что она вообще была возможна. Но был с ним полностью согласен.


End file.
